The Yuy Clan Arc
by Koulabwy
Summary: This is a cross story of Naruto and Gundam Wing. The only reference to Gundam Wing is Heero. For this story none of the other Gundam Wing characters or places exist. Heero shows up in the Leaf Village for a mission and meets Naruto. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

I co-wrote this story with Xander Edorean. It is a cross story of Naruto and Gundam Wing. However, the only thing from Gundam Wing is Heero Yuy and we wrote it as if he came from the Naruto world. Heero is the only reference to Gundam wing.

Warning: Story deviates horribly for original Naruto story, but we like it better this way.

Disclaimer: We do not own anything in Naruto or Gundam Wing. We did make up the Land of Obsidian and the sky shinobi from there.

The Yuy Clan Arc

Episode 1: Stranger in the Leaf

Morning dew shimmered on the fallen leaves as the sun shone on them. The trees stretched their colored arms over the path with the sun peaking through their multicolored fingers. A chill hung in the air, seeping through the lone traveler's jean jacket. His boots crunched on the leaves. Heero Yuy walked head down and hands in his jeans' pockets. His dark blue eyes focused on the village coming into view. His dark brown hair waved in the slight breeze. Heero had one mission and nothing would stop him from accomplishing it. _Poof! _ A boy appeared in front of him. The boy hung in the air for a second.

"Whaaa!" he screamed, falling to the ground. He landed with a loud _omph_. Heero stared at the blonde haired boy. Sitting up, the boy giggled. "Heeheehee, one of my best landings yet!" His big blue eyes caught sight of Heero. "Who're you?" Heero glared at him. This boy was hindering him. He walked silently around the annoying kid. The boy stared after him commenting, "Yeesh, what put _you_ in such a bad mood?"

Heero kept walking. _I don't have time for this_, he growled inwardly. The boy jumped to his feet and caught up with him. Heero tried to ignore him.

"So like who are you anyway? I've never seen you around here before."

Without looking at him Heero replied, "No one of consequence."

"Come ooooon....." the boy persisted.

Heero groaned in annoyance. Wouldn't this kid just leave him alone?

"Just tell me already!" the kid demanded throwing his fists in the air.

_Doesn't look like it_, Heero thought frustrated, _He's just like_…. The boy sighed in exasperation.

"Heero. Heero Yuy," he confessed as he kept walking.

The boy's blue eyes shone. He grinned exclaiming, "Well I"M Naruto Uuuuuuzumaki! I'm going to be the hokage someday!"

Heero's eyes widened slightly. He stopped silently and suddenly turned to Naruto. He surveyed the blonde haired boy with his cold gaze. Naruto wore an orange and dark blue, baggy outfit with a wide collar. He wore a dark blue bandana with a metal plate covering his forehead. The Leaf Village symbol was etched into the metal. Heero stared at him critically. _He's the one?_

"Hmmm...you've got a ways to go," Heero told him.

"Hey what's THAT supposed to mean? And do you even know what the hokage is?!" Naruto fumed.

Heero turned and began walking again. "The hokage is the highest ranking ninja and the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village," he answered.

Naruto stared at him wide eyed. He composed himself saying, "Oh, you do. Well good. So...what are you doing here?"

"None of your business," Heero replied without so much as a glance at him.

Naruto pushed, "I guess if you know what the hokage is you know that I need to report to her. And a ninja's business is to make other peoples' business HIS business--wait, now I'm confused..."

"It's none of your concern," Heero answered shortly.

Naruto shook his head in defeat. He tried a different tactic, "So, where are you from?" The stranger ignored him as he continued toward the village. "Come onnnnnnnn just tell me already!" Naruto planted himself in front of Heero, arms crossed. Heero glared at him. Naruto gave a determined smirk. "Hmf."

"Leave me alone," Heero ordered quietly. "You're not involved."

"Nope. I'm not goin anywhere," Naruto told him. He pointed a finger at Heero. "You are in the Leaf Village, pal, and what happens here IS my concern, believe it!"

"Fine. I'm from the Land of Obsidian."

Naruto's eyes grew big. "Wow....wait, where's that?"

Heero walked around him replying, "Near the border of the fire country."

Naruto wrinkled his nose as he said, "Oh. I knew that!" He crossed his arms behind his head, following Heero.

"Don't you have something else to do?" Heero asked annoyed.

"Nope. I've got all day," Naruto stated cheerily. "So…what are you doing here?"

Heero let out a low frustrated growl. "None of your..." he paused. This kid wasn't going to leave without some answers, that was evident now. He surrendered, "I'm on a mission."

"A mission, huh?" It was then that Naruto noticed the bandana with a metal plate tied around the stranger's left arm. A symbol of a sun was etched into the steel. "So you're a ninja?"

"Yeah," Heero answered, "now, go away."

Naruto insisted, "I already told you, I'm not leaving until I know what you're up to."

"I told you," he stated.

Naruto argued, "Nooooo, you haven't." Heero glared at him. _Why won't he go away? _he wondered impatiently. Naruto glared back. "I told you I'm not going anywhere."

Heero stared at him for second. He decided to answer as discretely as possible. "I'm here to destroy someone."

Naruto blinked his big, blue eyes saying, "Whoa, destroy someone, huh?" Naruto thought to himself, _He's just like Sasuke..._

A memory of his friend flashed through his mind. "And what I have is not a dream...because it WILL happen. I am going to destroy a certain… someone," Sasuke had said.

Now Naruto surveyed the stranger more closely. The guy didn't look much like most ninja's he'd seen, but it wasn't like Naruto had met one from every village. The boy looked older than Naruto with unruly brown hair and intense, dark blue eyes. He wore jeans and a jean jacket over a dark green tank top with his ninja bandana tied around his left bicep. _Hey wait_, Naruto thought frantically, _If he's a ninja from another village and he's here to destroy someone…_

Suddenly a knife flew at Naruto. Heero shoved him out of the way. The knife embedded itself in his shoulder. Heero groaned as he pulled out three shuriken and threw them into the trees. Naruto rolled to a stand and leapt into the trees. He made a hand sign.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" he shouted. A clone of himself appeared next to him. Turning to the clone Naruto ordered, "No go see what happened!"

The clone nodded. "Right!" It raced through the trees.

Heero pulled the knife from his shoulder and groaned. Naruto leapt down.

Seeing Heero's bleeding shoulder he asked, "Whoa, you alright?" Heero remained silent. Naruto added, "Aaaaaaalrighty then..." he faced the direction the knife had come from and raised his shuriken defensively. He continued, "Okay. Maybe you better tell me what's really going on here."

Heero ignored him and started walking carefully toward the village. Pain burned through his arm. Blood trickled down it making a dark red stain on his jacket.

"Hey!" Naruto leapt in front of him saying, "If that guy or...guys or person you're gonna destroy is going to go around throwing knives at people, I think I oughta know about it! You can't just go around wreaking vengeance in the middle of innocent people, you know!"

Heero growled in annoyance. _I've got to get away from him_, he thought. Naruto glared at him. Heero leapt for the trees and ran through the forest. He zigzagged from tree to tree.

"What the...!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

Naruto was about to leap after him when Rock Lee showed up. His green jumpsuit made him unmistakable as did his bowl shaped haircut and bushy eyebrows.

"Naruto! What is going on? Who was that?!" he asked earnestly.

"No time, Lee, come on!" Naruto told him.

Lee nodded. "Right!"

Naruto and Lee chased Heero through the forest. Heero's shoulder pained him and he couldn't move as quickly as normal. They soon caught up to him. Naruto stepped in front of him blocking his way. Lee stood ready next to Naruto.

Naruto said, "Okay, buddy, hold it."

"Naruto, who is this man?" Lee demanded, pointing at the stranger.

"I was just about to ask him that," Naruto answered. Heero felt his body growing weak as he continued to lose blood from his wound. He swayed. "Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed, catching Heero. Heero pushed him away and jumped into a tree. "Good grief!" Naruto complained.

Heero summoned his chakra and ninja sprinted through the treetops at super speed.

"Okay, explain, Naruto!" Lee ordered glaring at him with dark eyes.

"WHAT?! He has ninjutsu?! Oy...." Naruto said.

"Naruto!"

"Alright!" he answered throwing up his hands. He explained his meeting with Heero to Lee.

"Ah, that is interesting. We better inform Lady Tsunade immediately!" Lee replied when he had finished.

Naruto persisted, "Yeah but he'll-

"We must not make a move without her say so! Come!" Lee demanded.

Naruto sighed. "You're right..." He glared after Heero. _Who is he after? _He wondered. Out loud he said, "Maybe you should go tell Grandma, and I'll just follow him. I don't trust this guy." Suddenly an explosion rang through the air. Naruto and Lee jumped at the sound.

"Was that..." Lee began.

"Never mind! Just go get Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto ordered. He leapt into the trees in the direction of the explosion.

"Alright, Naruto...." Lee answered. In his mind he said, _I hope you know what you are doing! _ With that, he ran off.

Heero stood, hiding behind a tree. His enemy crouched in the branches of the tree opposite him. Heero held his kunai up in a defensive position as he waited to strike. An energy ball soared through the air toward Heero's tree. He dodged to another tree and threw his kunai at his opponent. A grunt sounded from the branches. Naruto moved to the side as a body fell to the ground, exposing himself to Heero. Heero glared at the blonde haired boy. Naruto ignored him and looked at the body with his eyebrow raised.

"So...your mission completed or what?" he asked.

"No," Heero answered curtly.

He groaned. He looked at his shoulder and saw blood pouring down his side. Naruto watched him with hooded eyes. _This guy's hurt bad. Should I help him?_ He wondered. _Well, I can't find out what he's up to if he's dead._

"If you wanna live any longer, you'll have to come with me to the village," he told Heero.

Heero glared at him. _If I go to the village, it'll just cause more problems. I need to get out of here_, he thought to himself. He swayed and collapsed to his knees. Naruto only stared back, arms crossed. Before Heero could protest, Naruto walked up to him and took hold of his arms. Heero started to pull away, but Naruto hauled the stranger onto his back piggyback style.

Gripping Heero's legs he said, "Come on. Let's go." Naruto jumped into the treetops and ninja sprinted toward the village. He raised an eyebrow as blood smeared onto his shoulder. "Wow, he really got you good, huh? Why'd you save me, anyway?"

Heero remained silent. Finally he answered, "I just did."

"Wow, I sure hear that a lot," Naruto commented, but Heero passed out. "Hm." Naruto pressed on with an extra burst of speed.

***

Naruto gazed down at the unconscious form of Heero on the hospital bed. A bandage wrapped around his shoulder and chest underneath his dark green tank top. His jacket was draped over the back of a chair and his ninja forehead protector lay folded on the seat. Now that his jacket had been removed Naruto saw Heero had a tattoo of a flame winding from just below his shoulder to above his elbow. Naruto wondered about the significance of the tattoo. Heero remained unmoving as he lay there. Naruto watched him with a worried expression.

"He gonna be okay, Grandma?" he asked Lady Tsunade, the Leaf Village's Fifth Hokage.

Tsunade answered, "Yes. And I've told you not to call me that!"

Kakashi, Naruto's sensei, stood staring coolly at the new boy with his uncovered eye. His leaf village bandana covered his left eye. He looked over at the bandana lying on the chair and then at Heero's tattoo. The cloth mask covering his face barely moved as he asked, "So...You say he's from the Land of Obsidian?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, and he's here to destroy someone. Wouldn't say who though."

Kakashi exchanged a look with Tsunade. "Lady Hokage...." She nodded and the two left the room.

Naruto remained in the room. He continued staring at Heero. _Who is this guy, anyway? Who does he want to kill? Who does he work for?_ He wondered. _Guess I'll have to wait until he's awake to find out. _Just then, Heero groaned. Naruto blinked and emitted a small gasp. The new boy fell silent. Naruto remained quiet, waiting to see if anything would happen. Suddenly Heero's eyes snapped open. He bolted upright.

"Uh, you might not..." Naruto began. Heero groaned in pain and hunched over. "Yeah," Naruto commented. Heero grabbed his wounded shoulder.

Disoriented he asked, "Where am I?" He glanced around the room. It looked empty except for Heero's bed. Heero looked down at his arm. He'd been stripped of his jacket leaving him in his dark green tank top and blue jeans. A bandage wound around his shoulder and chest.

"In the hospital, where else would you be?" Naruto remarked. Heero slipped his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand. Naruto pushed him back down. "Uh-uh. You aren't in any shape to go anywhere, even if I would let you."

Heero glared at the annoying blonde boy. Naruto sighed and sat down in a chair by the bed, crossing his arms behind his head. Heero looked at the window. _He's not going to make this easy_, Heero observed. He looked at Naruto. Naruto just opened one eye and stared back at him.

Heero made a hand sign saying, "Invisible jutsu."

Heero vanished from sight. He leapt from the bed as Naruto looked around in disbelief and used his elbow to break the window. He jumped onto the ledge. A leg swung through the air and caught Heero in the chest sending him back into the room. He fell back onto the hard tile floor and against the bed. Heero reappeared as Rock Lee stood over him.

"Hey, good timing, Lee!" Naruto praised the older youth.

"Of course, Naruto! I had a feeling you would be needing me!" Lee replied keeping his eyes trained on Heero. Heero growled in frustration. _Great, now there's two of them_, he thought bitterly.

Naruto smiled. "Heeheeeheehee. You're dealing with leaf ninja buddy, you ain't goin' anywhere!"

Just then Lady Tsunade walked back into the room. "What is all this racket?!" she demanded hotly.

"Lady Hokage! We have just apprehended him in the attempt of escape!" Lee reported, pointing to Heero. Naruto twitched. _I hate it when he does that_, he thought.

Heero made another hand sign and shouted, "Shadow clone jutsu!" Clones of Heero appeared beside him instantly.

"Darn it! Multi-Shadow clone jutsu!" yelled Naruto in frustration. Naruto clones poofed into existence.

All the clones attacked at once, Heero's against Naruto's. While the clones fought the real Heero escaped through the window just before two of Naruto's clones blocked the door and the window. Heero dropped lightly to the street below. The earth felt cold against his bare feet and sent a chill through his body. The cool autumn air nipped his skin but Heero ignored it.

Lady Tsunade sighed. "Enough of this! Kakashi!"

Heero ran down the street at ninja speed. He hadn't gotten far when threads shot out of nowhere and wrapped around his body trapping him. With his legs bound Heero fell back onto the ground in a sitting position. He struggled to break the threads as Lady Tsunade, Rock Lee, Naruto, and Kakashi surrounded him.

"Well, he's tenacious, I'll give him that," Kakashi commented dryly. He held the end of the threads in between his index and middle fingers like a leash. Heero remained silent as he continued to try to break free. Kakashi sighed. "Well, back to the infirmary, I suppose. When you've cooled off a bit maybe we'll get some answers, hmm?" Heero ignored him.

"He doesn't talk much," Naruto remarked.

"No. He doesn't," Kakashi mused.

Sasuke walked up then. His dark, cold eyes analyzed Heero. "What's going on?" Without changing his expression, Heero instantly recognized Sasuke; although, Sasuke showed no sign that he remembered the older boy.

Naruto's blue eyes brightened as he exclaimed, "Oh, Sasuke, you missed the most awesome thing!"

"All right! Let us get him back to the hospital!" Lee suggested.

"Inferno armor jutsu!" Heero cried. Fire engulfed his body burning away the threads. Heero jumped to his feet as his captors stepped away from the flames.

"Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke countered.

Heero crossed his arms in front of him and braced himself as the fire ball hit him. It knocked him back again. He ninja jumped into the air trying to escape. Naruto followed him.

"Hate to do this but...UZUMAKI BARRAGE!!" Suddenly Naruto slammed his foot down on Heero's head. The ground rushed to meet him as Heero slipped into unconsciousness. He landed on the ground with a slight _thud_.

"Naruto, couldn't you have been a little easier on the guy?" Kakashi scolded lightly.

"Hey, the guy is nuts! There wasn't a lot else I COULD do!" Naruto protested landing beside Heero's prone body.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples saying, "Just get him back to bed. And strap him down while you're at it!"

***

Heero opened his eyes. Painful white flashes obscured his vision. He growled as he tried to sit up. He soon found he was tied to the bed. He couldn't even roll over. The white flashes stopped and Naruto's face appeared with a huge grin.

"Goooooood morning, sunshine!" the blue eyed boy teased. Heero glared at him. Naruto just chuckled and winked.

"Will you just leave me alone?" Heero asked annoyed.

"Nope," Naruto answered still grinning.

Heero noticed the dark haired boy, Sasuke, sitting beside the bed with his arms crossed. He looked at Heero evenly.

"Hmph. You'd better believe him...he's famous for bugging people," Sasuke told him.

Naruto nodded. "That's right I'm- HEY!"

"Why do you continue to try to escape like this, stranger? You will only weaken yourself further!" Lee demanded from where he stood at the end of the bed.

"I have a mission to accomplish and you're in my way," Heero answered coldly.

"Well what is this mission? If you'd just tell us what was going on then…" Naruto said.

"He's right. Trying to escape a ninja village with a wounded arm is not the smartest thing to do," Sasuke agreed.

"I told you. I came here to destroy someone," Heero replied calmly.

"That doesn't explain a whole lot, you know," Naruto pressed.

Lee left the room temporarily. When he returned he announced, "Naruto! The Hokage wants you!"

"Now? Aw man....." Naruto complained. He and Lee left the room, leaving Sasuke alone with Heero.

Heero struggled against the ropes binding him. Sasuke watched him with hooded eyes. Heero's shoulder started to bleed again. Sasuke observed to himself, _This_ _guy sure is determined. But he's not very smart if he thinks those straps are going to give. And even if they did, what then? He'll just be weaker and there'll be even more ninja after him. _His thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi entered. Kakashi closed the door behind him. Sasuke blinked at his sensei. He sensed Kakashi wanted to be alone with the prisoner and so he left.

Kakashi stood with his hands in his pockets looking down at Heero. Heero merely glared back. But something about the ninja's cool gaze unsettled him. He looked out the window. _ Kakashi Hatake, the Jounin known as the Copy Ninja. He was an Ambu when I last saw him. No doubt they've sent him in to interrogate me_, Heero summarized. _Things are about to get ugly_. Kakashi sighed and watched the birds flit around outside. Heero knew Kakashi probably recognized him.

"Nice day for a stroll, huh?" he commented. Heero glowered silently. Kakashi's tone hardened as he said, "Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Heero didn't respond. Kakashi continued, "I could dangle you over a cliff and let the birds have you, or I could tie you to a metal bed with a fire built under it. That would get good and hot." Heero frowned. "Or....." Kakashi trailed off looking at the boy sternly.

Heero continued to stare out the window. Suddenly Kakashi grabbed Heero's head and forced the boy to look at him. The ninja lifted his bandana uncovering his left eye. Heero's eyes widen as he stared into Kakashi's eye. It was red with what looked like three commas around the pupil. The commas started spinning quickly around the iris. _Sharingan_, Heero realized. He grunted as he tried to fight the hypnosis. He struggled to turn away. But Kakashi held him firmly, continuing to stare unblinkingly. Unable to stop it, Heero's mind flashed back to the day he accepted his mission.

_He stood in a village surrounded by a forest. It was Orochimaru's sound village. Orochimaru had sent his ninja to fetch Heero so they could meet. The senin stood waiting in the village when Heero arrived. Sound ninja stayed behind Heero to prevent him from leaving._

"_Got a job for you," Orochimaru said in his oily, snakelike voice._

_Heero glanced around. Sound ninja crouched on the roofs and stood in the alleys surrounding him. He turned back to Orochimaru._

"_Let's hear it," he said._

"_You've got jutsu skill like I've never seen. You'll do perfect," Orochimaru praised._

"_What is it?" Heero asked, impatient to get to the point._

"_I want you to kill....." Orochimaru told him. _Heero struggled against the hypnosis. _The sound in the memory faded for an instant and then came back just as Orochumaru finished speaking, "hokage." An eerie wind blew at that moment._

"_Mission accepted," Heero agreed._

Just then the memory vanished. Heero's eyes refocused and he found himself back in the hospital room staring at Kakashi. Heero lay breathing heavily from his efforts to fight the hypnosis. He stared wide eyed in a daze. His head pounded painfully. Kakashi covered his eye again and stepped back, frowning.

"Who have you come here to kill?" he asked in an icy tone.

Heero composed himself and stared evenly at Kakashi. The ninja stood silently waiting.

"The sharingan eye," Heero breathed. He looked at the ceiling as he growled in frustration.

Kakashi blinked. "Don't make this any more painful than it has to be."

"Get lost," Heero ordered coolly.

"We can do this all over again if we have to, Heero Yuy," Kakashi warned, his tone stern. Heero's thoughts had been confirmed. _He does remember me, _he realized. Kakashi's voice cut into his thoughts, "Now." Kakashi scowled seriously. "Who have you come to kill?"

Heero silently glared at him. After a moment's silence he avoided Kakashi's gaze. Kakashi's scowl deepened, but he just calmly blinked.

"I'll make this simple. You aren't going anywhere, other than the jail once your wounds are healed. And killing a hokage can start a war that we don't want," Kakashi told him evenly. He leaned forward and put a hand to his bandana. "Going to tell me, or not?" Heero silently glared at him refusing to be intimidated. "Alright..."

Kakashi lifted his bandana. Heero turned his head away quickly. Kakashi's hand caught Heero's jaw and pulled him forcefully back face to face with the ninja. Before Heero could close his eyes Kakashi locked gazes with him, trapping him once more. Heero helplessly stared into Kakashi's red sharingan eye as the ninja put him into a genjutsu. The hospital world vanished from existence. A woman in her early twenties suddenly appeared before him. She wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Her long, brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She wore her ninja bandana tied around her head with her bangs hanging over it on either side of the metal plate.

"Heero....!" she cried.

Heero looked down and found that he was standing up. He looked back at the woman.

"Heero....." she trailed off as she fell into a black pit.

Heero lurched forward shouting, "No, Tzara!"

He reached out to grab her arm. To his surprise, his hand faded through her. Tzara continued to fall. Then she disappeared and a light flashed, blinding him. When the light faded, Heero was standing in a forest. Tzara stood away from him a bit. She gazed at him fondly.

"Heero...." she said.

"Tzara...." Heero replied softly.

A kunai flew through the air and pierced Tzara. She fell back, blood pouring down her front.

"Tzara!" Heero cried as he leapt forward and caught her in his arms.

He held her body as he gazed into her lifeless face. He stared at her in disbelief. She lay in his arms limply. Warm blood soaked his arms and chest as he held her close. Just then the scene disappeared. Heero found himself now standing in a field. The blood on him was gone. He saw Tzara nearby.

"Tzara?" Heero asked unsure.

A ninja appeared between them a little distance away. The ninja threw a knife at Tzara. The knife buried itself in her heart, killing her instantly.

"No," Heero breathed in shock. The ninja disappeared as the scene changed again. Tzara, alive, stood apart from Heero. "No, not again," he said.

"Heero..." Tzara cried. Once again she fell back into a pit.

Heero jumped after her, but froze in mid-air. He watched helplessly as Tzara fell to her death.

Closing his eyes, Heero demanded, "Stop it!"

Kakashi's voice rang in his mind, "Any time," he finished by saying, "once you tell me who Orochimaru told you to kill."

Heero was standing in the field with Tzara again. He turned away and clenched his fists as he growled in frustration.

"Heero!" Tzara's cheerful voice filled his ears.

He turned back. Tzara smiled at him and held out her hand. Heero stared at her, knowing what was coming.

"No," he answered.

His heart wrench as shuriken flew at her from all directions, tearing her apart. Her scream rang through his mind. When the shuriken stopped, Tzara's mutilated body fell forward into Heero's arms again.

"I can keep killing her or you can tell me what I want to know," Kakashi told him coldly.

Heero closed his eyes, trying to fight the hypnosis. The flash back returned. Once again he was standing with Orochimaru. Heero knew Kakashi was forcing him to remember that night. He fought against the sharingan, trying to keep the ninja from discovering his mission.

"....kill......hokage......in the leaf village," Orochimaru staggered as the sound cut in and out.

In the real world, Kakashi frowned. _I can't keep this up much longer...my chakra is running low as it is_, he thought to himself. Going back into the genjutsu he said to Heero, "You really don't know when to give up, do you?" Heero merely growled in concentration. Kakashi sighed.

"Heero...," Tzara's voice floated on the air.

"No!" cried Heero as he tried harder to break free from this mental prison.

Tzara stared at him with big, green eyes. "Heero...no...."

Heero continued to fight against the hypnosis. A ball of fire flew through the air. The corners of his mouth felt chapped as if he had used the fireball jutsu. His eyes grew big.

"Why......" Tzara trailed off as she fell lifeless and burned.

"This isn't real," Heero told himself, "none of it is."

"Is it?" Kakashi asked evenly.

"No," Heero answered him.

He couldn't fight it any longer. He stopped struggling with the hypnosis and just tried to make his mind see the truth. The scene changed. Now he stood strapped to a tree. Tzara walked up to him.

"Foliage burial!" she cried making a hand sign.

Thousands of razor sharp flower petals swarmed around Heero. He gasped as the petals got close. The petals sliced his body like dagger blades. Heero grunted in pain and blood trickled from his wounds. The scene changed. Now they stood in a desert. Heero remained strapped to the tree, but his cuts had vanished and the pain subsided. Tzara made another hand sign.

"Sand coffin!" she commanded.

Sand crept up Heero's ankles. Soon the sand wrapped around his entire body leaving only his head uncovered.

"Tzara!" Heero cried.

Tzara smirked. Heero's eyes grew cold as the scene changed once again. _This isn't Tzara. She wouldn't know any jutsus of that kind. It must be that guy_, Heero observed.

"No, you're not real," Heero accused out loud.

Just then Tzara turned into Kakashi.

"No? You will go through a full day of this," Kakashi said coldly. Heero glared at him. Kakashi continued, "How long do you think has already passed?" Heero glowered silently refusing to be fazed. "Thirty seconds. Barely."

"What?" Heero gasped, his eyes wide.

"Shall we continue?" Kakashi asked.

Heero glared at him. "Just leave me alone," he ordered coldly.

"Ha!" Kakashi scoffed. "You are a persistent one, aren't you?"

Suddenly the sand became red hot. Heero winced and groaned. The sand scorched his skin. Heero struggled against the hypnosis, trying to ignore the pain wracking his body. Sweat poured down his face.

"It's useless. You shouldn't waste your energy," Kakashi told him.

Heero struggled harder. The sand melted away, taking the tree with it. Heero and Kakashi stood in blackness. Heero fell to his knees, breathing heavily. His body trembled. Kakashi watched with hooded eyes. Heero took a deep breath to steady himself. Tzara appeared and ran to his side. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Heero! What happened?!" she asked worriedly. Heero pushed her away. _It's just another illusion_, he told himself. Tzara stumbled back, her eyes wide. "Heero?"

"Quit toying with my mind," Heero growled.

The blackness swirled away, leaving grass and trees in its wake.

"What are you talking about?" Tzara asked him. She looked around with a confused face.

Heero staggered upright. "It's all a trick. You...this place."

"A trick?"

He ignored her. He made a hand sign. "Inferno jutsu!" A fire ring flared around him and exploded outward engulfing everything. But instead of burning anything the flames puttered out. Kakashi walked out of the forest.

"Jutsu is useless here, Heero," Kakashi told him.

Heero looked at Kakashi. Anger boiled inside him. Why wouldn't these people leave him alone? He rushed the ninja. Kakashi brought his hand down on Heero's neck as he sidestepped. Pain flashed behind Heero's eyes. He fell to his knees, eyes wide. Kakashi watched him with his hands in his pockets. Heero regained himself and swung his leg toward Kakashi's. The ninja jumped in the air and landed behind him with his foot in the middle of Heero's back.

"Hmm...thirty-two seconds. Time flies when you're having fun, huh?" Kakashi taunted coldly.

Heero struggled to stand. Kakashi applied more pressure to the boy's back, pushing him back down. Heero refused to cave. He strained against Kakashi. Kakashi blinked and let him up. Heero swung upright and around with a right hook. His adversary merely vanished. Propelled by momentum, Heero punched a tree taking out a chunk of it.

"Hmm...nice punch. Could you do it again, I wonder?" Kakashi asked from behind him.

Heero's eyes flashed in frustration. He swung his leg around to kick Kakashi in the face. He vanished before Heero's leg could touch him.

Heero growled, "Quit messing with me."

Heero heard Kakashi sigh behind him. "Do I really have to repeat myself? I'm perfectly willing to stop any time....just tell me who you're here to kill."

_He's not letting me out of this until I talk. And I can't break out of it_, Heero assessed. _This could go on for days, but if I talk…. _He sighed.

"I can't," he confessed.

"Oh?" Kakashi pressed.

Heero's mind flashed back to that night with Orochimaru. He heard the ninja's words in his mind. He knew Kakashi could hear them too.

"_You want to protect your sister, don't you? Then I suggest you don't fail me and don't bother trying to double cross me," Orochimaru's oily words slipped through his lips._

Heero ended the flashback. He clenched his fists and swung at Kakashi. Kakashi caught his fist and held it tightly.

"Ah. Well, I can't say I'm surprised. You do know that Orochimaru's a world class liar though, don't you?" Kakashi asked. Heero only glared at him. Kakashi shrugged and put his hands in his pockets again. "He's used countless ninja and innocent people to get to his goal. He has no respect for human life; so if you think he can help you protect anyone, forget it."

Heero relaxed his guard. It didn't seem Kakashi was going to fight him. "Hmph. I don't need his help," he insisted. He turned to walk away.

"I never said you did. But you obviously made some kind of deal with him, which is a big mistake," Kakashi replied.

"He approached me," Heero told him as he continued to walk away. "I wouldn't have had anything to do with him, but....." He sighed. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Never mind."

Kakashi sighed. "So you _do_ need his help."

"No," Heero explained. "He threatened to kill Tzara if I didn't take the job. Now leave me alone."

"Oh, is _that_ all?" Kakashi asked sarcastically. Heero ignored him and kept walking. "You know, when something like that happens most people hire a ninja to fix the problem."

"I don't need a ninja. I am one."

Kakashi sighed. "Sounds like you went to a lot of trouble for nothing."

"Hmph....what do you know about it?" Heero snapped. This ninja was getting on his nerves.

"Well, not everything obviously. So far you've refused to tell me much," Kakashi admitted. "But about the kind of situation...more than you know."

Heero was growing tired of this. He had no idea how he planned to get away with this, but these people were only nuisances. He tried to fight the hypnosis again.

"Let me go," he demanded.

Kakashi sighed wearily. "Not until you say who you've got to kill."

"Okay…" Heero decided to try and catch Kakashi off guard. He pulled out a knife he'd lifted from the ninja. "You!" He threw it.

Kakashi sighed exasperated and disappeared. He released the genjutsu. Heero lay breathing heavily, trying to gather his thoughts. Kakashi turned to the door.

"What is it?" he asked.

Naruto ran through the door followed by a pink haired girl.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"The sound ninja have been sighted near the village!" the girl finished.

"What?" Kakashi gasped.

"What do we do?" Naruto asked.

"It's Orochimaru," Heero realized. He knew what the sound ninja wanted. He hadn't finished his mission. So now Orochimaru sent his thugs to do it.

"Huh?" Naruto and the girl asked in unison.

Heero closed his eyes and ignored all of them. _I have to find a way out of here. Since I didn't finish my mission, Orochimaru's probably going to go after Tzara_, Heero reasoned.

Naruto gaped at him. "How does _he_ know the sound ninja work for Orochimaru?"

"Never mind. Let's go," Kakashi ordered.

He jumped out the window and the girl followed. Naruto looked at Heero, but then he followed his sensei.

Outside, Kakashi approached Lady Tsunade. "I'd have one of the Ambu black ops guard the window and door to that room, if I were you," he suggested.

"What? He's that strong?" she questioned.

Kakashi answered her with silence. Then he ninja ran towards the woods with Sakura and Naruto following on his heels.


	2. Chapter 2 A Twist of Fate

Reviews are welcome. We want to hear what you have to say. Thank you.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Gundam Wing.

The Yuy Clan Arc

Episode 2: A Twist of Fate

Heero opened his eyes. He studied the guards standing at the door and window. They wore sleeveless shirts with gray vests and they had masks to cover their faces. Both wielded swords. _Hmm, Ambu black ops_, Heero analyzed, _the leaf village's special ninja corps. They're elite and have a reputation of being the best ninja. However, they should prove to be no problem._

"Blade jutsu!" he yelled.

Invisible blades sliced the ropes apart. Heero jumped up as the guards moved to restrain him. He made a hand sign and cried, "Invisible jutsu!" Chakra enveloped his body and blended in with his surroundings making him disappear. Heero swept behind a guard. Before the ninja could react, Heero slammed a hand down on the man's neck. The Ambu crumpled to the floor. The other guard moved to restrain Heero. Heero ducked aside and punched the Ambu in the face, knocking him out. Yanking on his boots Heero jumped out the window. He ran ninja speed through the trees. Hot pain surged through his shoulder as the wound reopened. Heero grunted from the pain stinging his muscle. Blood spilled down his arm.

A third Ambu black ops guard chased after Heero. He contacted the other guards and informed them of Heero's escape. The Ambu looked down and saw the trail of blood leading to Naruto and the others. He ran faster.

Heero saw the blood trail. He pressed his hand to his arm and increased his speed. Warm liquid trickled between his fingers as he raced toward Naruto and the others. _I hope I'm not too late_, he thought desperately.

***

Sasuke caught up to Kakashi and the others. The three sprinted deeper into the woods as they looked for sound ninja. Kakashi gasped when he felt a strong force of chakra approach. He glanced behind them.

"What is it sensei?" Sakura, the pink haired girl, asked.

"Are we being followed?" Naruto pressed. Suddenly Heero passed him. "What the....!" Before he could say more, black ops guards flew past them. They continued chasing Heero, paying the others no mind.

"How'd he get past the Ambu...."Kakashi wondered aloud.

Sasuke merely blinked his surprise. He did wonder, however, how powerful this Heero Yuy was. _Is he better than Itachi?_ he pondered. He frowned even more. _Doubt it._

Heero turned back toward the guards. "Twister jutsu!" he cried. A twister formed around him as he continued to run. His eyes searched for Orochimaru.

"I think we should let them worry about Heero Yuy. We have the sound ninja to worry about," Sasuke suggested.

Suddenly the twister spun towards the guards. The Ambu guards silently did a jutsu. A wall of chakra surrounded Heero.

"Inferno jutsu!" Heero countered. The fire ring exploded bursting the wall of chakra. Just as the twister scattered the guards one Ambu performed a jutsu.

"Water style! Hidden Rain jutsu!" he cried. Rain pattered to the ground and put out the fire. The guard landed in a bush.

Heero jumped into the air as he performed a hand sign. A guard followed.

"Fire style! Phoenix flower jutsu!" Heero yelled. Multiple fireballs hurled at the guards. The Ambu black ops took cover behind the trees.

"I don't think we have a choice," Kakashi told them. The company continued after the sound ninja.

"Water style!" one guard said jumping out.

At the same time another guard performed a hand sign. "Thunder jutsu!"

Landing easily on his feet, Heero countered, "Shield jutsu!" Instantly a purple translucent dome formed around him.

"AAAUUUUGH!" screamed the first guard as the second guard's thunder struck his water and fried him.

The other guards stayed behind the trees waiting for an opening in Heero's attacks. Heero stood silently watching from inside the shield. Just then the other guards leapt out.

"Containment jutsu!" they cried in unison. Chakra swirled around his shield, holding it in place.

"Sonic wave jutsu!" Heero cried.

Blue chakra exploded in a ring from his center and struck the containment. The chakra containment held, compressing the sonic wave back onto him.

"Argghhh....." Heero growled as he swayed violently.

The guard in the bush staggered upright. _He's so powerful. I'm glad that containment held_, he thought.

Heero pulled his fist back and punched the chakra containment. The chakra shattered like glass. _I don't have time for this_, Heero silently fumed.

"Earth style! Rejection jutsu!" a guard on the ground commanded. Huge earth vines wrapped around Heero, pulling him back. They knocked him into a tree and held him there.

"Inferno armor jutsu!" Heero tried to counter.

Flames accumulated around him. The earth vines drew tighter as they hardened into stone. The stone bound him securely to the tree. The guards carefully gathered around him as Heero struggled to break free. When he couldn't break the stone, he stopped fighting. Heero concentrated on his chakra and managed to spike it. Chakra burst from him and shattered the stone. A stone shard skewered a guard on the ground. The black ops gasped and held his stomach as he fell back. Freed from his captivity Heero turned to the remaining guards. _I have to get to Naruto_, Heero thought frantically. Just as they picked themselves up, he formed a series of hand signs.

"Twister heavens jutsu!" Heero commanded.

A tornado dropped from the sky. It pulled the Ambu black ops into its swirling body and then exploded, throwing them to the other side of the village. As the twister disappeared, Heero turned to sprint after Naruto and the others. The guard with the stone shard in him strained to form a hand sign.

"Unh....Hidden Jutsu!" he mumbled. Heero's body froze in mid sprint. He tried to move, but found he himself completely immobile. "Living coffin jutsu!" the guard continued.

Heero forced his hands to form a hand sign. "Shield jutsu."

The purple domed wrapped around him just as swirls of chakra surrounded him. To Heero's alarm, the chakra ate away into the shield. His eyes widened as it swirled around inside.

"Unh...." the guard groaned. He collapsed and the chakra vanished.

Heero stared at him before running after Naruto and the others with extra speed. He could see them not far ahead. _I'm catching up_, Heero thought and pressed himself to run harder.

Naruto glanced back. "You gotta be kidding me!!"

"What?" asked Sasuke, looking at him.

"Heero Yuy! He beat the Black Ops!" Naruto exclaimed in amazement.

"What?" Kakashi asked in shock.

Heero ran up alongside Naruto. "Naruto! Go back!"

"What?" Naruto stared at him as if Heero were crazy.

Suddenly sound ninja appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them. They advanced towards the group. The leaf ninja dropped inside a clearing and stood ready to fight.

"Naruto!" Heero cried stepping in front of the blonde haired boy.

"Sasuke, Sakura! We'll deal with these!" Kakashi told them.

"You ain't the only ones!" Naruto insisted. He formed a hand sign saying, "Multi-Shadow clone Jutsu!"

"No," Heero interrupted slicing his hand between Naruto's.

"What are you _talking_ about?!" Naruto demanded puzzled.

"Go back!" Heero ordered. "It's you they want!"

"What?" the group asked in unison.

A knife flew at Heero. A naruto clone jumped in front of him and took the hit. He poofed into a cloud of smoke.

"Shield jutsu!" Heero commanded. The purple dome surrounded Naruto.

Orochimaru stepped into the clearing. His snake eyes locked on Heero. "Oh, Heero, I'm so disappointed." Heero glared at him. "I thought we had an understanding." The ninja's long black hair framed his pale face as his lips curved in a wicked smile.

"Orochimaru, what do you want with Naruto?" Kakashi questioned in a cold tone.

"To kill him, of course," Orochimaru answered silkily.

"Why?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Because sooner or later he'll be a hinderance," Orochimaru replied. Kakashi frowned. "And we all know that he's got the Nine Tailed Fox within him...And if Itachi ever gets his hands on it, well...mmmhmmm..." Orochimaru chuckled. "We all know what a problem that would be to me, now don't we?"

"Twister jutsu!" Heero said.

A twister appeared around Heero and exploded throwing Naruto back. Orochimaru put up a hand and released a burst of chakra blocking the twister. Naruto picked himself up.

"What'dya do that for?!" he asked incredulously.

"Get out of here!" Heero pressed.

"No way!" Naruto protested.

Heero turned and glared dangerously at him. Naruto only stared back. Heero turned back to Orochimaru.

Sakura faced Heero. "You don't know Naruto very well. He'll never give up, no matter what you say," she explained before turning back to Orochimaru.

_Hmmm....he's just like...._, Heero's thoughts trailed off as he focused on Orochimaru. Just then the sound ninja attacked. Heero stayed close to Naruto as they fought their enemies. Naruto used his shadow clones and Heero used a combination of fire jutsus and wind jutsus. They lost sight of Sasuke and Sakura when the two chased after a couple of sound ninja.

Naruto gasped, "Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi struggled against the sound village leader saying, "Naruto...get...away from here!" Orochimaru threw him against a tree.

Orochimaru turned to Naruto. "Hmm...and what do we have here?" he asked amused. A low chuckle escaped his lips. Heero stepped in front of Naruto.

"You dirty....." Naruto clenched his fists. "You'll pay for that!!"

"Naruto, you better get out of here," Heero said quietly.

"No way..." Naruto refused, clenching his fists. Orochimaru watched them, clearly enjoying the scene. Heero glared at him. "Grrrrrraahh.........." Naruto growled. His eyes sparked with anger.

"Naruto," Heero said to get the boy's attention. "If you're going to stay then keep calm." Heero made a hand sign saying, "Fireball jutsu!" Flames leapt from his mouth and a fire ball flew at Orochimaru. The slithery man dodged to another tree. The fire ball consumed his original perch, destroying it completely.

Naruto bit his thumb. Blood seeped from the wound. "Summoning jutsu!" Naruto pressed his hand against the ground. _Poof!_ A small toad appeared on the ground. "YOU?! AGAIN?!?!?!?!?!! GAAAH!!!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Hey there pally, whats up?" the toad asked.

"WHERE"S YOUR DAD?!" Naruto demanded.

"I dunno, I don't keep track of the guy," the toad retorted. He turned around to see Orochimaru. "Whoooooa, him again, huh?"

"GAAAAH! WHY YOU?!" Naruto asked exasperated. He bit his thumb again. "Summoning jutsu!!!" _Poof!_ Another toad appeared on the ground.

"Aww, hi there friend..." said the second toad.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Naruto fumed.

Heero stared at them and then turned back to watch Orochimaru. _I_ _see. He's trying to summon the Chief Toad_, Heero realized.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!!!!!!" _Poof!_ A third small toad appeared before Naruto.

"Hey big brothers!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey sis!" greeted the first toad.

"Who's this guy?" the third toad asked.

"This is my friend Naruto!" the first toad answered her.

Naruto could only glare speechlessly at the toads. _Why can't I get it?!_ he mentally fumed.

"Give it a rest," Heero told Naruto. "We've got bigger problems."

Naruto looked up at Orochimaru standing in a tree watching them. He scoffed at Naruto. Naruto glared at him and clenched his fists.

"Mmmhmm...." Orochimaru chuckled and then said, "What a pitiful attempt..Summoning jutsu!" He bit his thumb and smeared blood down his arm. _Poof!_ A huge snake appeared coiled beneath him.

Heero jumped into the air. He pulled out his kunai and jabbed his palm with it. Squeezing his bloody hand into a fist he cried, "Summoning jutsu!" Suddenly fire swirled behind him into a tight elipse. The fire fell away and a flaming phoenix appeared above Heero. He landed on the ground with the phoenix floating behind him.

Naruto glared at the power hungry grin creeping across Orochimaru's face. "Grrr....MULTI-SHADOWCLONE JUTSU!" he screamed. Dozens of clones appeared losing the real naruto among them.

Heero made a hand sign and commanded, "Fire Strike!" The phoenix dove for the snake.

Flames flared up around it and shot at the snake. The snake reared up and spit venom at the flames. The flames went out with a hiss. The venom grazed the phoenix's tail feathers, melting several off.

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed in anger. "All right, pal, now you're gonna pay!" The Naruto clones attacked the snake.

"Fire breath," Heero ordered. The phoenix shot fire at the snake just as many of the clones poofed into non-existence. The rest of the clones jumped back as the phoenix's fire burned the snake. The snake screamed in agony.

Naruto stood panting. "We can't get him that way!"

"Didn't we get eaten by one of these before?" one of the Naruto clones asked.

"YEAH!" answered another clone.

Suddenly the snake leapt through the trees toward the village.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" the clones yelled in unison. Naruto and his clones jumped after the snake.

Heero faced Orochimaru. He felt uneasy as Orochimaru's snake eyes studied him. They gleamed with interest. _He's up to something_, Heero decided. _But what?_ Orochimaru continued to look down at Heero from his lofty perch on the treetop. Heero glared at him with his phoenix still flying behind him.

"My, my, my, I'm disappointed in you, Heero..." Orochimaru scolded in his oily voice.

"Save it," Heero interrupted him.

"Hmm..not one for pointless banter I take it...well fine," Orochimaru said smiling.

Suddenly Orochimaru shot his tongue out. Before he could dodge it, it wrapped around Heero's neck and squeezed, closing his windpipe. Heero tried to loosen the tongue, but Orochimaru only squeezed more. Heero tried gasping for breath, but no air filled his lungs. He heard Orochimaru chuckle evily as the world started to fade.

Suddenly Sasuke leapt to the tree and jumped on Orochimaru's head. The snake man's eyes grew huge as he gasped. As Orochimaru lost his balance Heero grabbed the tongue and yanked him out of the tree. The ninja fell to the ground with a thud while Sasuke remained on Orochimaru's head. Orochimaru released Heero. Heero gasped for breath, filling his lungs once again.

"Heero, where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Geth oth my head you thwoine!" Orochimaru demanded, outraged. He drew his tongue back inside his head.

"In the village," Heero answered.

Sasuke nodded his understanding. He threw a paper bomb at Orochimaru and leaped away. Orochimaru's eyes widen. The bomb exploded with a resounding _boom! _As the smoke settled there was no sign of Orochimaru. Sasuke stood next to Heero, frowning.

"No way did that get him," he said.

"No," Heero agreed quietly, "He's here somewhere."

Orochimaru's voice spoke, "Of course it didn't." Heero looked around trying to spot him. Orochimaru's voice spoke again, "Grass halbit! All directional blade!"

Heero quickly made a hand sign. "Shield jutsu."

As shruikens flew out of nowhere as shield formed around Heero and Sasuke. The shruikens bounced off.

"Sonic twister jutsu," Heero said.

A blue twister formed around him and exploded in all directions. Snakes surrounded Orochimaru like a coffin, shielding him from the attack. The snakes slithered off. Heero growled his frustration.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Hmmhmmhmmhmmm....You must be nearing your limits, wounded like that, Heero..." he vanished.

Sasuke remarked, "He's right." He looked at Heero's shoulder. Blood stilled down his arm.

"Don't worry about it," Heero told him. "Where did he go?"

"Hm." Sasuke looked around. "I have a feeling we'll find out."

"Yes, you feel correctly Sasuke Uchiha....," Orochimaru's voice slithered through the clearing, "younger brother of Itachi Uchiha...."

Sasuke glanced up to see Orochimaru holding Sakura. Heero spotted the ninja. Sakura stared at them pleadingly.

"Sasuke! Help...Please!" she cried as she struggled against Orochimaru.

Sasuke frowned. _Something's not right_, he thought.

"Hmmm." Heero studied her.

"That's not really her. Don't do anything," Sasuke spoke to Heero in a low voice.

"I know," Heero assured him.

"Sakura! Don't move. We'll get you down," Sasuke lied.

Sasuke vanished. Heero glanced at where the dark haired boy had stood. _If I can distract him then Sasuke can attack him while he has his guard down,_ Heero thought to himself. He rushed Orochimaru and jumped at him. Heero threw a punch at the snake man. The ninja moved deftly to one side and tripped him. Heero rolled to his feet. He felt weak and he labored to breathe.

"Surely you can't keep up these jutsus much longer...your chakra must be getting low," Orochimaru commented in his oily voice.

Sasuke watched Heero from some bushes. _He's right. How long can Heero keep going like this? _He wondered. Heero swayed. His vision blurred as he glared at Orochimaru and then it refocused. He tried to think of what to do. Everything blurred again as a wave of dizziness swept over him. Heero blinked trying to make it stop. His eyes focused again but he still felt dizzy.

A little further away from the battle, the real Sakura appeared beside Kakashi. The ninja was lying at the base of the tree he had hit. Blood caked his head and a deep gash in his side oozed crimson.

"Sensei, are you all right?!" she asked in a worried voice.

Kakashi slowly regained consciousness. "Sakura....where's…Naruto?"

"Headed toward the village..." Sakura explained. Her eyes showed concern for her sensei.

"Orochimaru summoned that snake of his...the village can't take another blow like that. You have to get to the Hokage and warn her," Kakashi urged.

Sakura gasped and then her expression changed to a determined frown. "No! I won't leave you like this!" she declared.

"Sakura-

Sakura made a series of hand signs. Setting her jaw she held her hand over Kakashi's major wounds. Green chakra glowed beneath her hands. The chakra started to heal Kakashi's wounds.

Back in the clearing Orochimaru remained occupied with Heero.

"Hmmhmmhmm..." the snake-like ninja chuckled. "This is the end for you, I'm afraid..."

"Phoenix strike!" Heero commanded the giant fire bird.

As the phoenix dove at him, Orochimaru tilted his head back and opened his mouth. He stuck his hand in and gagged. He drew out a long sword just as the phoenix shot fire at him.

"Aaahh....," Orochimaru breathed while he blocked the fire with his sword.

Another dizzy spell caused Heero to sway. He nearly fell, but just managed to stay upright. Orochimaru used his tongue to throw his sword like a harpoon at the boy. Heero could only watch as the sword flew at him. _I can't dodge it_, he thought hopelessly, _I'm too weak. _Suddenly Sasuke jumped in front of him.

"Fireball jutsu!" the younger boy cried while making a hand sign.

He blasted Orochimaru's tongue with a fire ball. Orochimaru winced and drew back his sword. Then he struck again. Sasuke, however, grabbed Heero and vanished to a nearby tree. He sat down on the branch with Heero. His dark eyes gazed at the older boy.

"You're not much use down there," Sasuke told him.

"You can't match him either," Heero remarked wearily. His head swam and a sudden pain gripped his chest. Heero groaned.

"Hm. No, I can't," Sasuke replied. A humorless smile crept across his serious face.

***

The giant snake struck at Naruto with its fangs bared. Naruto dodged to the side.

"You wait right there, scaley butt!" the blonde haired boy demanded. "Here goes nothin....."

The snake struck again. As it closed the distance Naruto dove into its mouth. The snaked gagged and then gulped the insect of a boy down his throat. In the snake's stomach, Naruto lay squashed between the tissue. _Ick, wow this is worse than the other one...., _he observed.

"Here goes...MULTI SHADOWCLONE JUTSU!" Naruto cried inside the snake's stomach. Naruto clones crowded inside the snake. "MULTI SHADOWCLONE JUTSU!" Naruto repeated.

The snake stared, confused at the strange bulge forming in its mid-section. Suddenly it vomited the clones. Inside, Naruto thought, _Ugh, I'm almost out of chakra... _ He gritted his teeth in determination.

"MULTI SHADOWCLONE JUTSU!" Naruto tried again.

The snake vomited the clones again. The Naruto clones covered in slime piled on the ground. Just then the snake vomited up the real Naruto.

"EW! WHAT THE HECK?! BLECH!" chorused the clones.

"Auh....I don't have any strength left..." Naruto thought, fighting to remain conscious.

The snake reared to strike Naruto. Poof! Master Jiraiya appeared standing on top of the Chief Toad.

"Well, Naruto, I see that you've kept busy..." the white spikey ponytailed sage remarked.

"PERVY SAGE?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I've TOLD you not to CALL me that!!!!!!!!!" Jiraiya rebuked. He stared in disgust at the pile of Naruto clones. The snake dove at Naruto. Jiraiya turned to the giant Toad saying, "All right, Chief, time to fight a snake, what do you say?"

"All right, Jiraiya," agreed the old toad. He puked acidic vomit at the snake's eyes.

The snaked dodged. Just then the snake bit the toad.

"Aaarrg....." the Chief Toad groaned as the snake's fangs dug into him. Chief Toad drew his sword. He stabbed the snake through its head, pinning its mouth closed and to the ground.

"You'll pay for thissssssss, toad!" hissed the snake before vanishing in a cloud of fog.

Master Jiraiya climbed down from the giant Toad's back. "Naruto, what have you been doing?!" he asked the young ninja.

Naruto sat up groggily saying, "Uuuuh nothin' much...just tryin' to make a snake explode, that's all." The naruto clones vanished as he continued, "Uggghh…it didn't work out so well." Jiraiya merely stared at Naruto with a grossed out look on his face. "Oh that's right! Orochimaru and Sasuke are fighting....Kakashi sensei got hurt real bad…"

Jiraiya's face became serious. "Just as I thought." Turning to his young apprentice he said, "Come on, Naruto, you'd better have enough chakra left for this."

"Uh boy..." Naruto breathed as master and student headed toward the forest as fast as they could.

***

Heero groaned as he leaned against the tree trunk. His breathing was heavy. His strength continued to ebb slowly away. His shoulder throbbed unbearably while warm blood began to spill down his arm again. Sasuke frowned as he looked from Heero back to where Orochimaru awaited them. _We're in deep trouble_, he thought to himself.

Sakura, meanwhile, finished healing Kakashi. She sighed and leaned back, her aquamarine eyes studying her handiwork.

"That's all I can do for now," she told her sensei.

Kakashi sat up slowly. _Impressive_, he thought. _She's learned quite a bit training under Lady Tsunade_. He looked at his student and praised, "Sakura, your training has paid off." Sakura blushed while Kakashi continued, "Now get back to the village, quick."

"In a minute," Sakura pressed.

She glanced toward the tree with Sasuke and Heero. She vanished and then reappeared beside Heero. Heero's vision blurred. When it refocused he saw Tzara beside him instead of Sakura.

"Tzara?" he asked, puzzled.

"Lie still," Sakura told him placing a hand on his good shoulder.

Heero touched her cheek, still seeing the other woman, as he muttered, "Got to protect...." He trailed off. His arm fell to his side as he grew limp.

Sakura blinked in wonder. She looked at the older boy's shoulder wound.

"He's lost a lot of blood," she observed. "We have to get him back to Lady Tsunade."

Sasuke nodded agreement. Heero stared at Sakura, delirious. He groaned as his shoulder throbbed. Sakura looked at him.

"Who do you have to protect?" she asked.

"T-Tza-Tzar....." Heero tried to answer. He groaned again and then fell silent, too weak to speak.

Sakura placed her hands on Heero's wound and used her chakra to do what she could. She sighed wearily as she took her hands away. Blood still trickled from his shoulder but at a slower pace.

"That's all I can do. I'm wiped out," she told Sasuke.

Heero's mind flashed back to Orochimaru's threat. He gathered his strength and tried to sit up.

Sasuke told his teammate, "Get him back to the village. I'll stay here and help Kakashi sensei occupy-

"LAY DOWN!" Sakura ordered glaring dangerously at Heero. Heero grunted as he fell back against the tree trunk, wearied from the effort.

Sasuke blinked and then finished, "Stay here and help Kakashi occupy Orochimaru."

Sakura nodded. "Right," she agreed. She stood and brought Heero's arm around her shoulders. Turning to Sasuke she said, "Sasuke...be careful."

Sasuke nodded and then disappeared. Supporting Heero, Sakura dashed through the trees towards the village. Heero stared at her. He felt dizzy but he refused to buckle.

"Tzara....," he murmured. His vision faded. He tried to focus as another wave of lightheadedness zapped his strength.

"Stop talking, you'll only make it worse," Sakura gently ordered. She sprinted faster. Heero groaned as he tried to stay conscious. His head drooped lower. Panic gripped Sakura's chest. She thought frantically, _If I don't hurry, he's done for!_

***

Gamabunta, the chief toad, leapt through the forest with Naruto and Jiraiya riding on his back. They arrived at the battle sight where Kakashi and Sasuke were facing off with Orochimaru. The snake ninja stood smirking evilly while the two younger shinobi hid to catch their breath. The sun glinted off his long, black hair as he turned to the new arrivals.

"All right, you're in for it now!" Naruto declared, his energy renewed.

"Long time no see, Orochimaru," the Toad Sage commented.

"Jiraiya, how good to see you again. Thank you for bringing me my prey, it'll be much easier to kill him now," Orochimaru said silkily. He emitted an evil chuckle. Jiraiya looked disgusted. Orochimaru just smirked at his old teammate. "Ready to die?"

Jiraiya glared him evenly. "Not quite yet."

"Ooooo...this should be fun," Orochimaru taunted.

Jiraiya spoke aside to Naruto, "We have to wear him down, make him use up his chakra." The blonde boy nodded in understanding. Orochimaru eyed them slyly while Jiraiya stared back, arms crossed over his chest.

"Forbidden Jutsu! Seal destruction!" the snake ninja cried, forming a series of hand signs. Hand exploded out of the ground, grabbing Gamabunta's legs in a vice-like grip. "Coils of death jutsu!" Orochimaru commanded. Snakes appeared and coiled around the giant toad.

"Ugh! I'm sorry, Jiraiya, he's got me cornered! I'll be back later!" Gamabunta managed to say as the snakes squeezed him tightly. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Darn it!" Jiraiya and Naruto cried in unison.

"Pitiful creature," Orochimaru commented. He added as he performed another jutsu, "Acid fangs." The snakes bared their fangs, leaping at Jiraiya and Naruto.

"Toad stomach jutsu!" Jiraiya cried forming a hand sign.

A giant toad's esouphogas surrounded him and his young apprentice. It was very squishy and sticky, near impossible to get through. However, the snakes bit into the throat and the acid started to melt it. The snakes managed to eat a hole through the pink tissue. Orochmimaru made a hand sign.

"Snake barrage," he said and the snakes struck at the two shinobi. Naruto and Jiraiya dodged the incoming attack.

Jiraiya appeared near Orochimaru, cornering him while he performed a jutsu. "Rasengan!" A swirling ball of blue chakra appeared in the Toad Sage's palm.

"Snake coffin," Orochimaru countered. The snakes attempted to shield him, but the impact threw him against a tree. The snake ninja regained himself and attacked. "Acid fangs!" he yelled. The snakes leapt for Jiraiya. He jumped back, but the snakes followed him.

"Water style, hidden mist jutsu!" Jiraiya cried, forming the appropriate hand sign. A thick mist appeared and hid everything.

"You can't evade me for long," Orochimaru taunted before vanishing.

"I don't have to," Jiraiya replied in his deep voice.

Naruto tried to stand up nearby, but collapsed. He still hadn't regained much of his chakra and dodging those snakes earlier had left him exhausted. He remained on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Suddenly Orochimaru appeared behind him. Naruto didn't have to see who it was. He knew that chakra presence. _I don't have any chakra at all! And I'm completely worn out...._, he thought frantically. Time seemed to slow to a near crawl. Naruto's eyes widened. Orochimaru raised his sword to strike the blonde boy. Naruto silently screamed, _Nine Tailed Fox! _


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected Bond

Sorry this took so long to get up. I've been juggling college and four other stories at the moment. Well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Gundam Wing.

The Yuy Clan Arc

Episode 3: Unexpected Bond

A deafening roar erupted through Naruto's consciousness. Power swelled throughout his body as red chakra enveloped him, shielding Naruto from Orochimaru's blade. Naruto slowly turned his head to face the snake ninja. Orochimaru's eyes grew wide in amazement. The blonde boy bared fangs at him and his nails grew longer. The whisker marks on his cheeks grew much more feral looking, and his eyes turned red with slit pupils. _The nine tailed fox_, Orochimaru realized.

"You!" the boy screamed in a gruff voice.

Naruto punched the snake ninja, knocking him back. Orochimaru grunted as he hit a tree. The others stared in stunned silence. _Amazing..., _Jiraiya thought as he smirked. Sasuke's eyes widened. _Is that the…_he wondered.

Orochimaru stepped away from the tree and emitted an evil chuckle. Growling Naruto faced him. The boy moved in blur as he ran around and up and down two trees, coming up behind Orochimaru with a roundhouse kick. The ninja dodged and swung his sword around to slash at Naruto. Naruto clapped his hands together, holding the sword blade between his palms.

Scowling furiously Naruto accused, "You killed my sensei, and now you'll _pay_!"

Orochimaru kicked at Naruto, but the young Genin flipped backwards dodging the blow. Orochimaru slashed his sword at the boy. Red chakra swirled protectively around Naruto in a red haze. Naruto knocked the sword aside and produced a frenzied yell. Orochimaru jumped back, power hungry eyes wide with delight.

"Acid fangs!" Orochimaru called. Snakes appeared and struck at Naruto.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto countered. A clone slashed its way through the onslaught of snakes with Naruto in his wake. The snakes attacked the clone all at once, overpowering him until he disappeared. While the snakes attacked the clone, the real Naruto charged Orochimaru.

"Venom blade!" Orochimaru said. Thick, green, electrified venom shot out of his mouth at Naruto. Naruto flew backwards, knocked flat from the impact. He rolled over backward, and came up roaring.

Sasuke sprang behind Orochimaru with a ball of electricity crackling in his hand. "Chidori!" he cried.

Orochimaru grabbed the dark haired boy's wrist and threw him. The chidori sizzled out as Sasuke landed some distance away. He threw a paper bomb, but Orochimaru dodged it easily. Naruto charged him. Orochimaru ducked nimbly to the side. He wrapped his tongue around the boy, pinning Naruto's arms to his sides. The long slimy stretch of flesh coiled tightly around Naruto's throat as Orochimaru lifted him off the ground. Naruto's wind pipe closed, cutting off his air supply. The world dimmed before his eyes and the red chakra disappeared, returning Naruto to normal.

Sasuke rushed to aid his comrade, but Orochimaru slammed Naruto into him. Sasuke crashed against a tree and crumpled in a heap. The snake ninja chuckled evilly. He drew back his arm to stab the boy struggling to break free of his tongue's hold. Blood trickled down the side of Naruto's face from where his head at smacked against Sasuke. Orochimaru smirked as the tip of his tongue licked some of the warm liquid from Naruto's cheek. Orochimaru pointed his sword tip at the boy's abdomen.

Just as he thrust it forward, two things happened. One, Kakashi leapt forward with his Lightning blade jutsu and sliced the sword in half. At the same time Orochimaru felt his face cave as an iron fist smashed into it. The snake ninja flew back in shock. He released Naruto. The boy landed on the ground with a thud. Naruto sat up gulping air down as fast as he could. He saw Heero standing defensively between him and Orochimaru.

Heero and Sakura had been attacked by sound ninja on the way to the hospital. Sakura had put up a brave fight, but she got knocked unconscious by the last ninja. Heero had dispatched the remaining enemy with a well aimed kunai. He had then carefully hid Sakura where no enemies could find her and made his way back to the battle. Sakura's earlier healing had given him some strength so he decided to put it to good use. After all, it was his fault Orochimaru was there to begin with, but Heero didn't know how long he would hold out.

A wave of dizziness swept over Heero. Punching Orochimaru had caused the blood to drain faster from his shoulder wound. Orochimaru seized his chance and the electric venom gushed from his mouth in powerful blast. Naruto leapt to his feet.

"Get out of the way!" he called to Heero. He tackled the older boy, pulling him to safety. The venom soared past them. Naruto rushed Orochimaru with surprising speed. A ball of swirling chakra formed in his hand. "Rasengan!" he cried. Orochimaru didn't have time to move out of the way. The chakra sphere took him in the side and sent him flying across the clearing.

Kakashi stared in surprise at his student. "He can....?" he began.

Naruto turned in amazement at the sound of his teacher's voice. "Kakashi Sensei?! You're alive...."

Just then Orochimaru vanished. Heero staggered to his feet, determined to help however he could. He swayed and started to collapse. He felt an arm wrap around his neck and another cross over behind his head, firmly trapping him in a headlock. Heero choked and feebly grasped at the arms holding him captive. He heard Orochimaru chuckle in his ear.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled spotting Orochimaru. He started to charge the man, but stopped when the snake ninja tightened his hold, further cutting off Heero's air. Naruto growled in frustration.

"Let him go," Kakashi ordered in a low tone.

Orochimaru ignored the Jounin and smirked at Naruto. "Want him back? Then how about an exchange, his life for yours? I'll let him go if you let me kill you," he offered in his oily voice.

"Liar! You'll kill him anyway!" Naruto accused.

Naruto charged Orochimaru, but the ninja vanished. He reappeared in a tree to Naruto's left. The three Leaf ninja looked up to see him pull out a knife and press the tip under Heero's chin. Boiling with rage, Naruto leapt up to the tree branch. Orochimaru was so startled by the boy's rashness that he didn't have time to react. Naruto landed a punch in the ninja's face, knocking him off the branch.

As they fell Naruto kicked Orochimaru in the throat. The ninja released Heero. Naruto caught the older boy and landed on the ground. _Why do you keep saving me?_ Naruto questioned silently. Heero gasped for air, panting heavily. The blonde draped one of the other boy's arms over his neck and leapt into the trees. He jumped from tree to tree until they were a safe distance. Naruto set the injured boy down on the branch. He looked at Heero with a worried expression. Heero's vision blurred. Instead of Naruto, he saw a young boy with silver hair and bright jade eyes. Heero stared at him in confusion.

Naruto's voice sounded far away as he asked, "You okay, buddy?" He chuckled sheepishly. "Huh. Stupid question." As Heero gazed groggily, the boy faded back to Naruto. The blonde boy watched him seriously. "Why do you keep trying to rescue me?"

Heero stared at him with hazy eyes. He felt his consciousness fading as warm blood continued to trickle down his arm. "You.... remind me...of someone..." Heero trailed off as the world dimmed.

"Hm…" was Naruto's only response. He hefted the older on his back piggy back style and sprinted for the village. Heero groaned. Naruto blinked. He had a serious look on his face. He pushed himself to go faster.

"Naruto....there something's I have to tell......you...." Heero tried to speak. Naruto remained silent, encouraging him to continue. Heero grimaced from the pain throbbing in his shoulder. He managed to say, "Orochimaru is the one who sent me. He wanted me to...." he trailed off as his strength ebbed.

"I know," Naruto said quietly.

Heero tried to speak again, "He wanted me to kill you..."

"I know," Naruto replied in a low, serious voice, "but you didn't."

Heero fell silent and Naruto wondered for a moment if he passed out, but then the older boy groaned again. Naruto felt warm blood seep through his clothing. He drove himself to increase his speed even more. His legs burned and his arms started to ache from holding the older boy.

"He'll come for you..." Heero said weakly.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I know that too."

Barely conscious, Heero let his chin drop onto Naruto's shoulder. "You remind me of him...." he murmured. Naruto gave him a questioningly look. Heero's vision blurred and he once again saw the silver haired boy in Naruto's place. He blinked as his mind slipped into darkness. "Noruka......" Heero mumbled. He groaned and passed out.

Naruto's face hardened in determination. _I have to get Heero to Grandma Tsunade!_ The trees zipped past in a green haze as Naruto pushed his body mercilessly. _Hang on, Heero. We're almost there, _he silently encouraged. Gritting his teeth, Naruto broke out of the forest and ran through the village.

***

Naruto collapsed onto the hospital's white floor. He panted heavily due to his frantic running. Heero lay limply on Naruto's back, his bleeding slowed from his shoulder being pressed against the blonde boy. The nurse at the reception desk gasped when she saw them.

"What--"

Naruto interrupted her managing to speak between pants, "Get...Tsunade...Heero went too...far..." He finished just before he fell forward onto the floor passed out from exhaustion.

Wasting no time, the lady grabbed another nurse and ordered, "Get Lady Hokage! Now, hurry!"

Later Heero was lying bandaged in a hospital bed with Naruto sitting unconscious in a chair. Lady Tsunade entered and stared at the two boys. Naruto groaned and opened one eye. He spotted Tsunade.

He leapt to his feet exclaiming, "Grandma Tsu-uggnnnnh..." he trailed off instantly regretting his action as dizziness washed over him. He collapsed back into the chair.

Tsunade glared at him. "I told you not to call…" she sighed knowing this wasn't the time to argue about names. "Just tell me what happened."

"Heero pushed himself way too far. His wound broke open again, and then Orochimaru wiped the floor with him!" Naruto explained. His hands clutched the chair's armrests in fury. "He saved my life doing it."

"And then you turned around and almost threw it away getting here!" Tsunade scolded. She sighed again at the boy's rash behavior. She added, "What's this about Orochimaru?"

"What, Sakura isn't here yet--" Just then the door burst open and the pink haired kunoichi ran into the room. She bent over panting hard. The girl looked as though she had just run a marathon. "Sakura!" Naruto cried.

Sakura forced herself to stand up, but she failed to stop her panting. "Lady...Tsunade...Orochimaru....attacking..." the girl managed.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade demanded. Her eyes grew wide in alarm. Heero groaned disturbed by the Hokage's outburst. His eyes remained closed as he turned his head.

"He's attacking the north side of the village now- Pervy Sage, Kakashi Sensei, and Sasuke are holding him off until you get there," Naruto explained. He glanced at Heero's silent form.

"I'm going. Naruto, you're staying here," she told them.

Naruto started to complain, "What?! But--"

"No buts! You stay here, and if anything comes near this hospital..." Tsunade warned with a scary look in her eyes.

Naruto hopped up and saluted. "You got it, Grandma! I won't let you down!" He winced as his body protested to the movement. "Ugh....unnnhh.....ow....I mean, I'm fine!"

"Sakura, you stay here too. You're both exhausted and you're no good to the village this way." With that the Hokage left in a flourish.

Naruto sank back in his chair letting out a small groan. Heero groaned and turned his head again. Naruto and Sakura watched him anxiously. Sakura approached the bed and laid a hand on the older boy's brow. He started mumbling in his sleep.

"Naruto...Tzara..." he muttered and then growled. "Orochimaru...." Sakura and Naruto looked at each other. Both had a look of concern.

"What are you talking about, buddy?" Naruto asked him, but Heero fell silent. Naruto sighed as he thought to himself, _I wonder if he'll be okay...._Heero's eyes snapped wide open. He gasped and jerked upright in the bed. He coughed fitfully, blood spattering onto the sheets from his mouth. The two younger ninjas jumped at the sudden movement. "Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura grabbed a nearby rag and held it to Heero's mouth. Heero held his sides, continuing to cough up blood. His body shook violently. Sakura watched him with a serious expression on her face. She glanced at Naruto and saw he had the same look. The blonde boy found a cup and filled it with water. Sakura pulled away the rag so Heero could get a drink. As the water washed down his throat, his coughing subsided. Sakura wiped the blood off his face and Naruto helped him lie back down.

"Are you all right?" the blonde asked him.

"Been through worse," Heero answered in a hoarse voice.

Naruto stared and shrugged saying, "I believe you." Heero looked at him with a hint of a smile playing at his lips. Naruto crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back. He gave Heero a quizzical look. "What?" But Heero only looked at the ceiling before he passed out again.

***

"Lightning blade!" Kakashi cried. The silver haired ninja lunged at Orochimaru with his hand engulfed in electricity.

"Snake coffin!" Orochimaru countered. His snakes leapt in front of Kakashi, blocking the man's attack. Sasuke launched a paper bomb at the snake ninja, but Orochimaru dodged it. "Acid fangs!" he exclaimed. The snakes attacked Kakashi and Sasuke with their fangs bared.

Sasuke formed a series of hand seals. "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" He blew a giant fireball out of his mouth and burned up the snakes. A sound ninja appeared beside Orochimaru.

"Get Heero and Naruto....leave these weaklings to me," Orochimaru ordered. The sound ninja nodded and disappeared. With a determined scowl Sasuke vanished after him. Orochimaru turned back to his enemies. He formed a hand sign saying, "Earth style: cobra strike."

A branch of earth shot out of the ground and twisted into the shape of a snake. The earth snake dove for Jiraiya and Kakashi. The two ninja jumped aside. Kakashi's sharingan eye widened slightly so he could use his copying ability. They didn't call him the Copy Ninja for nothing.

"Earth style: cobra strike!" Kakashi cried. An exact replica of the snake launched out of the ground and coiled around the original. It squeezed and the two broke apart. Orochimaru vanished. Kakashi glanced around to see if he could spot the enemy ninja. Suddenly he reappeared behind Kakashi.

"Water style: ice bomb jutsu!" Jiraiya cried.

Needles of ice shot toward Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodged the needles as Kakashi somersaulted forward. When Kakashi rolled to his feet Orochimaru's tongue wrapped around his waist. The tongue snapped like a whip, hurling Kakashi against a tree. Kakashi's body disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving behind the log he had used for his substitution jutsu. Jiraiya threw a kunai at Orochimaru's tongue and pinned it to the tree. Orochimaru shrieked in pain.

The real Kakashi jumped down on top of Orochimaru's head. The snake ninja grunted as he sprawled on the ground. Orochimaru pressed his palm on the earth. Earth snakes jumped out of ground and knocked Kakashi off. Standing up, Orochimaru yanked the knife out of his tongue and pulled the slimy flesh back into his mouth. He turned to face Kakashi. Kakashi leapt away, but Orochimaru was on top of him before he could get far.

"Too slow. Now you die!" the snake ninja declared with an evil smirk. Just then acidic vomit blasted towards Orochimaru. He dodged to the side. Lady Tsunade arrived riding on the back of a giant slug. Orochimaru chuckled evilly. Now both his old teammates were present, but he decided this was a fight for another day. He jumped into a tree and watched the group below him.

"It's a bit too crowded now, but don't you worry. I'll be back," he assured them. "Heero and I have unfinished business to attend to." He emitted another evil chuckle.

Tsunade glared ice picks at him. "Don't you dare!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, but I do. I'm quite interested in him," Orochimaru said.

Jiraiya frowned. "Well, get uninterested."

"Oh, come now, Jiraiya, surely you're just as curious."

Jiraiya glared wordlessly at his former friend. Orochimaru chuckled before melting into the tree and disappearing. Kakashi sighed and then frowned under his mask. Jiraiya's shoulders slouched with a sigh. Tsunade's slug disappeared as she hopped to the ground.

"What's going on here?!" she demanded.

"Orochimaru came here to kill Naruto, but Heero stopped him. Heero is a member of the Yuy clan. The clan hales from the Village Hidden in the Sky in the Land of Obsidian. They're power matches that of the Uchihas and possibly surpasses them. Even as a Chuunin, Heero is more powerful than me," Kakashi explained. He put a hand behind his head and chuckled sheepishly. "Although, he's not as skilled yet. He did manage to summon a phoenix to help him fight Orochimaru. Yuy clan members are the only ones who have enough power to do that. Anyway, we better keep an eye on him."

Jiraiya nodded. "Kakashi's right."

Tsunade's brow creased in a thoughtful frown. "No wonder Orochimaru wants him."

"We better get back to the village," Jiraiya suggested. The other two nodded and then the group disappeared.

***

Heero groaned. Naruto's head instantly snapped up, attentive to any sounds the older boy made. Heero hadn't regained consciousness yet, and Naruto and Sakura started to worry. Heero groaned again. Naruto, feeling anxious, leaned forward in his seat. Heero gagged and then coughed, splattering blood on his chest. Sakura grabbed the rag she had used earlier and held it lightly to his mouth. Naruto quickly refilled the cup with water. He offered it to Heero, but he was coughing too much to drink. Blood flecked from his mouth with every violent cough. Just then Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya entered the room. Sasuke trailed in behind them and stood off to the side. He'd regrouped with them after defeating the sound ninja.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura exclaimed, relieved to see the medical ninja.

Tsunade rushed to Heero's side. She placed her hands on his chest, green chakra glowing around them. Heero quieted and managed to take shaky breaths. Finally he started to breathe normally again. He lay limply in the bed, exhaustion sweeping over him. Heero closed his eyes for a moment. Jiraiya moved to sit in the window when Naruto spotted him and the others for the first time. He'd been so worried about Heero he hadn't seen them enter.

"Kakashi Sensei! Pervy Sage!" he exclaimed. He added putting an arm behind his head, "Whew, good, you're alive! I thought Orochimaru had gotten you for sure!"

"What makes you think that?!" Jiraiya demanded indignantly. He sighed in tired frustration at the blonde boy's lack of confidence in him. Turning his gaze to the boy in the bed he asked, "How's he doing?"

Sakura watched the brown haired boy with a sad, sympathetic face. "Will he be all right?"

"He doesn't look so good," Kakashi commented. He picked up another rag and wiped the blood off Heero's chest.

"He shouldn't even be alive. He won't be getting out of here any time soon, that's for sure," Tsunade told them. Heero opened his eyes and stared wearily at the ceiling. A few moments of silence passed.

"Yeah," Kakashi finally said, breaking the quiet. He sighed and then fixed Heero with a stern eye. "So, ready to just tell the whole story now?"

Heero sighed in defeat. "Orochimaru…approached me…few weeks ago….told me he wanted to kill someone in Leaf Village," he struggled to speak. He was completely exhausted and he barely managed to stay conscious. "Told me I…would know person…'cause he was loud… and always boasted… he was going to be Hokage."

"But when you found out the target was Naruto you didn't kill him," Kakashi stated. Heero gave a very slight nod. _You couldn't could you, Heero?_ Kakashi thought.

"Why didn't you?" Naruto asked the brown haired boy. Heero remained silent, too weak to say more.

"You didn't want to take the job, did you?" Kakashi asked him. Heero flopped his head from side to side in an attempt to shake his head. Kakashi sighed and explained to the others, "Orochimaru threatened to kill someone Heero cares about if he didn't cooperate."

"So that's why you wouldn't tell us," Naruto realized. Heero remained silent. Suddenly he started coughing again. Tsunade laid her hands on him and healed him the best that she could. Heero, completely exhausted, finally slipped into unconsciousness.

"Doesn't look like he'll be awake anytime soon," Kakashi remarked. "I'll stay here and guard him for now."

Tsunade nodded agreement. "All right. The rest of you should get to work and clean up the village. That snake did nearly as much damage as last time," she turned back to Heero's still form. "I'll join you as soon I get him cleaned up."

With that everyone except Naruto filed out of the room. Kakashi sat down in a chair and pulled out his orange book in preparation for the long day. Tsunade left the room to go get a bath started so she could clean the blood off Heero's body and dress his wounds again. The coughing had reopened his shoulder wound. Naruto stood beside the bed. He looked down at Heero. Heero groaned and opened his eyes slightly. Kakashi looked up from his book at the sound. Heero stared at Naruto as his vision blurred. Once again Naruto transformed into a young boy with silver hair and jade eyes.

"Noruka..." Heero croaked. He gagged slightly and emitted a small cough before passing out again. Naruto creased his brow in thought. _Why does he keep calling me Noruka?_ he wondered.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Go help with the repairs, Naruto. I'm sure it'd be fine if you came back later," he told his student. "And don't worry. I'm sure he's gonna pull through."

"He'd better," Naruto said quietly. He walked out, closing the door softly behind him.


	4. Chapter 4: A Stunning Revelation

Sorry this one took so long too. I went home for Spring break, and we don't have internet at my house. This was also a long chapter. Well, now you have it. Enjoy. Reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gundam Wing.

The Yuy Clan Arc

Episode 4: A Stunning Revelation

_"Heero, run!" the silver haired boy yelled._

_Six-year-old Heero bolted through the trees. He knew his enemy was close behind. He could feel the chakra presence closing the distance. Heero tripped and fell sprawling on the ground. Someone landed behind him. Heero staggered to his feet and turned to see the enemy ninja. The ninja performed a series of hand seals. Black chakra enveloped his body and black tentacles launched in Heero's direction. The black threads stiffened into spikes. Heero stood frozen. The spikes raced to impale him. Blood speckled Heero's chest and face causing him to blink. A look of horror spread across his face. The silver haired boy stood blocking the spikes' path. The black tentacles pierced all the way through at different points on his body. _

_"Noruka!" Heero screamed. _

Heero bolted upright in the hospital bed with eyes wide. He gagged and coughed holding his aching sides. Naruto leapt out of his skin at the sudden outburst and fell out of his chair with a surprised yell. Heero looked at Naruto in confusion.

Looking up from his seat on the floor Naruto grinned at him. "Hey, you're awake!" He giggled. "Awesome! How ya feelin'?"

Heero silently glanced around the room. He was in the hospital still. He looked down to see that his shoulder wound was nothing more than a scar now. How long had he been asleep? He looked out the window and was surprised to see snow on the ground. He looked back at Naruto as the blonde boy righted his chair and sat back down.

"How long have I been unconscious?" he asked.

"About a month," Naruto answered. "You were in a coma. Grandma Tsunade said it was because you used too much chakra and lost a lot of blood. She doesn't know why but something weird happened to your chakra network, and your organs got really stressed out. That's why you were coughing up blood."

Heero sighed. So he had used his chakra to its max and paid the consequences. Oh well, he didn't have time sit around. Heero swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I have to leave," he told Naruto.

"Say what?" Naruto squeaked.

Heero tried to get out of bed, but then all the strength left his body. He groaned, and his knees buckled. Naruto caught him. The younger boy sat Heero back on the bed.

"Yeah right. 'have to leave' my foot," the blonde remarked. Naruto straightened crossing his arms behind his head. "You may have to, but there's no way. Your insides are still out of whack."

"I have to. I didn't kill you, so he'll be after Tzara. I vowed to protect her," Heero insisted.

"Orochimaru hasn't moved at all. It's been quiet," Naruto assured him before adding under his breath, "Too quiet..." Heero sighed, but before he could say anything further, Naruto continued, "Anyway. Now that you're awake..." The blonde boy leaned forward, an intent look in his blue eyes, "We can go get some ramen!" Heero stared at the boy wondering if he was serious. Naruto just grinned and giggled.

Soon, Naruto and Heero were sitting in a place called Ichiraku's. It was nothing more than a food bar stationed on one of the streets. The owner was an older man, and he had a daughter possibly in her twenties working with him. They were nice people with bright smiles. Heero ate his plain ramen quietly. Ichiraku, the owner, handed Naruto a large bowl of ramen with pork and a bunch of other goodies.

"Here you are, Naruto, one large ramen with pork. Eat up!" he said cheerily. Naruto drooled at the sight of the food. He giggled before shoveling the ramen in his mouth with his chopsticks. Ichiraku glanced at Heero. "Who's your friend?" he asked Naruto as he wiped the counter. Naruto's mouth was still full of food when he tried to answer. The words came as mumbles and grunts.

"My name is Heero Yuy," Heero answered for the blonde boy. He fell quiet once again.

"Heero Yuy, huh? Hmm...It sounds familiar for some reason...." Heero stiffened slightly, unease flitting through his gut. But the older man shrugged and put his rag away adding, "Some ghost from the past I guess. Well, Heero, how do you like your ramen?"

Relaxing slightly, Heero merely replied, "Fair enough."

Ichiraku smiled warmly. "I'm glad you like it."

Naruto grinned and wolfed down more of the savory food. Heero paused, staring intently into the bowl. Then he continued to eat. The hesitation wasn't lost to either of the others however. Naruto glanced over at his companion with a thoughtful frown. For once in his life, he remained silent and resumed slurping up his noodles. Ichiraku looked at the two boys and sighed as he went back to work. Heero silently finished his ramen. Naruto gulped the rest of the broth and sighed with satisfaction. A moment of silence passed.

"Hey, want to see something?" Naruto asked quietly.

Heero gave him a questioning look. "Hm? Sure."

"Come on," Naruto said. He got up and, after paying for their meal, stood outside waiting for Heero.

Heero slowly stood, grunting from the ache in his body. Naruto watched him with serious, sympathetic eyes. Heero followed the blonde boy down the street. Their shoes barely made a sound as they stepped on the powdery snow. Heero kept his hands in his jean jacket's pockets trying to keep them warm. They wondered through the village before reaching the gate and heading into the forest. Naruto led him up a hill to a clearing in the woods. A creek lay frozen nearby. Heero looked around. He didn't see anything extraordinary about this place. Granted it was peaceful but otherwise normal.

"What?" he asked.

"Come over here," Naruto directed sitting on top of a rock sticking out over the frozen water.

Heero slowly complied and sat down beside Naruto. He groaned slightly from the pain it caused his body. From the rock you could see a few houses on the outskirts of the village, on past to the distant forest, and the tail end of the mountain range. They stared in silence for a moment.

"I like coming here to think. It's quiet, and no one is ever around here," Naruto explained. "You can see for miles."

Heero merely replied, "Hmm…yeah." They fell quiet again. A few moments passed with the two of them just sitting in the comfort of each other's company.

Finally Naruto broke the silence as he commented, "This is where Iruka sensei first taught me how to do a jutsu." His eyes grew distant while he continued, "It was a transformation jutsu. It was awful. I tried to look like the Third Hokage, but it just wouldn't work." He fell silent, remembering his attempts at the jutsu.

Heero stared quietly out at the view. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

Naruto thought for a moment before he answered, "I don't know. I just am."

"Hm...Why do you bother with me?" Heero questioned. "Why won't you just let me leave?"

Naruto frowned in thought. "Because..." he began, "I still owe you. You saved my butt back there." Naruto also felt a strange connection with the older boy. He didn't know why, but he seemed to have formed some sort of bond with the brown haired sixteen-year-old.

"One for one. We're even," Heero told him flatly.

Naruto shook his head and then went on to list the times the older boy had saved him, "First, there was when a kunai came out of nowhere and got you in the shoulder. Remember? Then you saved me again during the fight with Orochimaru. We're not even yet."

"You got me to the hospital. It's the same thing," Heero told him.

Again Naruto shook his head insisting, "That was payback for the first time you saved me." Naruto watched Heero's expressionless face. "Why do you care anyway? If you're dead, you can't save Tzara, can you?"

"No," Heero answered quietly.

He slowly stood and walked towards the forest. Naruto watched him as Heero stopped at the edge of the trees. He stood there lost in his own thoughts. Naruto turned his gaze to the frozen creek beneath him. He watched fish swam in little circles under the ice. Suddenly his head jerked up. He barreled toward Heero, knocking him flat. A paper bomb attached to a kunai hit the ground where Heero had been seconds before. It exploded with a loud boom. Heero groaned in pain from being tackled. He looked in the direction where the kunai had traveled. He saw nothing. Naruto leapt back up, kunai held before his face defensively.

"Now we're even, right?" he asked with a smirk. Heero carefully stood. Naruto spoke aside to him in a very quiet voice, "Don't move...behind you, eight o'clock." Heero took a defensive stance. They had taken his weapons when he was in the hospital.

"Hmph. Stupid leaf ninja. I can hear you quite easily," the enemy scoffed.

A kunai shot out from the forest. Heero skipped to the side, and the projectile hit the ground between the boys. The ninja appeared above them.

"Fools," he jeered. His gray and purple attire was unmistakable.

"Sound ninja!" Naruto exclaimed seeing the ninja above them.

Heero made a hand seal. "Shield jutsu!" Blue chakra twisted into a transparent dome around the two boys. The sound ninja pushed off against the dome. He landed a few feet away. Naruto's eyes widened. _If a sound ninja is here then..._he thought to himself.

"Hey! Can you make this thing into like a ball or something?" Naruto asked aloud.

"Yeah," Heero answered. The shield shifted into a big ball around them.

"Great! Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto cried making the designated hand signs. Three Naruto clones appeared and started running. The chakra ball spun like a hamster wheel. It quickly moved away from the ninja and headed in a direction opposite the village. The sound ninja stared for a moment before chasing after them. Naruto turned to Heero. "Ok. Do you have any ideas?"

"Don't die," Heero remarked dryly.

"Great idea," Naruto replied with hooded eyes. He sighed in exasperation. "I wish Shikamaru was here. He's good at this."

"Follow my lead," Heero told him.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at him. "Huh?"

Heero formed a series of hand seals. "Sonic twister!" he said.

A blue twister appeared and exploded in all directions outside the chakra ball. The blast knocked the ninja off his feet. The man rolled a ways, but then somersaulted back onto his feet.

"Hm...Impressive. No wonder Lord Orochimaru is so interested in you," the sound ninja commented. Heero remained silent as the ninja continued to pursue them. He leapt in front of them and blasted them with a sound wave, knocking them back. The two boys and three clones regained their footing inside the ball. Heero gritted his teeth against the pain wracking his body.

The real Naruto pulled out several shuriken and threw them at the man. At the same time Heero performed a fire jutsu. The ninja dodged the ninja stars, but ran right into the oncoming flame. The inferno threw him backwards. He landed on his back smoking and lifeless. Naruto blinked, amazed by the powerful attack.

"We'd better get out of here," Heero told him.

"You got it!" Naruto agreed. He and the clones started running back to the village. The chakra ball ran over the now dead sound ninja.

"Ew!" the three clones exclaimed in unison.

"Suck it up guys; we have a job to do!" Naruto ordered.

"Right!" the clones replied at the same time. Just then Heero released the jutsu and staggered. The clones cried out as they flew forward. They collapsed in puffs of smoke.

Naruto leapt up. "Hey, a little warning next time!"

"I'm running low on chakra," Heero told him, panting heavily.

"Well, yeah, but you should still warn a guy..." Naruto insisted in annoyance. Heero swayed slightly from exhaustion. "Come on. Don't pass out on me again...," Naruto remarked approaching the older boy. He pulled Heero onto his back with a tired sigh and gripped his friend's legs. "Let's get going!" Naruto exclaimed, sprinting through the trees.

"Careful, there may be more," Heero warned.

Naruto panted as he ran with the older boy on his back. "Don't need to remind me of that! I know a short cut!" He ran back into the clearing they had just left and toward the rock by the creek. Careful not to slip on the ice, Naruto ran beneath it into a tunnel. "This leads to the academy...Iruka sensei will be there," he explained. Heero's body ached all over. The jostling movements didn't help. He gagged and coughed up a little bit of blood. Naruto groaned pathetically. "If Grandma Tsunade finds out I got one of her patients wounded, I'm dead! Aw man...." he whimpered.

"I was already wounded. You had nothing to do with it," Heero assured him.

"I wish you'd explain that to her," Naruto remarked dryly.

The tunnel ended with a set of steps leading up. Heero could see a trapdoor set into the ceiling. Naruto burst through the door, coming up out of the floor beside Iruka, the young academy teacher.

"Aaaaaaaggggh!" Iruka cried in alarm. He jumped back, tripping over his chair and falling on his rear. A moment of silence passed throughout the room. Then all the kids laughed uproariously. Iruka shot the class a withering glare, and the room fell silent once more.

Just then Konohamaru, the late Third Hokage's grandson, spotted Naruto as the blonde boy exited the tunnel. "Naruto! What are you doing?!"

"No time, Konohamaru! Iruka sensei, we got trouble!" Naruto managed to say before he resumed panting. Heero was also breathing heavily. Naruto felt the brown haired boy's grip loosen on his shoulders.

"But boss, I wanna help!" Konohamaru protested.

Naruto ignored the kid and set Heero on floor, propping him against the wall. He plopped down beside the older boy blowing out air as he did. They both felt exhausted from the run, and the fight with the sound ninja had taken a heavy toll on Heero.

"What kind of trouble?" Iruka questioned, suddenly concerned.

"Sou- uh, a game, that's all!" Naruto said thinking quickly. "I want to talk to you about Heero here cheating at a game we played...." he lied.

"What?!" Iruka exclaimed incredulous.

"Come on, we'll talk about it over here so we don't bother the students," Naruto urged flashing the kids a big grin.

Realization dawned on Iruka, and he gave an understanding, "Oh." Naruto draped on of Heero's arms around his shoulders and helped him walk out of the room. Iruka followed the two boys. He shot the students a warning glance before leaving the classroom. Once in the hall, Naruto lowered Heero to the floor beside the wall. Iruka gave the brunette a worried glance as he asked, "What's the problem, Naruto?"

"There's a strong possibility that Orochimaru is here," Heero answered wearily.

"What happened?" Iruka asked his face very serious. Naruto explained about what happened with the sound ninja. Iruka listened intently. When he finished, the academy teacher looked grave.

Heero tried to stand. "I have to get..." he began but then groaned and slumped against the wall, the effort exhausting him.

"Well, if they're going after you, then you know he doesn't have Tzara," Naruto pointed out.

"Why would he come after me?" Heero wondered aloud.

"I dunno, but you heard the sound ninja say 'No wonder he's so interested in you' after you did your sonic twister," Naruto reminded him. "And if he had Tzara, he'd use her as bait, wouldn't he?"

"Naruto, you figured that out?" Iruka teased lightly. Naruto grinned and winked at his former teacher.

"He must want my power," Heero concluded after some thought. It made sense; after all, he was a member of one of the most powerful clans. He groaned again as pain jolted through his body.

"And you're in the perfect condition for kidnapping," Iruka added gravely.

"I'm a threat to this village then."

"Not really."

"He doesn't strike me as the type of guy to quit."

Naruto commented quietly, "We've had trouble with Orochimaru before. It was only a matter of time anyway."

Iruka nodded. "We need to report this to the Hokage. Let's go."

Heero nodded and slowly stood up. Naruto caught him when he staggered. The blonde supported Heero as they made their way out of the academy. The cold air hit them hard after being in the warm building. They started to head to the Hokage tower when Rock Lee ran up to them.

"Naruto!" he called.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at Lee with a questioning gaze.

"The hokage has summoned you!" the bushy browed ninja informed him.

Naruto grinned. "Well, what a coincidence. We're just going to see her."

"Oh, Heero! I heard you were recovering! Congratulations!" Lee said ecstatically as he turned to Heero.

"Thanks," Heero commented dryly.

Iruka thought for a moment, the scar across his nose accenting a bit as he furrowed his brow. He looked at Lee. "Lee, give this message to the hokage!" Iruka went on to tell him what had happened.

"This is indeed serious! I'm off!" Lee gave a determined nod before taking off in the direction of the tower.

"Now what?" Heero asked.

"Now we....that's a good question. What now, Iruka sensei?" Naruto turned to his former teacher.

"You get Heero back to the hospital. His bandages need to be changed, and you can get orders from the hokage. Go!" the brown ponytailed man answered. He went back inside the academy to evacuate the children.

"Got it!" Naruto affirmed. He made a hand sign saying, "Shadow clone jutsu!" Two clones of Naruto appeared. "Okay, take him back to the hospital!" Naruto ordered them, indicating Heero.

"Right!" The clones hefted Heero up between them.

"What about you?" Heero asked.

"I'm going to the hokage to get orders!" Naruto answered. He started to run off, but then stopped. He looked back at Heero. "Hey, don't run off or anything, all right?"

Heero paused for a moment before nodding. "Okay." Naruto gazed at him critically. Then he nodded and ran off. Heero watched him go. _If it weren't for the hair and eyes it'd be like seeing Noruka again_, he observed. His thoughts came back to the present when the clones shifted him so they could grip his legs better.

"Off we go!" they said in unison.

The clones carried Heero towards the hospital. The village seemed at peace, oblivious to the threat hovering over it. Snow covered the street and buildings like white blankets. People milled around shopping and going about their work. As the trio ran down a street, they passed Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi turned in surprise and called after them. The clones halted.

"Heero! Naruto! What happened?" Sakura asked when she caught up to them.

"Orochimaru is in the village. Naruto went to the hokage," Heero answered in his low monotone.

"What?! He's...I'd better prepare for wounded!" she exclaimed in slight panic.

One of the clones remarked unwisely, "You're not a real doctor yet- augh!" He disappeared in a cloud of smoke when Sakura irritably hit him. With the sudden extra weight, the other clone barely managed to keep from dropping Heero.

Sakura stared in surprise. "Wait. That was a clone?"

"Yeah," Heero remarked dryly.

"Yeah, genius. Don't hit me or Heero'll never get to the hospital!" the remaining clone commented. Sakura apologized before running off to find other ninja to alert. Naruto's clone shifted Heero to his back and dashed for the hospital again. "Boy, you sure are heavy!" Heero glared at him. The clone shrugged as if just stating a fact. Heero sighed looking back toward the direction the real Naruto had taken. Seeing his glance the clone declared, "Ah, he'll be fine. Believe it!"

"Yeah," Heero replied quietly.

An explosion rang through the air and rocked the village. People looked around in alarm. Another explosion caused everyone to start running for shelter. Heero and the Naruto clone saw ninja sprinting toward the gate.

"He's here," Heero stated quietly.

"Darn it!" the clone cursed. He did a U-turn almost wiping out and continued on toward the center of the village. "Argh, when will he show up?! I could blow up at any time!" the clone wondered aloud meaning Naruto.

"Put me down. I'll head out on my own from here," Heero told him.

"No way! Are you kidding me?!" the clone looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You can't keep carrying me," Heero insisted.

"You might be a powerhouse, but you're not invincible!" the clone retorted.

"Like you said you might blow up at anytime."

"Just quit arguing and come up with a plan already!"

Heero fell silent for a moment. He should have expected the clone would be as stubborn as the original. "We need somewhere to hide," he said. "What about the tunnel?"

"Hey! That's a great idea!" exclaimed the clone.

Snow flew into the air as they skidded around a corner heading for the academy. The village past in a blur as the clone ninja-sprinted through it. They arrived at the academy shortly. Heero's breath caught. He gagged and coughed making sure to turn his head away from the clone.

"Are you okay?" the blonde replica asked with concern.

"Humph. What do you think?" Heero retorted quietly.

"Exactly my point! Whu-oh...."

"What?"

Heero redirected his gaze to see what the clone was looking at. He frowned. A sound ninja stood guarding the door to the academy. _Orochimaru must know about the tunnel_, Heero realized. _He must have suspected we'd try to go that way. It looks like the guard hasn't seen us._

"Is there another way?" Heero asked the clone.

The clone nodded. "Yeah, back in the woods where he showed you the first time. But they'll expect that…"

Naruto's clone threw a kunai at the enemy ninja. The Sound ninja blocked the projectile, but the clone disappeared while the guard was distracted. He ran lightly on the snow in a big circle around the academy. Coming upon a back window the clone opened it and jumped through. The classroom lay deserted with papers still on the desks and an equation drawn on the chalkboard. Silence reigned throughout the building.

"Is there anywhere else secure?" Heero asked quietly.

The clone chuckled. "Heeheeheehee....we'll be fine. Whoop-" he slipped behind a desk when he caught sight of another Sound ninja guarding the classroom door.

They silently watched the guard to see if he had heard them. The man didn't turn. Heero felt something catch in his throat again. He grunted trying to stifle a cough. Naruto's clone clamped a hand over Heero's mouth. The clone grimaced. The guard turned his head and scanned the room. Seeing nothing, he grunted and turned back to the door. The Naruto clone seized the chance. He dove into the hole in the floor they had come through earlier. The clone ran down the steps and arrived inside the tunnel. He sprinted a little further so they would be out of earshot.

The clone looked back down the passage way. He breathed a sigh. "Whew, good. You made it."

Just then a low chuckle floated through the air. It echoed down the tunnel. The clone gasped in shock, and Heero's neck hairs bristled. They both knew that laugh.

"No," Heero growled quietly.

"Hmmmm....what do we have here? Hiding in a hole in the ground, are we? I must say I am surprised you got past my guard...a nice bit of foot work for a genin carrying a boy twice his size...." an oily voice commented slyly.

Heero looked behind them to see Orochimaru standing only a few feet away. Long black hair framed the snake ninja's pale face. He wore an amused smirk as his eyes bore into Heero. The brown haired boy had to suppress a shiver, knowing exactly what the man wanted: power. He knew he was in no condition to fight the sennin, but there was no way they could out run him either. Heero's face set in a determined scowl, and he managed to jump off the clone's back. He stepped in front of the clone.

"Go," He ordered calmly.

"No way!" the clone declared. He grabbed Heero's arm and yanked the older boy behind him. The clone lifted a handful of shuriken. "I told you, quit arguing with me! I'll get us out of this somehow....Believe it!"

"Get out of here, now," Heero repeated in his deep monotone. He tried to pull out of the clone's grip, but the blonde tightened his hold.

The clone glared at him. "Are you deaf?!"

Orochimaru emitted another low chuckle. "Mmm...Such warmth and loyalty in the young people these days...it really warms your heart, doesn't it?" The snake ninja shot toward them. He closed the distance before either boy had a chance to react. The ground suddenly exploded in front of him.

"Yeeeaaarrrhhh! Rasengan!" A blue sphere of swirling chakra smashed into Orochimaru as Naruto burst out of the earth. The dark haired ninja flew back, shock all over his face.

"Naruto," Heero said in mild surprise.

Naruto glanced back at him. "Told you I'd get us out of this!" he cried triumphantly. Turning back to Orochimaru he added, "Now get going! I'll hold him as long as I can."

"Naruto...." Heero started to protest but stopped. He sighed in annoyance.

Orochimaru staggered upright, glaring darkly at the blonde boy in front of him. He wiped blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You'll pay for that, you brat," he promised. Naruto merely gave him a determined smirk.

"You heard 'im, we gotta book!" the clone cried. He ran down the tunnel dragging Heero by his arm as they went. Heero grunted from the pain the movement caused him, but he followed.

Orochimaru stood. He somehow managed to simultaneously glare and grin at Naruto. The snake ninja licked his face, and then slipped his tongue back into his mouth. "You'll hold me? How zealous of you," he mocked coolly.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled.

"Harsh last words, don't you think?" Orochimaru rushed towards Naruto. Naruto gasped and leapt out of the way. Heero stopped, causing the clone to stumble backwards. Memories flooded the older boy's mind as he stared at the real Naruto.

"Heero!" the clone urged. Heero ignored him as he watched the fight.

Naruto flipped over Orochimaru yelling, "What are you waiting for?! Get out of here!"

Orochimaru whacked Naruto out of the air slamming him into the ground. Air gushed out of the blonde's lungs. He lay there stunned for a moment. Orochimaru stood over him and chuckled.

"So brave..." he sneered.

Naruto kicked out. He jumped up and back as Orochimaru dodged the blow.

"You'll never win!" the boy declared.

Heero gathered his chakra and ran at Orochimaru. Naruto's clone tried to hold him back, but Heero twisted out of his grip. Thoughts kept flashing through his mind. He saw images of the silver haired boy. While the snake ninja was distracted by Naruto, Heero ran at him. He threw a chakra concentrated fist at Orochimaru. Before his punch could connect a shield of snakes shot up. Heero's fist smashed through the serpents. He jumped back when the snakes disappeared. The movement wracked his body with pain. Heero winced. Orochimaru took advantage of the pause, and threw his tongue towards Heero's neck. Naruto quickly kicked the older boy in the stomach, throwing him back some distance down the tunnel. Heero landed on his backside with an agonized grunt. He held an arm against his abdomen as he staggered upright. Before Heero could move Kakashi appeared beside him. The silver haired Jounin assessed the situation grimly. He seemed to sense Heero's thoughts as they watched Naruto fend off Orochimaru.

"He won't quit," Kakashi told him. "Want him to die for no reason?" Heero only stared at Kakashi. The man glanced past Heero saying, "Sasuke, come on."

It was then that Heero noticed the dark haired boy. Sasuke had appeared on the other side of Heero. He nodded silently. Naruto's clone reached Heero just as Kakashi and Sasuke vanished.

"I won't leave him to die," Heero stated quietly.

"Don't worry," Naruto's clone told him in a serious voice. "He won't. He made friends, you know. They'll back him up."

Heero narrowed his eyebrows. Just then his knees buckled. He knelt on the ground. He tried to stand back up, grunting from the effort, but collapsed to his knees again. Sakura appeared next to him.

"Great! You're here!" Naruto's clone exclaimed overjoyed.

The pink haired kunoichi wrapped Heero's arm around her shoulders as he staggered to his feet. "Come on, I'll help," she told him.

"Whew, boy, am I glad!" the clone remarked taking his other arm. Heero ignored his comment and leaned on them. His eyes were hooded.

"Let's get going! Uh....where to, exactly?" the clone asked.

"We have to...uh...well....That's actually a very good question," Sakura remarked. Before either of them had time to decide, several shuriken shot by the clone's head.

"Wha! Wherever, away from here!" he exclaimed.

They started running, but they ran straight into a wall of snakes. Sakura and the clone managed to skid to a stop in time. Several of the snakes launched at them. The clone leapt in front of Sakura and Heero shielding them from the onslaught. The snakes latched onto him. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The snakes started to attack again.

"Twister jutsu," Heero said managing to form the hand seals fast enough. A twister whipped around them and scattered the snakes. The serpents disappeared.

"Cut it out!" Sakura yelled. She grabbed Heero's jacket and slammed him against the wall. She fixed him with a fiery glare. "Naruto has apparently decided that he's your friend! You saved his life, and he thinks he owes you!" Heero stared back at her with a stone face. Sakura continued, "Naruto will _never_ give up, do you hear me?! And if you mess things up, and he dies, or is mutilated because you wouldn't let him do what's right, I'll wring your neck!" Heero remained silent.

Meanwhile, the real Naruto flew into a wall. He remained crammed upside down in the earth as he taunted, "Ha ha! Didn't even feel it! That all ya got?!" Just then Kakashi appeared beside him. "Kakashi sensei! What are _you_ doing here?! Where's Heero?"

"I have no idea. But you're about to get creamed," the Jounin sensei replied coolly.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I kinda noticed."

Kakashi turned to face Orochimaru. The snake ninja gazed back at him with an amused smirk. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, and the dark haired man chuckled.

"Hmm...Kakashi Hatake....you again, eh?" Orochimaru eyed him. Kakashi silently blinked in response.

Back down the tunnel Sakura frowned at Heero. "Now, aside from killing yourself, what can we do here anyway?"

She grabbed Heero's arm and ran. The brown haired boy allowed her to lead him. His mind flashed back to the nightmare he had had earlier that day.

_Heero heard the venom in his friend's voice when Noruka quietly warned, "Stay away from him, dirt bag." _

_The enemy ninja smirked at Noruka's bold threat. The black tentacles became flexible again, but remained stuck in Noruka's body. They lashed out whipping him through the air. They slammed him against a tree and then the ground. They held him aloft and pushed further into his flesh. Noruka let out an agonized yell. The black threads tilted their tips so they pointed at his backside. They started to slowly push through him from the other side. Noruka bit back his cries of pain._

_"Stop it!" Heero yelled. _

_The enemy ninja glanced at him and smiled evilly. The tentacles' tips retracted from Noruka's body and pointed straight again. The black threads snapped like a whip, yanking out of Noruka's body and throwing him into a tree. Noruka crumpled to the ground in a bloody heap. He remained still._

_"No!" Heero's voice echoed through the trees._

Heero stopped, wincing with pain from the effort. He turned around.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura screamed at him angrily.

"I won't let him die," Heero told her absently.

"Neither will Kakashi sensei!" Sakura insisted hotly. Heero ignored her and ran towards Orochimaru. "Argh!" she cried in exasperation.

Just then Orochimaru moved to attack Kakashi. Kakashi flipped to the side, dragging Naruto with him. The wall exploded where Naruto had been.

"Watch it! You'll bring the whole thing down on us!" Naruto exclaimed. Heero ran past them, and the blonde boy stared after him in shock. "What?!"

Kakashi gasped in surprise as Heero charged Orochimaru. He recovered quickly and motioned to Sasuke. The dark haired boy made a series of hand signs at the same time as Heero.

"Twister jutsu!" Heero cried, and a whirlwind spun toward Orochimaru.

"Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled. His fire ball collided with the whirlwind turning it into a swirling inferno. The fire twister smashed into Orochimaru's shield of snakes that shot up to protect him.

"Darn it!" Naruto cursed.

Heero hunched over breathing heavily. He was pushing himself too far, but he couldn't get the image of Noruka out of his mind. His legs shook. Pain shot through him like lightning, but Heero tried to ignore it.

"Dragon flame jutsu!" Sasuke attacked the enemy ninja. Fire erupted from his mouth and spewed forth in the form of a dragon. The fire bashed into Orochimaru's wall of reptiles, but the shield held.

"Hmmm...This is all so interesting," Orochimaru mused as the snakes disappeared. "Don't either of you recognize it?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He clearly didn't understand what the ninja was getting at. Orochimaru grinned maliciously. "Well, I don't really know if I should tell you." Heero glared at him as the man added, "I mean really, your charming little life doesn't need that much confusion, does it?" Sasuke remained silent. Orochimaru sighed, but his smirk remained. "Ah, well. I suppose....really, though. Didn't you're father ever tell you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke inhaled sharply. "What are you talking about?" he demanded quietly. He glanced at Heero, but the older boy kept his eyes trained on Orochimaru.

"Come now....Heero, surely you knew," Orochimaru pressed. He sighed again when Heero didn't respond, but the amusement was evident on his face. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped." Heero's glare darkened. Sasuke's eyes showed confusion as he scowled at Orochimaru. The man met the younger boy's gaze coolly. He taunted, "Are you really that dense? You're brothers."


	5. Chapter 5: Heero's Secret

This chapter is kind of short so it took less time. I hope you enjoy it. Also, sorry for any OCness. When Xander and I first started writing this series, I had only seen about five Naruto episodes including: the fight between Naruto and Sasuke, the first episode of the series, one of the movies (the Stone of Gelel), and a couple of funny filler episodes, so I was still pretty knew to the series. I have seen all the episodes now as well as all the shippuuden episodes. I'm trying to rewrite it so it is as close to the series as it can be. If there is any OC it is usually necessary to move the scene forward. We tried really hard to keep everyone in character.

Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. I am getting a degree to become an author so feedback is important to me. Thanks very much. I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying it. So, without further ado, here is the fifth chapter.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Gundam Wing.

The Yuy Clan Arc

Episode 5: Heero's Secret

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Brothers? You're out of your mind," he said glancing at the older dark haired boy.

"Oh, I've been told that before," Orochimaru replied. "But if you don't believe me, Sasuke, why don't you just ask your older brother? Oh, I mean the other one of course...Itachi...He's the one who told me after all."

Silence fell on the tunnel. Sasuke glared at Orochimaru who was enjoying toying with them. _Itachi_, the name was like a curse word in Sasuke's mind. How long had his older brother known about Heero? How long had Heero known about Sasuke, for that matter? Was it even possible that Sasuke had had another brother? Why wouldn't his father have said something?

"Wait a minute. So they're brothers? For real?!" Naruto's voice cut through Sasuke's thoughts, bringing him back to the current situation.

Heero made a hand sign. "It doesn't matter right now. Phoenix Flower jutsu!"

"I agree. What matters is your death," Sasuke told Orochimaru. He performed a series of hand seals. "Fire ball jutsu!"

The two fire attacks flew at the snake ninja, but he deflected them easily with his snake shield. Heero gagged. Wrapping an arm around his middle he coughed up blood. The jutsu had wiped out his strength as well as his chakra. Orochimaru smirked as he watched the boy collapse to his knees.

"I believe this has gone on long enough," he commented.

After pulling up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo along his arm, Orochimaru bit his thumb and spread the blood down the center of the mark. Just then a big snake's head burst through the floor. Heero looked up in alarm as the snakes jaws started to close around him.

"No!" Sasuke cried leaping for Heero. He reached the older boy and grabbed his arm, but the serpent's giant jaws closed tightly trapping them inside. The snake disappeared in a cloud of smoke taking the two boys with it.

"No!" Naruto cried. He jumped forward, but stopped when the snake vanished. He whirled around to glare at Orochimaru. "You dirty…"

"Well, I believe my business is done here. Oh, Naruto," Orochimaru addressed the blonde with a sneer, "You may be interested in knowing that Itachi will be paying you a little friendly visit soon." He chuckled. "I would be well prepared for their arrival. Ta ta." He grinned evilly before vanishing.

"This isn't good," Kakashi remarked.

"Isn't good?!" Naruto shrieked. "This is beyond not good! He's got Heero and Sasuke! What do we do?!"

Kakashi frowned in thought. "We go to the hokage and clean up the village. We can't do anything for the moment," he stated calmly.

"Yeah but-" Naruto started to protest.

"He's right," Sakura interrupted him. "We have to stay and help against the sound ninja still here. We're still weakened from the last attack you know. We have way less ninja now!"

Naruto sighed. He pressed his head against the wall and stood there with his eyes closed. "Yeah."

***

Heero struggled to open his eyes. Pain surged through his body causing him to groan. He managed to slowly open his eyes. He was sitting on a cold earthen floor in a dark, damp cell. The only light was from an overhead light outside the bars. Heero tried to get up, but found he was tied to something.

"You're finally awake," a low voice said. Heero recognized it as Sasuke's.

They were tied together back to back. Heero's hands were bound behind him, and he could feel that Sasuke's were too. Heero could feel his chakra system going on the fritz. Their powerful chakra levels were the curse and blessing of the Yuy clan. Chakra manipulation was the clan's Kekkei Genkai, but the bloodline trait made their chakra levels above that of the average shinobi and very unstable. Heero had knocked his chakra network out of balance from using too much chakra in the first battle with Orochimaru. After this second battle he was lucky to be alive.

Heero choked and leaned as far to the side as he could. He coughed splattering blood on the floor. He wheezed for air. The unbalanced chakra was causing his body extreme stress and messing up his organs. Sasuke allowed Heero to lean on him as the older boy weakened.

"Why did you do that, even in your weakened state?" the dark haired boy asked, meaning the previous fight.

"I don't...want...anyone...else to die," Heero managed to say between breaths. He grunted and coughed up more blood. Heero took a deep breath and focused. He concentrated on controlling his chakra so he could smooth out the frantic network. He gradually got it to return to normal. He was still sore, but at least he was no longer in danger of dying now.

"Tell me, what do you think of Naruto?" Sasuke quietly asked.

"He reminds me of someone I know," Heero answered in his deep voice, "a friend of mine."

Heero couldn't see Sasuke's humorless smile. He fell quiet for a moment before speaking again, "Did you know we're brothers?"

"Half brothers," Heero specified affirming that he had indeed known. "Back when the Land of Obsidian and the Land of Fire were at war, Dad was sent to the Hidden Sky village as a spy. While he lived there he married a member of the Yuy clan to closer to them. Her name was Hikari. The Yuy clan was the most powerful in the Sky Village. Dad stayed in the Sky Village for eleven years. Hikari bore him a child, our sister."

"Is Tzara our sister?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Yes," Heero answered.

Sasuke's frown darkened. "What happened?"

"Dad ended up getting attached to his new family. The Third Hokage was afraid Dad's feelings would put the village in danger. He ordered Dad to return to the Hidden Leaf Village. Dad wanted to bring Hikari and Tzara with him, but Kaito, Hikari's brother, found out Dad was a spy. Out of respect for Hikari, Kaito didn't tell the Sojorikage; however, he forced Dad to leave. Mom, Hikari, was pregnant with me when Dad left. Kaito never told the Sojorikage about Dad, and the family kept the fact that Tzara and I were part Uchiha a secret. Kaito told Tzara about our heritage when she began training to be a ninja. I didn't find out until we came to live with you after Mom died. By then the two lands were at peace, and we were allowed to live in the Hidden Leaf with Dad and your mom. But we hadn't even lived with you guys a year before we had to leave. That was ten years ago."

"And you wait 'til now to tell me?" Sasuke inquired with an edge of bitterness in his voice. Heero remained silent. Sasuke spoke again, anger creeping into his voice as he continued, "I've been living alone all these years thinking that Itachi and I were the only ones left. Now I find out I have two more siblings. Did you know that Itachi wiped out our clan?"

"Yes," Heero answered. "I knew what Itachi had done."

"Then where were you all these years? Why didn't you tell me before now?" Sasuke demanded his anger rising.

"Because we couldn't," Heero stated flatly.

"Why? You didn't have a problem showing up now."

"I had no choice. I was going to complete my mission and leave."

"Have either of you ever even cared?" Sasuke asked his voice tight with bitterness.

"We wouldn't have left ten years ago if we didn't," Heero answered calmly. "A man wanted to kill Tzara and me, so we left to keep him away from the people we cared about."

"But still…" Sasuke trailed off. Heero could feel Sasuke clench his fists, but the boy said no more.

Heero remained silent, allowing his younger brother to think in peace. It felt as though hours passed though there was no way of knowing for sure. The two boys awaited their fate in silence. Heero knew Sasuke was trying to sort out his feelings. The older boy didn't blame him. Heero glanced at the blood on the floor. His mind flashed back to the image of his friend's bloody body. He felt a pang of sadness stab him.

"Noruka," he whispered.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked, speaking for the first time in a long while.

"He was a friend I made while I lived in the Leaf Village," Heero answered.

"Is the one Naruto reminds you of?"

"Yes."

"What happened to him?" Sasuke asked.

Heero confessed quietly, "I don't know."

They fell silent again. Sasuke suddenly felt a little sorry for Heero. Even though the older boy had spoken in his low monotone, the sadness had been evident in his voice. Some more time passed with the boys sitting deep in their own thoughts. Finally a deep, ominous chuckle broke the silence. The boys tensed. Sasuke turned and glared at the source of the sound. Orochimaru stood watching them on the other side of the bars. He smirked evilly at Sasuke. His tongue slipped across his lips and back into his mouth. He turned his gaze on Heero, but the older boy refused to acknowledge him.

"Well, well, well...Still alive, Heero? I'm surprised," Orochimaru taunted. Heero scoffed, but otherwise said nothing. Sasuke continued to glare at the snake ninja. Orochimaru ignored the boy's scowl commenting, "A quiet couple....hmph." He flashed them a smug smile. "But, that's all right, I suppose, seeing that all I want is your power not your limited people skills. Of course, you already figured out that's what you're here for, didn't you?"

"Kind of obvious," Heero remarked quietly.

"It is indeed. And I'm sure your friends back at the Leaf Village have figured it out as well and will no doubt be rushing in to save your sorry skins once again. Am I right, Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked the black haired boy. Sasuke remained silent, but in his mind he thought, _Don't do something stupid Naruto_.

"How do you plan to get our power? You can't expect us to work for you," Heero questioned.

Orochimaru turned his attention to Heero. "That's quite right. I really don't think any amount of physical torture will bend either of you to my will. However, a little jutsu I concocted will be most useful in extracting your...exceptional abilities." Orochimaru grinned evilly.

Heero struggled weakly against the bonds. He wasn't about to give up, but he also knew there wasn't much they could do except wait. Orochimaru sighed wearily as he watched the boy.

"Oh really now, must you?" he asked. "It works so much better when the subject is healthy, and you're already nearly dead."

"Too bad for you," Heero replied dryly.

Orochimaru blinked. His face darkened. "Yes, well, couldn't really be helped with you leaping in like that after that blonde brat and getting yourself ripped up over nothing. This really will be more difficult than I had hoped." Heero quietly scoffed.

"So what are you waiting for?" Sasuke retorted.

Orochimaru smiled. "Nothing really. I have all the time I need. Kabuto, there you are."

The silver ponytailed Genin walked into sight. "Are you ready, Lord Orochimaru?"

"Hmm...quite. Prepare these two, and we'll get started."

***

"Are you telling me that Orochimaru has BOTH OF THEM?! And Heero is part of the Uchiha clan?!" Tsunade's voice reverberated off the walls of her office.

Sakura and Naruto cringed at her outburst, but Kakashi stood calmly beside them. He seemed unfazed by the Hokage's rage. Shizune cowered off to the side clutching Ton Ton, her pig.

"Yes. He is the son of Fugaku Uchiha and Hikari Yuy. He lived in the Leaf Village for a time, but then disappeared with his older sister," Kakashi told her. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples.

"What are we going to do, Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure, Naruto. We don't even know where Orochimaru's hideout is or where to begin searching for it."

"But we have to do something. Who knows what that snake psycho will do with Heero and Sasuke," Naruto persisted.

"I know!" Tsunade snapped.

"He's right, Tsunade. We have to hurry. He probably wants their power, and if he does then he'll be trying to get it by now. I've gotten a tip about where Orochimaru might be. It's a long shot, but it's all we got," Jiraiya spoke up. "And we have to remember that Itachi might be on his way."

Naruto shuddered. "That guy really gives me the creeps."

"I can handle him," a new voice said.

---Yes, I'm well aware that you all probably want to shoot me now, but keep in mind if you do you will have to have Xander tell you the rest of the story. I can guarantee, out of revenge and spite, she would refuse. Hang in there. I'm working as fast as I can. College life is very full and busy. Thanks for taking an interest. It's very encouraging.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Ally?

All right, now the mystery person will be exposed. I hope you like this chapter. Reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Gundam Wing.

The Yuy Clan Arc

Episode 6: A New Ally?

All eyes turned to the newcomer. A young woman stood in the doorway to the hokage office. She wore a short, black jacket and blue jeans. Her long, brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her bright, green eyes had Heero's hardened glare etched into them. She appeared to be in her early twenties. She stood with her arms crossed, obviously in a very bad mood.

"Who are you?!" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto, shut up!" Tsunade commanded rather irritably. She turned to the young woman. "Who are you?"

"The last person Orochimaru wants to mess with right now," the girl answered.

"Who are you, though, specifically?" Sakura questioned the young woman.

"No one of consequence," she answered much in the same manner as a certain brown haired sixteen-year-old. Naruto blinked. _Déjà vu_, he thought, remembering Heero giving him the same answer.

Tsunade folded her hands. "Anyone who can take on Orochimaru _is_ someone of consequence."

The young woman shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm just here to get someone. I'll help you get Sasuke back too though," she offered.

"Who are you here to get?" Naruto wanted to know. The girl glanced at Naruto and a slight pained look came into her eyes, but it disappeared shortly. Naruto wondered about the look but said nothing. He was more concerned with getting Sasuke and Heero back.

"Someone," the girl answered. Everyone glared at her.

"She's here to get Heero, Naruto," Kakashi said as if it were common knowledge.

The woman rolled her bright, green eyes. "Nice to see you too, Kakashi," she muttered.

Sakura turned to her sensei in surprise. "Do you know her, sensei?"

"Look, do you want my help or not? I'm going after Heero with or without you so it's up to you," the woman interrupted impatiently.

"What makes you think we need your help?!" Naruto cried indignantly. "You're awfully arrogant for some ninja who doesn't even have a headband!" Kakashi sighed in annoyance at his young student. He knew the young woman had plenty of bragging rights, and he also knew she was more ticked off than arrogant.

The woman looked down at Naruto, and her eyes seemed to soften slightly. They were distant for a moment. Then the woman smiled. She disappeared from sight. Naruto glanced around in shock. Suddenly his feet flew out from underneath him, and he landed on his back.

"Hey! Oomf!" he shook his fist. "What was that for?!" he demanded

The woman reappeared where she had been. "You shouldn't underestimate your opponents, Naruto."

"You said you were here to help if we needed it, not to fight us," Sakura said slightly accusatively. _No one attacks one of my teammates and gets away with it! Cha! _Inner Sakura fumed.

Naruto scoffed as he leapt to his feet, "If you're powerful enough to beat Orochimaru, then why do you need our help?"

"Orochimaru I can handle. Kabuto I can handle. Sound ninja I can definitely handle. _Separately_," the woman told him. "I can't take on all three at once though. Look, I don't have time to waste. If you're not coming, then I'll figure something else out," she said shortly. She started to leave.

"Geez, she sounds just like Heero and Sasuke," Naruto muttered as the girl headed for the door.

Tsunade sighed. "What do you know about Orochimaru?" She asked, wishing to any power that be, to wipe Naruto from the face of the earth. The situation was embarrassing enough; she didn't need him to make it worse.

"He's a psychotic rogue ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village, one of the sennin, leader of the Hidden Sound Village, murderer of the Third Hokage, and he has my charge," The woman answered. She looked back at Tsunade. "Need I say more?"

"Yes. Who are you? Why are you trying to rescue Heero?" Tsunade questioned.

The woman sighed in exasperation. "Look, I don't have time for this," she told her.

"Well, then, answer our questions. The sooner you do that, the sooner we can leave," Sakura pointed out. She crossed her arms over her chest and gazed at the woman with a hard stare.

The woman argued, "We don't have time for a Q&A."

"No," Tsunade countered, "we don't have time for your arguing."

Naruto balled up his fists. "Yeah! While you sit there avoiding our questions, Sasuke and Heero are in danger!" He was getting more riled by the second. Kakashi sighed quietly. It was going to be a chore controlling him.

The woman sighed irritably. "Heero, if Orochimaru doesn't skin you alive, I'm sure gonna," she muttered under her breath. Turning to the group she said, "My name is Tzara Yuy. I'm Heero's older sister." She turned to Kakashi. "I'm surprised you didn't rat me out."

Kakashi smiled. "Just wanted to see how it would go."

"Pervy jerk," Tzara snarled.

Naruto cracked up. "Pervy is right!" he agreed thinking of his sensei's favorite novel tucked in the man's ninja bag.

"Hey now, that's not fair," Kakashi said holding his hands up.

"Yeah, he's not as bad as Pervy Sage over there," Naruto told Tzara. Tzara glanced at the white haired sennin perched in the window. He had been studying her for a while with a serious look on his face.

However, upon hearing Naruto's comment he blurted out, "Stop calling me that, you brat. Or I'll have one of my toads sit on you."

"Guys, come on! What are we gonna do about Sasuke? And Heero?" Sakura put in.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to Orochimaru's hideout and wreaking havoc," Tzara said. She once again headed for the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Naruto bounded ahead of her.

"Naruto..." Kakashi sighed and rolled his uncovered eye. "Guess we'll send a report, Lady Hokage," he told Tsunade before vanishing.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sakura chased after them through the door. Tsunade stared after them and sighed, rubbing her forehead.

***

Sasuke glared up from the bed at Kabuto. Heero and he had been paralyzed and then moved to a dark, hospital-like room further inside the lair. Computer screens provided the only lighting. Heero and Sasuke had been stripped of their shirts and strapped to two beds surrounded by pumps and needle thin tubes. After tending to any wounds they had, Kabuto had proceeded to insert the tubes into the boys' upper bodies.

Kabuto smirked as he met Sasuke's glare. "Hm. You really don't have to look at me that way," he said in a jeering tone.

"Traitor," Sasuke returned.

"Traitor, really?" Kabuto asked as he slipped another tube into Sasuke's arm. The silver haired Genin continued speaking, "I don't think so. I'm a ninja. We're trained to sneak in, and sneak out. We complete our mission no matter the cost. Right?" Sasuke glared as Kabuto stuck one more needle in him. Sasuke grimaced from the discomforting prick of pain. Kabuto had already placed over a dozen or so in him. Kabuto stepped away from the dark haired boy saying, "That should about do it for you. How are you feeling, Heero?"

Heero ignored the man. He just stared out into space with Kabuto having already hooked him up. Sasuke switched his gaze to the ceiling.

For the heck of it he asked Kabuto, "So, how does this work?"

"Oh, quite simply really," Kabuto explained. "Lord Orochimaru will be hooked up at the other end," he motioned to a chair nearby, "And there he will sit until all your power is drained into him, using various techniques and jutsus he has discovered and created." Heero scoffed, but otherwise kept silent. Sasuke fell quiet as well having learned all he wanted to.

After a moment Heero glanced down at the tubes sticking out of his body like porcupine needles. He sighed. The smell of chemicals and the soft beeps of the heart monitors reminded him of another time. His mind slipped into the past not long before his sister and he left the Leaf Village.

_A small six-year-old boy sat beside a hospital bed. A silver haired boy lay in the bed with a breathing tube in his mouth and bandages covering his body. Tears started in Heero's eyes. His friend, Noruka, was dying, and it was his fault. The enemy ninja had been after Heero, and Noruka had protected him. The ten-year-old had become Heero's best friend ever since the younger boy had started living in the Leaf Village._

"_Noruka..." he started choking back a sob. Tears filled his eyes, and he clenched his fists. Heero was as stoic a child as they came, so he rarely ever let his emotions show. But he was still a child, and some things were hard for even him to bear without breaking down once in a while. He started to shudder with sobs. He whispered through his tears, "I'm sorry..." finally the salty droplets overflowed, spilling unchecked now. "I'm sorry, Noruka. You got hurt because of me. I'm so…" he sobbed. "I'm so sorry." Whether or not his friend had heard him he didn't know. Noruka remained unconscious. Heero begged, "Noruka, please wake up." Tears poured down his cheeks. "Please, live." He couldn't bear to lose his best friend. He continued to silently cry._

Heero blinked at the ceiling. _Noruka_, he thought. To this day he missed his friend. Sasuke lay in his own thoughts. His eyes were hooded as he stared into space. His mind traveled back in time to when his family was still alive.

"_Hold it, son," Fugaku called to the dark haired boy. _

_Sasuke swung around running back to his father. His dark eyes gazed up at the man questioningly. "Yes, Father?"_

_Fugaku eyed Sasuke critically before straightening the boy's collar. "Now you can go."_

_The little boy beamed. "All right, Dad!" He ran off grinning. _I get to go to the academy! I hope I'm doing well, not as well as Itachi of course, but still I'll do my best!_ He thought excitedly. Sasuke skidded around a corner crashing straight into Itachi. "Oh hi, brother! I'm sorry, …" he trailed off embarrassed at his own clumsiness. _

_Itachi blinked at him, his eyes hooded. "Don't worry about it," he said in his deep monotone._

"_Oh…all right," Sasuke said, looking up at his brother. But Itachi's detached manner unnerved him. He dropped his gaze and stared at the ground. _

_Itachi blinked as he stared at Sasuke. He bent down and lifted the boy's chin so the younger boy looked him in the eyes. "Have a good day at the academy," he told him softly._

_Sasuke stared in shock for a moment, but then smiled. "Oh, of course, Itachi! Um…when I get back could you…maybe…help with my kunai training… if you aren't, you know…busy?" the boy asked hesitantly. _

"_All right. If I'm not busy," Itachi answered still staring at his brother with hooded eyes. _

_Sasuke's eyes widened, and he beamed with delight. He bowed and ran off calling over his shoulder, "Thank you, brother!"_

Sasuke stared at the ceiling as his thoughts wondered. _Itachi_, he thought to himself. He frowned. Itachi had betrayed him and the rest of the clan. He had killed their family and left Sasuke to avenge them. The boy vowed he would one day kill Itachi. Sasuke glanced at Heero. _I wonder if he made the same vow_, he wondered. Heero felt Sasuke's eyes and looked over at him. Sasuke looked away. Heero watched him with a thoughtful frown. Was this really the two-year-old who used bounce on Heero's back if he didn't get out of bed fast enough? Heero remembered the dark haired little boy who was so full of energy and without a care in the world.

_Heero sat on the porch of his father's house. Tzara was in the hospital after rescuing Heero from an assassin. She hadn't woken up yet, and they wouldn't let him see her. Heero looked up at the sky as a spring breeze flitted past. He sighed. He missed his sister now more than ever. He felt alone and out of place without her around. Just then Sasuke came half running, half waddling toward Heero. The toddler laughed as he approached his older brother. He put his hands on Heero's knees and gazed imploringly into Heero's face._

_"Ee'o play?" Sasuke asked._

_Heero stared at the little boy a moment. "Ummm…." he hesitated. He didn't have anything better to do, and he was feeling a little lonely. "Okay," he agreed._

_Sasuke jumped up and down in glee. "Yay, Ee'o play!" He ran/waddled across the yard. Heero watched him for a moment trying to figure out what he was suppose to do. He hadn't really spent time with anyone younger than himself or with anyone his age, for that matter. He soon found out as Sasuke noticed his brother was still sitting on the porch. "Ee'o!" the toddler called. "Catch me!" Heero raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged. _

_He stood up and a smirk shadowed his features. "All right, here I come."_

Heero eased out of the daydream. He continued to stare at Sasuke. _Sasuke..._, he thought. _You've changed. Though for better or worse I can't tell. _He knew Tzara missed the dark haired boy, though. She had always regretted ever leaving, and she felt guilty for not trying harder to take Sasuke away after their clan was massacred. Every day, knowing that Sasuke was alone and hurting, had been torture for her.Sasuke continued to stare with hooded eyes at the ceiling. Heero shifted his gaze to the dark rock above them.

Orochimaru walked into the dimly lit room. "Do you have it ready yet, Kabuto?"

"Excellent timing, my lord. I've almost set it up. Sit down," Kabuto answered with a pleasant smile.

Orochimaru took his seat in the chair set up for him. Kabuto hooked him up to the pumps and then took his position by the computers. Orochimaru's purple snake eyes rested on Heero and Sasuke. The snake ninja grinned at them. His tongue slipped out, and he licked his teeth in anticipation. Heero gave Orochimaru his infamous death glare. Orochimaru emitted a low, evil chuckle as he met the boy's gaze.

***

Naruto stood with the rescue team in front of a large, stone entrance located in the forest. He gulped as he peered into the darkness. Tzara glanced at him and smiled slightly. She placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up at her. She winked at him before returning her gaze to the entrance of Orochimaru's lair.

"Come on. We don't have any time," Jiraiya urged.

Tzara took a step forward unfazed by the eerie dwelling. "Let's go," she agreed.

The rest of the group nodded, and they all walked inside. The corridors were dimly lit by overhead lights casting shadows among the group. Jiraiya and Tzara led the way with Sakura and Naruto behind them. Kakashi brought up the rear. They neared a turn off.

"Hang on," Naruto whispered. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at his young apprentice.

"What?" Tzara asked him with surprising patience.

After biting his thumb, Naruto performed a series of hand seals and slammed his palm on the ground. "Summoning jutsu," he said. A small cloud of smoke exploded. It drifted away to reveal a small yellow toad. Tzara raised an eyebrow. A proud smile spread across her lips.

"Hi there, friend!" the little amphibian greeted.

"Hey, go ahead and see what's up there, will you?" Naruto asked.

"Okay. Maybe there's a snack!" the toad suggested gleefully. The toad hopped around the corner only to jump back again. "Aah! Ninja everywhere! I don't like this place!"

Kakashi sighed. "Great. We need to get in unnoticed."

Tzara made some hand seals saying as she did, "Invisible jutsu." Chakra swirled around each person and suddenly they disappeared. "Better?" she asked the group.

"WHOA! This is cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Only if you keep quiet, knuckle head!" Sakura scolded. She would have hit him if she could have seen him.

"They can still hear you," Tzara told him.

"All right already," Naruto grumbled.

The company continued inside. It felt strange to be able to walk out in the open without having to worry about being seen. Naruto made a face at a Sound ninja as they passed. The little toad stayed ahead of the group. They managed to get past the ninja posted as guards. They ended up in a narrow hall deep within the lair. The space was empty except for a single prison cell at the end. Kakashi peered through the bars. He spotted the blood on the floor. He could tell it was still fresh. That coupled with the lingering chakra presence told him the boys had definitely been in there.

"They were in here," he said.

Jiraiya examined the cell. "You're right."

"Question is: where are they now?" Tzara commented.

The little toad glanced around at them in confusion. "You mean you can't feel that?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked the little amphibian.

The toad nodded at the ground and explained, "The floor's vibrating. It's scary."

Jiraiya leaned down and put his ear to the floor. He frowned. After a moment he stood back up. "He's right," he told them. "It's an electricity generator by the feel and sound of it."

"Which way is it coming from?" Tzara asked.

"That way," the toad said as he hopped back up the hall and turned to face the left toward a dark passage leading downward.

"Let's go," Tzara urged.

***

Orochimaru let out a low chuckle. Heero merely sighed in frustration while Sasuke glared furiously at the snake ninja. Kabuto smiled smugly. He typed something into one of the computers. The pumps slowly began to move, increasing in speed as they worked. Blue chakra rushed through the needle-like tubes, draining the boys and injecting Orochimaru. The boys groaned in pain as the pumps sucked the chakra from their bodies. Even in the midst of all the pain, Heero detected the presence that entered the room. He gasped slightly in surprise when he realized whose it was.

"Hold it right there!" Naruto demanded leaping into the room.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried in surprise.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "That's right! Ha! _Told_ you I'd get you out of this, Heero!"

Orochimaru gaped in surprise for a millisecond before he snarled. "What?!" he hissed.

Just then Tzara appeared in their midst. She threw a kunai at the tubes, slicing them. Orochimaru screamed in agony, and the two boys groaned in pain.

"Keep your hands off my brothers!" Tzara growled. She glared at Orochimaru. Her hands flew in a blur as she made hand signs. "Blade jutsu!" Invisible blades cut the straps holding Heero and Sasuke.

Kabuto gave her a smug smile. He made a hand sign, but before he could do more Naruto leapt at him.

"No you don't, four eyes! Rasengan!" the blonde cried.

"What the...!" The swirling ball of chakra smashed into Kabuto throwing him back.

Heero and Sasuke managed to barely stand up. Heero stared at his sister in mild surprise. "Tzara?" he asked. Sasuke gasped when he spotted the new kunoichi. So this was his older sister. Well half sister, anyway.

Without looking at Heero, Tzara told him, "You are in _so_ much trouble, mister."

Just then Sakura appeared in front of them. She took a defensive position saying as she did, "He has no idea." She glared at Heero.

Orochimaru staggered upright, clutching his stomach and chest where most of the tubes had been. "You'll pay for this!" he snarled.

Jiraiya appeared in front of him. "I'm sure we will, Orochimaru." The snake ninja just glared at him.

Naruto threw a kunai at Kabuto and leapt away. Kabuto's eyes widened when he saw the paper bomb attached. It exploded throwing Kabuto back. Naruto appeared in front of him again and smirked.

"I've gotten stronger since we last met," Naruto told him. Kabuto threw a kick at Naruto just as the boy disappeared. Kabuto staggered upright wiping blood from his mouth.

"So you have, Naruto," Kabuto agreed. Tzara appeared behind him.

"Don't mind me. Rasenkaisa!" she cried.

Fire spiraled from her palm and rushed at the ninja. It hit him full in the back. Kabuto yelled as he crashed into a wall. Tzara smirked.

"Don't worry about him! Worry about _them_!" Naruto warned.

A group of Sound ninja gathered behind Tzara. Turning to face them, Tzara made a series of hand signs. "Dragon flame jutsu!" A tongue of fire blasted from her mouth and plowed into the enemy ninja. Some were destroyed, but the rest dodged. Before they had time to recover, however, Tzara performed another jutsu, "Phoenix flower jutsu." All but one ninja was burned up by the fireballs.

The lone Sound ninja stood up. He smirked and vanished. A boulder appeared above Tzara and hovered there menacingly. Tzara spotted the giant rock. She dodged away from it, but the boulder remained suspended in the air.

"My name is Kikrihome!" the ninja's voice echoed throughout the room.

"So?" Tzara asked impassively. "I'm not looking for a date."

"Remember it!" Kikrihome demanded.

Tzara rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

A musical note rang through the air and the boulder shattered into thousands of shards. The stone spikes showered Tzara and Naruto. The two of them used their kunais to block most of the incoming missiles, but at few grazed them. Tzara remained stone faced.

"Ouch!" Naruto exclaimed as a couple of shards sliced him. "Get that guy, or we'll be kabobs!"

Tzara held out her hand and the spiraling flame shot from her palm. "Rasenkaisa!" The fire rocketed toward the Sound ninja. Kikrihome vanished, but Tzara intercepted him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "That won't work," she said with a smirk. Kikrihome suddenly turned into a rock. Tzara snarled. "Drat. A substitution jutsu." She glanced around trying to find him.

Kikrihome appeared above Naruto. "I'm not like my associates," he boasted. Tzara gasped and rushed to help the boy.

"Yipe!" Naruto yelped when he spotted the Sound ninja. Naruto made a hand sign. "Sexy jutsu!" Suddenly Naruto transformed into an incredibly sexy, naked woman. Kikrihome gaped. Tzara rolled her eyes. Kikrihome, still gaping, landed next to Naruto. Female Naruto put a finger to her chin and gazed at the ninja with big, innocent eyes. "Oh please, mister sound ninja sir. Don't hurt us, pretty please? With cherries on top?" the 'girl' pleaded in a high pitched feminine voice. Kikrihome didn't have a chance to answer. Tzara punched the enemy ninja in the face, and he toppled over unconscious. Naruto transformed back with a poof. He grinned and winked, giving Tzara a thumbs-up. "Nice one, Tzara!"

Tzara winked back at him. "Thanks."

Meanwhile Orochimaru fended off Kakashi and Jiraiya. Kakashi charged at him with his Chidori, but Orochimaru spun around and deflected it with a snake. Jiraiya tried to catch the snake ninja off guard. Orochimaru dodged him and leapt away from them.

"I am tired of this," Orochimaru announced angrily.

"Who cares?" Jiraiya asked uncaring.

Orochimaru summoned a giant snake. "You do," he answered Jiraiya. "Kabuto!"

Kabuto groaned as he stood. "Lord Oro-"

"It's time to go," Orochimaru interrupted him. Kabuto nodded and the two men vanished.

The giant snake attacked Kakashi and Jiraiya. The two ninjas dodged out of the way. Tzara leapt to their aid. She bit her thumb and made a series of hand seals. She smashed her thumb against her palm.

"Summoning jutsu," she cried and a six foot, golden eagle appeared.

"What is your command?" the eagle asked her. He spotted the snake as it reared back to strike them. The eagle flapped out of the way and reared his head back.

"Wind cannon," Tzara commanded.

A tornado like funnel shot out of the eagle's beak. It smashed into the snake, drilling it against the wall. The snake crumpled into a lifeless heap before disappearing. Silence filled the room. Tzara nodded to the eagle and he acknowledged her likewise. Seeing he was no longer needed, the big bird of prey disappeared.

Heero suddenly felt very lightheaded. He collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Tzara dashed to her brother, but Kakashi beat her to him. He hefted the boy over his shoulder, knowing full well Tzara had been planning to escape with Heero. Now that Kakashi had him, however, she stopped. Kakashi also knew that Heero was in no trouble with the Leaf Village, but Tzara was another matter. Kakashi glanced at Jiraiya as the young kunoichi tried to make a break for it. The Toad Sage intercepted her and slammed a fist into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Tzara gasped and crumpled, out cold. Jiraiya slung her over his shoulder.

"Pervy Sage, what are you doing?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Don't worry about it," Jiraiya told him. "You'll know once we get back to the village. Come on," he said before heading out of the lair. The others followed him.


	7. Chapter 7: Sibling Reunion

Again, sorry this took so long. It was another long one and I have been really busy. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing or Naruto.

The Yuy Clan Arc

Episode 7: Sibling Reunion

"Baka! What were you thinking?" Tzara yelled at Heero, smacking him upside the head with a pillow. She had revived while on the way back to the Leaf Village, and had insisted they take her to the hospital with him. Now the rescue team stood in a hospital room where Heero and Sasuke sat on hospital beds waiting to be examined. Both boys wore hospital shirts since their shirts had been lost in Orochimaru's lair. Heero hadn't brought any extra clothes so he would have to buy a new one. But for now he continued to listen to Tzara's rant, "As if chasing you across the countries for two years wasn't bad enough, you had to not only come to the Leaf Village but you also got captured by Orochimaru! Do you enjoy making things complicated? I ought to skin you alive!" Heero sat silently taking his sister's rebuke.

Tzara whacked him upside the head again, this time with her bare hand. "And now your chakra's all screwed up making your organs go into conniptions." She sighed as she looked from him to Sasuke and back. "Orochimaru had several seal binding jutsus placed on his machine. I was able to get a glimpse of it before we, um, left," Tzara explained stealing a glance at Jiraiya. She continued, "Those tubes where placed directly on your guys' chakra points creating a bond with the seal jutsus. When I cut the tubes, I stopped the power draining process, but I also disrupted the chakra flow dramatically in all three of you."

She walked behind Heero. "Turn," she ordered. Heero impassively but obediently exposed his back to her. Tzara none-too-gently placed her hands on his back. She closed her eyes in concentration. Heero felt his chakra points opening back up and his chakra smoothing back to normal. After a few moments Tzara opened her eyes, and then she moved to Sasuke. She started to place her hands on his back but hesitated. Sasuke looked at her with a questioning scowl. Without a word Tzara placed her hands on Sasuke's back. Soon she stepped back and gazed at him a moment. The dark haired boy scowled at her, but Tzara gave him a friendly smile, much to his annoyance. He wasn't in the mood to be friendly.

Tzara turned back to Heero. "There, you're network is back to normal, but you better take it easy. Your body is extremely stressed out and overtaxing it any further is gonna wind you up in here for a month or more," she told him.

"I know that," Heero stated coldly.

"Then why did you let it get so messed up, baka!" Tzara yelled at him. She saw him glance at Naruto. Her eyes immediately softened when her gaze fell on the blonde boy. She sighed and shook her head helplessly.

Naruto looked around as all eyes seemed to gravitate toward him. "What?" he asked in puzzlement.

"Nothing," Heero answered curtly.

"What a loser," Sasuke muttered even though he didn't have the slightest clue either.

While all eyes were trained on Naruto, Tzara decided it was time to leave. She quietly made her way to the door. Heero ignored his sister, knowing full well she needed to get out of the Leaf Village. She'd risked a lot coming to the Leaf shinobi for help. Unfortunately, Naruto shifted his attention to the retreating woman.

"Hey, Tzara, how did you do that to Heero and Sasuke's chakra? What _did_ you do?"

"She used chakra manipulation to smooth out our chakra networks," Heero answered, trying to keep the attention off his sister. Tzara flashed him a grateful smile as she reached the door.

"Hey, Tzara." Jiraiya suddenly appeared next to her, his arm around her shoulders. "Why don't you stick around a while and tell us what you've been up to? You've been gone quite a while I've heard. I bet you have some _pretty _amazing stories, hmm?" He gave her a big, friendly grin.

"Uh, maybe some other time. You know how it is: places to go, things to do. Don't want to be a burden anyway," Tzara answered nonchalantly, ducking under his arm.

Kakashi stepped over and stood on the other side of Tzara, blocking the door. "Well I don't see where exactly you'll go...as a rouge ninja having visited the Hidden Leaf, we can't exactly let you just waltz out the door, if you know what I mean," he pointed out.

"A rogue ninja?" Sakura blinked at her sensei in surprise. She turned to Tzara. "No wonder you're being so insisted."

"Technicalities. The Third Hokage basically pardoned me by calling off the search," said Tzara, waving them off.

"But Lady Tsunade hasn't, and, as far as she's concerned, us not reporting you would be failing in our duties," Kakashi said, almost amused. "I'm sure it'll be no problem though...unless there was no record of your pardon then we might have a little 'technicality'."

"Look, the only thing I did was leave the village without permission. I stayed in the Fire Country and never told anyone anything I know about this place, all right?" Tzara defended. "I was only here a couple of months and that was ten years ago."

"Doesn't count," Kakashi said. "You became a Leaf shinobi, and left without permission, becoming a rouge ninja. How can we trust that you didn't, willingly or not, give away village secrets?"

"Uh, because you would have been attacked a hundred times over by now," Tzara retorted. She crossed her arms over her chest and fixed Kakashi with a look.

"Maybe, maybe not." Kakashi shrugged. "Either way, I don't understand why you're so upset. You said you were pardoned, or is that completely true?"

Tzara retorted, "Well, if there is a pardon it's probably long since buried in the archives or lost. I mean, come on, you expect me to believe you keep such insignificant little records like that for more than a year or so?"

"So if that's what you expect, why do you expect me to let you roam free?" Kakashi countered. _Kakashi, I'm gonna wring your neck_, Tzara thought tersely. _After I torture Heero_. Kakashi opened the door. "Let's take a walk. Er, Naruto, you should come too so you can report to the Hokage."

Tzara remained rooted, her green eyes full of suspicion. "A walk meaning as in where?" she asked.

"Where do you think?" Tzara nearly leapt out of her skin when Naruto popped up beside her. "Hey after we're done we can go get some ramen! I bet Grandma Hokage just wants to keep you as a regular ninja after the way you flattened Orochimaru's snake!"

"Heh, yeah," Tzara remarked, smiling at the blonde despite herself. She sighed and then glared at Heero. "You owe me big time," she spat at him. Then she followed Kakashi and Naruto out of the room.

Naruto chuckled gleefully, drunk on the recent victory, as the threesome made their way toward the Hokage's office. Tzara felt like a caged animal. She knew there was no record of her being pardoned by the Third Hokage. She could very well be arrested for setting foot into the village again. She glanced around, trying to subtly find a way to escape. Kakashi could feel Tzara's edginess and resentment. He kept his attention focused on her. Tzara felt like she was being led to her death, even though death was probably the last thing that they would give her. She sensed Kakashi's eyes on her and knew there would be no easy way to do this. She didn't want to cause an up-roar but being in the village defeated the purpose of leaving it in the first place.

"Hey, Tzara, when were you here before, anyway?" Naruto asked, popping up beside her again.

Tzara started slightly at the sudden question. "I, uh, ten years ago. I came to live with my dad after my mom died. I brought Heero with me," she answered.

"Ooh. So I guess you weren't here when Itachi went crazy, huh?" Naruto commented, more to himself than Tzara.

Tzara winced. "No," she said quietly. "I left a couple years before that."

Naruto frowned in thought and was silent for a few minutes. Tzara remained quiet, suddenly in deep thought. She still felt guilty about not being there for Sasuke after the massacre, but what could she do? It wasn't like she could waltz back into the village and whisk her brother away. Although, she just did walk back into the village. Tzara sighed. She knew she was going to have to talk to the youngest Uchiha when she had the chance. Maybe he could visit her in jail. Not something she was looking forward to. Naruto's stomach gurgled audibly snapping Tzara from her thoughts.

He moaned. "Why are you guys just wandering along like that?! Let's get this over with!" he prodded.

Kakashi sounded amused, "Just thought we'd enjoy the breeze, Naruto."

"Agh!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air and then shoved them into his pockets, sulking.

"Give the kid a break, Kakashi," Tzara teased the silver haired man. She looked at Naruto. "Come on, I'll race ya!" With that Tzara dashed ahead. Naruto grinned brightly as he took off in the direction of the tower.

Tzara, however, performed a couple of hand seals and turned invisible. She turned abruptly and headed back toward the gate. Naruto glanced back in time to see her disappear. He skidded to a halt.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "No fair!" He began his own hand signs but Kakashi stopped him.

"She's heading for the gate. Catch her, Naruto," Kakashi called to him.

"What? Right!" The blonde realized what was going on and made a few hands signs. "Multi-shadow clone jutsu! Come on, guys! One of is _bound_ to come across her!" Naruto told the mass of clones that appeared. A unanimous 'right' made the windows rattled in the nearby buildings. Tzara glanced back and cursed when she saw the clones, but then she relaxed a little when the clones began to get confused and jumbled together.

"Ow! Hey, I got her!" one clone announced.

"No that's me, you idiot!" said the clone the first one had grabbed.

Another cried, "Hey, get off my foot!"

"Wait! Over there!" one of the clones called as Tzara brushed past him.

Tzara sighed. The kid had definitely gotten strong, but she had experience on her side. She had five years of evading tracker ninja to help her; although, Naruto was proving to be no pushover. A huge surge of 'Naruto's came at Tzara. It was enough to give Sakura nightmares. Dodging the clones, Tzara slipped in between the buildings. She bounced up to the rooftops and ninja sprinted toward the gate. The clones continued tripping over each other as they made their way across the village and around the gate. Kakashi sighed, still slightly amused, and appeared on a rooftop, trying to spot something quiet and sneaky in the growing mob of 'Naruto's.

Tzara managed to avoid the clones, but she spotted Kakashi on the rooftop. She rolled her eyes as she stopped. They were not making this easy. But there was more than one way to escape the Leaf Village. Tzara moved to run in another direction when her foot slid on the snow, causing some of the white powder and a loose roof tile to fall over the edge. Kakashi saw the snow and roof tile fall to the ground. He smirked as he imagined the fury that mistake must be causing his quarry.

"Naruto, the rooftops!" Kakashi alerted.

"What? Oh-kay!" the mass of clones yelled in unison. Kakashi sat back and chuckled as Naruto swarmed the rooftops with yet more shadow clones.

"That's it," Tzara said in a low, frustrated voice. Snow Flecked into the air as she spun around. She made a few hand seals and cried, "Lightning barrage!" A storm of lightning bolts shot out of the air and took out about half the clones.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Several 'Naruto's exploded into clouds of smoke. One of them zeroed in on Tzara. "There she is!" he cried.

What was left of the Naruto clones took off in the direction from which the lightning had come. Kakashi watched Tzara's trail as her feet made prints in the snow. Occasionally an old tile slid under foot and fell to the ground. Tzara ran as fast as she could, trying to out-distance the remaining 'Naruto's. Then Naruto got creative.

"Rasengan," he yelled and held his hand beneath him. A ball of chakra swirled underneath him. He smashed it into the roof, hoping it wouldn't get too damaged. The impact sent him forward towards the head of the footprints trail.

"This is stupid," Tzara muttered. She bit her thumb and smashed it against her palm. "Summoning jutsu!" she cried. Tzara leapt off the roof as a giant eagle appeared. She landed on the bird's back, and the eagle soared high into the sky.

"What the?!" shrieked Naruto when the eagle appeared. He fell painfully to the ground in surprise. Tzara looked down at the stunned kid and giggled slightly. She shook her head.

"Where to, Damsel?" the eagle asked her.

"Any where not in the Leaf Village," Tzara answered. The eagle nodded.

Kakashi dashed to Naruto. "We have to keep up somehow," he told the boy. He was enjoying watching his student.

"Right!" Naruto bit his thumb. "Summoning jutsu!" he yelled as he pressed his palm onto the roof. "See how _she_ likes it!" he added as smoke exploded around them and Gamabunta the Chief Toad appeared, demolishing an old building.

"What?! Not you again!" the giant toad exclaimed in a deep, agitated tone.

Naruto frowned at him. "Hey, later you big toad! After that bird!"

"Bird?! In case you haven't noticed, pipsqueak, I'm not a bird!"

"Oh, come one! Ya gonna let some oversized chicken outdo ya?!"

"You'll pay for this..." the old amphibian grumbled.

The eagle glanced back at the sound of the explosion. Spotting the toad, he squawked in surprise. Tzara looked back and growled in exasperation. _Geez, he's gotten strong_, she thought. They soared higher, trying to stay out of reach.

"Yahziki," Tzara called to the eagle.

"I know," Yahziki told her. He sped up his flying trying to out-distance the toad. "To think, you're being chased by the same kid whom you took care of once," the giant bird commented.

"Tell me about. Sad thing is: I think he's gonna win," Tzara commented.

As if to confirm her suspicions, Gamabunta leapt into the air and sprayed oil at them. The heavy substance fell like rain onto the eagle, weighing him down.

"Good thinking, geezer!" Naruto praised the toad.

"Well, the thinking's yer job!" The toad yelled irately.

"Wind cannon!" Tzara yelled. Yahziki opened his beak, and a tornado sprayed from his mouth.

Gamabunta started to catch up to the bird when the tornado came at him. "Do somethin', kid!" He said as he was knocked over. Yahziki started to droop lower as the oil made his wings too heavy to lift.

"On it!" Naruto cried as he formed hand signs. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Shadow clones formed and linked together like a chain. Naruto flipped through them like a trapeze artist. "Catch up to me!" he hollered at Gamabunta as he latched onto one of the eagle's legs.

Suddenly Tzara leapt into the air. She thrust her palm forward. "Rasenkaisa!" A spiraling flame launched at Naruto. The flame hit the clones tailing the bird. Tzara slid down the bird's leg and caught Naruto in the face with her boot, shoving him off. She bounced back up onto the eagles' back.

"YIPE!" Naruto fell a short distance only to be caught by the giant toad.

"What are we gonna do kid? She's invisible!" Gamabunta demanded.

"Uh..I'm workin' on that!" Naruto said, desperately. He watched as the bird finally flew over the wall of the village. Naruto formed a few hand signs. "Catch up with her!" he said. Gamabunta muttered something about his nap and leapt over the wall. "Hey! Geezer, I got an idea!" Naruto declared excitedly.

Tzara leapt from the eagle's back and disappeared into the trees. Yahziki vanished. Tzara ninja sprinted away from the village. The trees flew by in a blur as she zigzagged through the forest. She didn't want to take the chance of hurting Naruto, but she didn't want to get caught either. It would be best if she could slip away quietly. But that was looking more and more to be impossible as she heard the toad following.

Gamabunta crashed through the forest. "Wait, Naruto! The bird's gone! She must be in the forest."

"That's okay with me! You don't have to run anymore!" Naruto told him. "Got the plan?"

"Got it all right. Not happy with it, but got it," the toad muttered. Naruto spotted a snow drift falling off a branch. He smirked.

Tzara wove through the trees as if on a jungle gym; although, she took care not to slip on the snow. Suddenly she was knocked out of the air by what felt like a human sized cannonball.

"Nice shot, chief!" a slimy naruto called as he latched himself to the invisible ninja.

"Don't ever make me do that again!" Gamabunta bellowed sputtering and wiping his tongue off with his sticky hands. "You taste awful!"

Tzara landed on her hind quarters. Naruto didn't let go. "Gotcha! It was easy to follow your footprints," he declared triumphantly.

"Oh, really?" the girl asked. Suddenly she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto growled and climbed aboard Gamabunta again. He was surprised to find Kakashi there.

The silver haired ninja smiled at him. "You're not the only one who can do summoning, Naruto." The baying of hounds alerted them to Tzara's trackers.

"Aw-right!" Naruto took off again. Kakashi chuckled as he and Gamabunta followed. Tzara rolled her eyes. _Great, now it's dogs_, she thought dryly.

Naruto caught up to the animals. "Where is she?"

"That way," Pakkun said, panting. "Man she's fast. Where do you get your energy?" he asked the blonde, but Naruto was already gone.

Tzara barely managed to dodge the hounds. She nearly shrieked when she spotted Naruto closing the distance behind her. _Not again_, she groaned inwardly. Tzara leapt higher up. She knew there was really no way to escape the dogs. But she had to try.

Naruto could hear her ahead. "Ha!" he yelled triumphantly for all to hear. He jumped into the air and above the trees before vanishing. Suddenly, bombs detonated around Tzara. Naruto dove toward the trees.

"That'll be the brat," Gamabunta commented. "Why does he always drag me into his little spats?"

"He's an over eager knucklehead, that's all." Kakashi said, highly amused at Naruto.

Tzara gasped as she dodged away from the bombs. Naruto was waiting. He pulled his wire taught; and Tzara tripped. The dogs were on her in a second. The hounds sat atop her, pinning her on her back in the snow.

"Good job, guys!" Five other clones came out of the foliage, high-fiving each other before vanishing. They were the ones who had set off the bombs. Tzara groaned and thumped her head on the ground. Naruto squatted above her head, looking down at where her upside down face should have been. He grinned and chuckled.

"Get your freakin' canine butts off me," Tzara demanded.

"Nice work, Naruto," Kakashi's voice came from behind the young ninja. The silver haired Jounin laughed at Tzara's comment.

"Or else we're having barbequed dogs," Tzara added.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Pakkun said.

"Do you really want to find out?" Tzara asked the little dog sitting on her chest.

Kakashi grinned. "All right, all right. Now come on, Tzara. You can turn visible again. We all know where you are anyway."

Naruto nodded as he giggled. "Yeah it's kinda weird talking to the dirt under your head."

Tzara reappeared, her green eyes glaring. "All right, now get your dogs off me or I seriously am going to torch them," she told Kakashi.

"Are you going to play tag again?" Kakashi asked, still smiling.

"What do you think?"

"Well I think that'd we'd win again anyway," Naruto said. He chuckled as he adjusted his forehead protector.

Tzara raised an eyebrow. "Don't get cocky, Naruto. I went way easy on you because I didn't want to hurt you."

"And you'd do the same thing again, so we'd still win," Kakashi commented. "And Naruto wouldn't go all out on you either because of the same thing. So eventually we'd pass out from doing it over and over, and then Tsunade would send medical ninja to come pick us up." He dismissed the dogs, leaving Tzara laying on the ground. "So what'll it be?"

Tzara rolled over and leapt to her feet. She glared at Kakashi. "You're enjoying every minute of this, aren't you?" she asked levelly.

Kakashi smiled innocently. "Can't a guy enjoy his work?"

"You know, I think you're the scum of the earth right now," Tzara said blatantly. She dusted snow off her backside.

"Well, I don't really care what you think, Tzara," Kakashi said, still smiling innocently.

Naruto chuckled. "Just come on already, Tzara. I'm still starving, ya know. It's way past ramen time."

"I don't know if I'll get a chance to taste Ichiraku's again, but all right," she said, smiling fondly at the boy. She ruffled his blonde hair. "Who would have thought you'd turn out to be such a powerful ninja."

Naruto looked at her, confused. "Uh..." He shrugged and his face split into a grin. "Well it's pretty obvious, isn't it? I'm gonna be Hokage someday after all!"

"I bet you will be, Neuroto," she encouraged.

Naruto gave her a weird look. "Huh? What's 'neuroto' s'posed to mean?"

"Never mind. Come on, let's race for real. First one to the tower buys the ramen. And I promise I won't try to run off," she assured him. She drew a finger across her shoulder. "Cross my heart."

Naruto looked at her, unconvinced, but then he shrugged. "Like I said, we'd win anyway!" He took off, blasting away with his Rasengan boost. Tzara giggled and dashed after the boy.

Gamabunta growled behind Kakashi. "So that's it? That's all he summoned me for was to catch that girl?"

Kakashi chuckled, scratching his head. "Looks like it."

Gamabunta sighed. "Well, the kid is all right, I suppose. He'll pay for interrupting my nap, though." The giant toad disappeared.

Tzara arrived at the tower just behind Naruto. The boy grinned triumphantly.

"Ha, ha! I won," he crowed.

"And now you have to buy the ramen," Tzara said with a mischievous smirk.

Naruto winked at her. "So? I have a 'friend eats free' pass!"

Tzara giggled at his enthusiasm. "Sounds great," she said smiling. _I just hope I get to enjoy it_, she thought dryly.

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office. He stopped dead in his tracks and gaped.

"Oh, hey, Naruto. What took you so long?" Kakashi asked. He stood in the office, reading his book.

"What?!" Naruto roared. "We ran all the way here at top speed, and you're just standing there reading your pervy book!"

Tzara walked in behind Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. "Woops, looks like Kakashi's buying then," Tzara piped up and then chuckled.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, simmering silently. He glowered at Kakashi. "You owe us _both_ a bowl!"

"I wasn't racing," Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Bet he hitched a ride on your stupid turkey," Naruto muttered to Tzara.

She frowned slightly at his remark. "He is not a turkey. He's the king of the mountain eagles," Tzara corrected him.

Naruto shrugged, still in a bad mood. "Yeah, whatever."

Just then the blonde, pigtailed Hokage cleared her throat. "I thought you had a report to make, Naruto," Tsunade prodded.

"Huh? Oh! Right," Naruto said, instantly forgetting about the race and ramen. He gave Tsunade a report on the mission to rescue Heero and Sasuke. "Tzara was awesome!" he declared after finishing. "We would be toast if it weren't for her."

Tzara shrugged off his praise. "I wasn't that great. Naruto did a great job himself," she added.

"Well, yeah, I was pretty awesome, huh?" Naruto still felt extremely smug he had to do the rescuing this time. Tzara shook her head helplessly and smiled fondly at him. Then Naruto's attitude turned from arrogant to earnestness as he pleaded, "But you can't arrest Tzara just for having to run away from the village!" Naruto pounded Tsunade's desk, knocking over a precariously balanced stack of papers. The Hokage's eye twitched as the papers scattered across the floor. Naruto, oblivious to the mess he'd made, continued, "She went and saved Sasuke and Heero and defeated Orochimaru's snake! You can't arrest her for being a rogue ninja. It wouldn't be fair."

"What?" Tsunade gave him a blank look. "What's this about her being a rogue ninja?"

Naruto paused. "Wait, you mean you didn't know about that?"

"No."

Naruto laughed nervously, knowing he had completely blown it. "Well, then never mind."

Tzara gave the blonde boy a look. "Thanks, Naruto." But then she added resignedly, "Oh well, Kakashi would have had to say it anyway." Kakashi sighed.

"Heheheheheh, what? I didn't say anything! What was that? Oh, I was only joking! Hahahahaha!" Naruto tried to cover his blunder, but it was in vain.

Tzara laid a hand the on boy's shoulder. "Your efforts are valiant and greatly appreciated, but I was in hot water to begin with so don't worry about," she said.

"But…but…but…" Naruto stammered. He liked Tzara, and he didn't want to see her get arrested.

Tzara smiled sweetly at him. "Why don't you go and get your ramen. We can catch up later, okay?" She winked encouragingly.

"Would you two relax?" Tsunade smiled mischievously. "I'm not gonna arrest her."

"Huh?" All three turned to look at the Hokage.

"Ya mean it, Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Tsunade ignored the name and simply answered, "Yes."

Tzara stared at the hokage dumbfounded. "But why aren't you arresting me?" she asked.

"You're obviously a very powerful ninja and, since we're still short, would be very handy to have around," Tsunade told her. "And besides, there isn't any record of her existence, as a rouge or former leaf ninja."

"Huh?" Naruto stared at her for a moment. His eyes slid to Kakashi, and the silver haired Jounin shook his head warning the boy not to question. Naruto turned back to the hokage.

"But since she was a rouge ninja, the legalities don't matter. She was still carrying around village secrets. She's to be under constant surveillance."

Naruto jumped in the air. "All right!"

"Oh yay, I get to be babysat," Tzara remarked dryly. She was grateful Tsunade wasn't going to arrest her, but since she couldn't leave the village it didn't make much difference. The only thing that made the situation any better than before was that it would be a little easier for her to try and escape.

"Kakashi, you will watch her for today. That's your mission. You're all dismissed," Tsunade said with a frown.

"What?!" Tzara exclaimed her eyes widening.

"And Naruto," Tsunade glared at the boy. "Don't mess up my paperwork!"

Naruto gulped. "Right, heh heh."

Ignoring Tzara's expression, Kakashi escorted his charge out the door. Tzara pulled away from him, trying to figure out what to do. With _Kakashi_ constantly tailing her, the chances of escape had just gone down to nil. "No, I can't- ugh! This is a nightmare!" Tzara cried in exasperation as she threw her hands in the air.

"No, it's lunch," Kakashi said nonchalantly. "Naruto has to buy you ramen, remember?"

Tzara ran a hand through her brown bangs. "My head hurts," she mumbled. Why did things always have to get so complicated?

"Oh yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "Ramen! Ichiraku, here I come!"

Tzara sighed resignedly and said, "I am going to _kill_ Heero."

Naruto giggled. "He seems to do a good job of doing that himself!"

Tzara smirked at the blonde boy's statement. "Yeah, no kidding," she remarked sarcastically. She turned to Kakashi in a last attempt to maybe talk her way out of her predicament. "Look, I _can't_ stay here. It would be _very_ bad."

"Sorry, Tzara. It would be worse for you to leave," Kakashi replied. "Orochimaru knows you can beat him. That means he's forming alliances, powerful ones." He pointed at Naruto. "Naruto and Sasuke are at even more risk than they were before now. They're bound to be used as bribes, and so is Heero." He gestured behind him with his thumb indicating the hokage as he continued, "Hanging around a Sennin is probably the safest place for them. And you, but I have a feeling that's not what you're thinking about," he added the last bit with a meaningful look.

Tzara sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Nothing gets past Sharingan Kakashi. You're right, I want Heero to stay here, but _I_ have to leave. It's for the same reason I left ten years ago."

"And the same reasons apply," Kakashi told her. "If you leave, he'll come here after one of them. I'm sure he's going to receive a call from Orochimaru as well. He'll know Heero's here without you. He won't even have to actually kidnap him. All he'll have to do is mention you, and Heero will be putty in his hands."

"No, if I'm not here the guy won't bother with the Leaf Village. He'll be overjoyed I'm not with Heero," Tzara argued. "He'll only go wherever I'm at. And Heero's not that stupid."

"Not if he really wants to hurt you. And he just might be, Tzara. If I remember correctly, this guy's pretty clever," Kakashi said in a low voice. Naruto was bounding again, following his nose.

Tzara frowned at him and then something dawned on her. "It was you. You're the Anbu who showed up last time," she said quietly. "Riku's clever, but he's also obsessed. He wouldn't hurt me intentionally."

"Well he'll try to hurt Heero, I guarantee it." Kakashi frowned, looking at her seriously. "If you took off, Heero would try to follow you. It would be a perfect opportunity for Riku to either get his vengeance on Heero, or hand him over to Orochimaru."

Tzara groaned in defeat. "I know. Why did I have to have such stubborn brothers?"

"So, for now you're stuck. Besides, you underestimate the power of the Leaf Village if you think one guy, whoever it is, is going to win. He didn't last time, and he's not the only one who's gotten stronger," Kakashi said looking at Naruto. Tzara followed his gaze and watched the boy. By this time they had reached the ramen stand.

Naruto plopped down on a stool. "Three large bowls of ramen!" he called, plopping the coupon on the counter in front of him. He looked over at Tzara. "Heeheehee," He chuckled. Then he noted the worried frown on Tzara's face. "Hey, something the matter?" he asked.

Tzara flashed a bright smile. "It's nothing to worry about. Wow, this place hasn't changed much," she said taking a seat.

"Been here before?" Ichiraku asked, plopping the ball of noodles in Tzara's bowl.

"Yep, ten years ago. It's been a while," Tzara answered. "I sure missed your noodles."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," the chef said dropping noodles in Naruto's bowl. Tzara smiled at him. Naruto eagerly picked up his chopsticks just as Kakashi was setting his down.

"Thank you for the ramen, Naruto," the silver haired Jounin said with a smile.

Naruto gaped. "But..." His head fell to the table in defeat.

Tzara burst out laughing. "You too, huh? He's a slick one."

"What do you mean 'you too'?" Naruto asked lifting his head and stuffing his mouth full of noodles.

Tzara laughed at the memories. "My friend and I used to try to see what was beneath Kakashi's mask all the time. We even teamed up with Asuma and Gai once."

"Asuma-sensei and Gai-sensei? HAHAHAHAA!" Naruto stuck a chopstick in his mouth, imitating a cigarette. He deepened his voice as he mocked, "Well, I suppose taking a peek couldn't hurt..." Suddenly he changed his demeanor to imitate Gai, "Yes! The power of youth will show us the way!" Naruto fell off the stool laughing. Kakashi sighed. Tzara nearly toppled herself. It felt good to laugh.

Suddenly a pang of sadness struck her as she watched the blonde. An image of a laughing little two-year-old popped into her head. Her laughter subsided but she continued to smile fondly at him. _Naruto, you've grown so much_, Tzara thought to herself.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Naruto!" Gai's boisterous voice came from outside the stand. He walked in beside Naruto.

"Oh, Gai sensei! Heeheeheehee...Tzara was telling me about when you tried to see behind Kakashi's mask!" the blonde boy told him.

"Hey, Gai," Tzara greeted brightly.

Gai laughed. "Yes, those were the days. Tzara! You're looking well," he said, raising his hand in greeting.

"You look pretty well yourself," Tzara complemented him. "The power of youth has sure done you wonders."

Gai gave her his sparkling smile. "Yes, it certainly has proven itself as my dashing boyish looks can attest."

Naruto snickered into his bowl, and even Kakashi stifled a chuckle. Gai narrowed his eyes but grinned. "I was on my way to find Lee. Have you seen him, Naruto?"

"Lee's one of your students, right? I received a letter telling me you'd gotten your own Genin squad," Tzara said without thinking. She stopped when she realized what she'd just said. She kept her smile, but inside she was groaning. _Today really _is_ a nightmare_.

"A letter, huh?" Gai said. His flambount grin had a more serious edge to it now. "From whom?"

"Uh," Tzara stumbled. _Crap_, she mentally kicked herself. "I'm not really sure." Kakashi and Gai looked at her, unconvinced.

As he dug into his second bowl of ramen, Naruto innocently asked, "How can you not be sure? They sent _you_ a letter right? You have to know who it is." Naruto gulped down the noodles.

"I never saw his face," Tzara told him, thinking quickly. "And the letter never had a name on it." What she said was true, but there was one detail she had left out.

"That's interesting," Kakashi commented carefully.

"He never stopped to talk either. Kinda weird," Tzara remarked digging into her noodles.

"Kinda," Kakashi agreed.

Tzara ignored him and finished her food. Naruto sensed something going on, but he concentrated on his noodles. Ramen always took top priority. He decided to ask Tzara what the deal was later. Said woman stared silently at the countertop for a few minutes. Her green eyes were distant and sad. There was something she needed to do. Might as well get it done while she was in the Leaf Village.

"Hey, Kakashi, do you think we could visit a couple of graves?" Tzara asked quietly.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked but then he nodded. "Sure, I don't see why not. Hey, Naruto, you're done for today, right? Why don't you go check on Sasuke and Heero and make sure they aren't making a break for it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes but he understood. "Yeah...good idea." He slurped the last of the broth and paid Ichiraku.

"Come back anytime guys!" The cook said, smiling.

"Thanks." Tzara smiled at him as she left the stand.

Naruto called over his shoulder as he took off toward the hospital, "See ya later, Tzara! Bye Kakashi-sensei!"

"It was nice seeing you again, Gai. We'll have to get the Jounins together so we can catch up," Tzara told the tall man.

Gai gave her the thumbs up. "Sure thing, Tzara! See ya later!" With that he went back on his way looking for Lee.

Tzara and Kakashi walked in silence as they headed for the cemetery. Tzara gazed at the surrounding buildings, reminiscing about her past life. Ten years was a long time, but except for the new addition to the Hokage Mountain and the snow nothing had changed. The two Jounins arrived at the part of the graveyard where the Uchiha clan had been buried. Tzara stopped at her father's grave. She gazed at the name etched into the stone.

"Hi, Dad," she said. "Sorry it took so long for me to come see you. I've missed you and Mikoto. Sasuke and Naruto sure have gotten big. I think Sasuke ended up taking after your side of the family. He's as stone faced as you, no pun intended." She smiled weakly, but the smile faded as she continued quietly, "I'm sorry I left like I did. I'm sorry I wasn't there to care for Sasuke. Maybe if I had been, he would be different now." Tzara reached out and gently wiped the snow from the stone's smooth surface. Just then she felt a familiar chakra presence. She glanced at Kakashi. "Would you mind retreating to the shadows for a bit?" she asked. "I don't think he's gonna want to confront me in front of you."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "I'll be over here," he told her and disappeared into the trees.

Tzara sighed bracing herself for what she knew was coming. "I know you're there, Sasuke. Come out," she called without looking. Sasuke came out of hiding, his typically impassive face even darker than usual. Tzara turned to face him. "Hi," she greeted simply. Sasuke just glowered. They stood in silence for a moment with him glaring at her. Tzara finally spoke, "I'm guessing Heero told you about me." She continued, "It's been awhile, hasn't it? I don't blame you for not remembering." Sasuke continued to glare wordlessly at her. Tzara chuckled sadly. "Wow, what a change. You used to be such an energetic little kid. Now you look like the grim reaper," she commented. Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Tzara sighed as she met his gaze levelly. "I'm sorry I left, but I didn't really have much of a choice," she told him.

"So I guess what happened after you left wasn't your problem anymore," Sasuke said, his voice harsh.

"It's not like that. I couldn't come back," Tzara defended. "I wanted to, believe me. But I had become a missing-nin. I couldn't just return to the village and take you away with me."

"You came back when Heero was captured," Sasuke accused. "Too much trouble to check on your only other living relative, huh?" He scowled and looked away. "Not enough reason to mention that I wasn't alone after all?"

"You think you're the only who suffered? They were my family too, you know. Not only that but I lost my mom and three teammates before I left," Tzara countered, her voice calm but hardening with anger. "If I had tried to come talk to you, I would have been arrested and then what good would that have been?"

Sasuke's voice rose as he spat, "You could have tried, Tzara! I had to watch while my brother slaughtered my mother and father; I had to run through the streets filled with my dead family for my pitiful little life!"

"I watched my own teammate murder the man I Ioved. I watched my mother die! You don't think I knew the pain you were going through?! That you're still going through? I did try! But they had Anbu Black ops galore stationed around the village. There was no way for me to even get a letter to you without it getting traced back to me. You're not the only one suffering, Sasuke! Itachi paid us a visit as well."

Sasuke tried to retort but his throat closed. The memories surrounding this conversation were too painful. He looked away again as images of his aunt and uncle falling to the ground bleeding flooded his mind.

Tzara continued, lowering her voice, "Heero had to watch as Itachi nearly killed me. I had to live with the pain of knowing you were suffering, and there was nothing I could do to ease it. You have no idea how badly I wanted to just whisk you away from here."

Sasuke was still glaring at the ground beside him. He didn't- couldn't believe this person who was supposed to be his sister. Just then Tzara's arms wrapped around him in a comforting embrace. She hugged him tightly.

"I know the pain you feel. I know the memories are terrible. I also know I can't take either away. But I'm here now, and I'll do what I can for you. I just hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me one day," she whispered gently. "I love you, Sasuke. I don't want to see you suffer alone or at all."

Sasuke shoved her away. "Why should I?" he gasped out, angry tears filling his eyes. He despised himself for being so weak.

"Because...I don't know," Tzara admitted quietly. "You're right, I don't deserve forgiveness."

Sasuke glared at her through his tears. "I've been isolated so long, it doesn't matter," he said, his voice low. "I don't care anymore." His fists were clenched and he glowered at the dirt between his feet. He jerked his head up as the bushes behind him crashed.

"Wait! Darn it, Sasuke!"

Naruto burst through the brush, covered in what used to be the traps Sasuke left for him knowing he'd be after the Uchiha sooner or later. Naruto opened his mouth to yell at Sasuke, but closed it when he saw the looks on their faces. Tzara turned away from the blonde haired boy. Here was another she had left behind.

"Oh," Naruto commented quietly. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'll...uh...sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, Naruto. You didn't do anything wrong," Tzara assured him quietly. Tears started in her eyes, but she blinked them away. Naruto looked at her with an expression that said he knew better. Tzara continued, "Sasuke, I wanted to be there for you. I still do. But if you don't want me around, that's fine too." She glanced in Naruto's direction saying, "I'll see you later." With that she vanished.

The two boys stood in silence. Naruto sighed sadly. With fists clenched, Sasuke just continued to glare at the ground. Blood seeped beneath his nails.

_Sasuke..._ Naruto shook his head slightly. "We need to get you back to the hospital," he said quietly.

"Naruto...do you...remember Tzara?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. He sounded like he was wringing the words from his throat.

"What? Remember her?" Naruto was caught off guard.

"When she used to live here," Sasuke said.

"Haha, are you kidding? I was two! I was still living in the foster thing." The blonde boy looked at Sasuke. "What, do you?"

"She used to live with us," Sasuke said, not really giving an answer. He stared at the ground for a few more seconds before walking past Naruto back toward the hospital. Naruto followed in silence.

***

Tzara appeared in a clearing and collapsed to her knees. She sat down on the snow and pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face in them. Her body shook with sobs. She could feel Kakashi's presence nearby, but she didn't care if he saw her like this. She had to let out the emotions that had been mounting ever since she had gotten back to the village. Kakashi watched in silence.

"I..." Tzara swallowed, steadying her voice as she lifted her head. Tears poured down her cheeks. "I don't blame him for hating me. I should have come sooner. No, I shouldn't have left to begin with. I was just so afraid. Riku had already tried to kill Heero, and then he succeeded in killing Makiso and Suki. I got scared. I didn't want anyone else to die." She choked on a sob before adding bitterly, "Ironic they died anyway." She swallowed again. "No one has any idea how much I've wanted to hold them. Just hold them."

"He didn't mean it, Tzara," Kakashi said quietly. "He's just...hurt. And alone. And scared. And he hates himself for it. He hates that he's taking it so hard. He's not angry at you...he's angry at himself, mostly anyway." Kakashi sat down beside Tzara.

The browned haired kunoichi shook her head. "I should have been there to protect him. I should have been there to comfort him. I'm an awful sister."

"You were fifteen. It was all you could do to get out alive with Heero," Kakashi told her. "You had no way of knowing what would happen."

Tzara sobbed. She put a hand to her face. "I left Naruto to fend for himself. What kind of..."she choked. Kakashi was silent, trying to think of something comforting to say. She was right on that point: Naruto had been alone his whole life. Tzara continued before he could say anything, "The whole reason I left was to protect them, but I ended up hurting them worse than Riku could ever have. I don't deserve for either of them to forgive me."

"They will anyway," Kakashi assured.

Tzara gave him an unconvinced look. "Naruto, doesn't even remember. And Sasuke...I wouldn't be surprised if he never did."

"Sasuke didn't remember either until Heero told him," Kakashi reminded her. "He will get over it. And you saw how quickly Naruto took to you. Sasuke isn't as angry at you as you think. He's angry with Itachi more than ever now, I think." Kakashi continued, "His whole life was thrown into chaos because of Itachi. Sasuke blames him for everything bad that's ever happened to him." He sighed as he added, "Yes, he's angry with you, but he'll come to forgive you eventually. Once he thinks it through, he'll realize how little control you really had."

"I hope you're right," Tzara murmured, dry eyed.

"I've come to understand him pretty well, Tzara. Trust me on this." Kakashi stood up and stretched. "And don't worry about Naruto. As far as he's concerned, there's nothing to forgive."

Tzara smiled slightly and stood up. She shivered as she grimaced and inspected her damp pants. "Great, now I've got a wet butt," she remarked dryly, swiping at her cold bottom. Kakashi chuckled. Tzara thought aloud as she glanced around, "Well, I know I'm not going to be allowed on missions, so I wonder what I'm going to do to pass time." She glanced at Kakashi. "Hopefully not become a pervert like someone I know." She smiled teasingly at him.

He smiled at her last comment as he led the way back to the village. "Well, you're missing out." He added with a shrug, "I suppose you'll keep Heero company."

Tzara sighed half sarcastically. "I don't know if I can handle any more traumas, emotional or otherwise."

Kakashi chuckled. "You'll manage."

Tzara smiled, her mood improving greatly. "Yeah, I guess so."


	8. Chapter 8: Laughs from the Past

A thousand apologies, O patient ones. My computer crashed so I had to get it fixed before I could post any more chapters. So, without further ado, here….is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Gundam Wing.

Reviews and suggestions are welcome.

The Yuy Clan Arc

Episode 8: Laughs from the Past

Heero stood leaning silently against a tree. A cold breeze seeped through his new brown leather jacket. Under it he wore a black, long sleeved shirt he'd bought the same time he had gotten the coat. He had his forehead protector tied around his arm even though he no longer belonged to the Sky Village. Heero's cobalt blue eyes watched Squad 7 as they trained in the clearing. He was here as a stand-in for Kakashi since the Jounin was still acting as a guard for Tzara. Heero sighed resignedly. Tzara had suggested he take Kakashi's place to give him something to do. More like she wanted to punish him in as many ways as she could.

"Well, give us something to _do_ already, Heero!" Naruto demanded. He was standing upside down on a nearby tree. He had his arms crossed and was glaring down at Heero.

"Oh, don't listen to him, Heero. I'm sure you'll give us some orders when you're ready!" Sakura piped up. _Squeeeeeeeee he's almost as cute as _Sasuke_! Teeheeheehee!_ She squealed inside.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Pathetic," he muttered.

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke. _What? Oh no he thinks I'm pathetic! Of course there can be no replacement in my heart for you, Sasuke!_

Heero closed his eyes in thought for a moment. Then he opened them and stared at the Genin before him. "We're going to play tag," he said.

"What?" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time, but not in the same tone.

"We're going to play tag, Yuy style," Heero answered with a slight smirk. He remembered the method Tzara used to train him when they were on their own. She would play tag with him except that she would be invisible. He had to use his ninja skills to catch her. "Actually, it's more of a cross between tag and hide-and-seek," he added.

"You want us to _play_ ninja?" Sasuke looked at him, his eyebrow raised, incredulous as to the level of Heero's intelligence.

Heero ignored his half-brother's remark. "You have until lunch to catch me. Begin," he told them. He made a hand sign and turned invisible. Heero ducked behind the tree, dashing into the forest. He circled back and stood beside the tree he had left.

Naruto moaned. "Why is it always lunch?" He jumped to the ground.

Heero stood like a statue, barely breathing. He had plenty of experience hiding to be able to stand undetected in their midst. He felt slightly amused at Naruto's comment. Apparently Kakashi had done something similar with them.

"Great," Sasuke muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Naruto took off into the forest. "I hope he hasn't touched 'Base' or something," he said to himself.

"Naruto, wait a minute," Sakura called after her eager teammate. She sighed. "That's just like him, rushing off without thinking."

Naruto was back in a flash. Sasuke wished he could have been placed in the same team with Shino or someone else with a brain.

"Idiot," Sasuke berated him. "We don't know if he even left the area. He could be standing right by us and we would be none the wiser."

"Yeah, but he could have also known that we would think that and taken off into the forest," Sakura pointed out.

"So we split up," Sasuke said, "Naruto, use your shadow clones to scout the forest. Sakura and I will secure the clearing."

A shadow of a smile crossed Heero's lips. They were smarter than he'd given them credit for.  
He stood absolutely still. _'Need' as in 'follow my perfect plot'_, Naruto thought sourly. _Grrrrr....Sasuke!_ Naruto grumbled something under his breath and a few dozen shadow clones appeared. He led them off into the forest.

"Sakura, you take one side of the clearing. I'm going to check around here first, just in case," Sasuke told her.

"Right." Sakura did what Sasuke said.

Sasuke sprinted around the clearing, watching carefully for any movement or sound of Heero changing position. Heero remained leaning against the tree. He watched the squad impassively.  
Then again, this could take awhile. He quietly walked up the side of the tree and sat down on a branch making himself comfortable for a long wait. Sasuke flinched. The ground beside him moved. Did it? Yes. It most definitely moved. Sasuke watched out the corner of his eye as a tiny cloud of snow settled. He continued around the circle until he met up with Sakura again.

"He's over there, close by," he said in a low voice.

"Really? Are you sure?" Sakura asked him, glancing at the tree Sasuke had indicated.

"What are you looking for?" a voice whispered next to them.

"Eep!" Sakura squeaked as she threw a kunai at the same time. "Oops! Sorry, Heero!" _I doubt I even hit him!_ Sakura thought despairingly.

A tall man with silver hair ducked his head to the side as her kunai flew by his face. "I'm not- wait, did you say Heero?" The man's jade eyes lit up. "Do you mean Heero Yuy?"

Sakura did a serious double take. "Who are you?" she cried.

"Oh, sorry." The young man grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "My name is Noruka." The man, Noruka, called up a tree, "Hey, Orim! These guys said Heero Yuy might be around."

"Finally," a voice came from the tree. Orim jumped down.

Sasuke studied the two newcomers. They both appeared to be in their early twenties. Noruka wore black pants and a red turtle-neck shirt with the Jounin vest zipped up over it. A Leaf Village forehead protector was tied around his head, holding his bangs out of his face. The man grinned like the cheshire cat. Orim reminded Sasuke of Shino, cool and collected. He wore a dark blue, long sleeved shirt and black pants. He wore his Jounin vest open and he had a forehead protector tied around his neck.

"So, where is he?" Noruka asked excitedly.

"Uh, we don't know where he is. That's why we're looking for him," Sakura pointed out.

"I'm sure within hearing distance, though," Sasuke said carelessly.

"Oh, right." Noruka gave them another sheepish grin. He turned to the black haired man next to him. "Hey, Orim. Can you see him?"

Sakura blinked in confusion. She noticed that Orim's eyes had the glazed look of a blind man's. "How are you going to find him?" she asked carefully.

"I can see chakra," He stated simply. He pointed to the tree in which Heero was sitting. "He's there."

Heero stood as he peered at the two newcomers. He gasped. _Noruka? Orim?_ he wondered. Was it really them? Heero stared at the men, dumbfounded. The last he'd seen of them Noruka was in the hospital in critical care. He never knew if Noruka had lived or died. _Well, I guess that answers that question_, he thought dryly, recovering from his initial shock. Orim had been in critical care too, but he had woken up before Heero and Tzara left. There had been a better chance of him living.

"Gotcha!" Naruto flew out of nowhere and barreled into Heero's stomach.

"Naruto?!" Sakura and Sasuke gaped. _I thought Sasuke got rid of him!_ Sakura thought, not sure whether to be impressed that Naruto landed Heero or mad that Sasuke's plan went awry.

Heero flipped backward and landed on the ground, still invisible. He smirked. "Not bad." He dodged up a tree.

"Hey, I thought it was 'Tag'!" Sakura exclaimed.

"He's avoiding us," Orim thought aloud.

Heero crouched on the branch waiting for the squad's next move. He wasn't exactly avoiding Orim and Noruka, but he still felt weird about seeing them alive. "Just because you tag an enemy ninja doesn't mean you caught him," Heero told them.

He leapt to another tree. Sasuke tossed a few paper bombs at the trees. The smoke created a thick blanket. Heero cursed silently. Sasuke appeared behind him, making as if to grab at his ankle. Heero made a few hand signs. A large twister exploded around him clearing the smoke and knocking Sasuke away. Heero ducked under the branch. He flipped off it to land on the ground. Heero's leg jerked straight out behind him. Sasuke hadn't really tried for his ankle- he was wrapping wire around it. As he hung upside down, Heero pulled out his kunai and sliced the wire. He landed on the ground.

Suddenly Naruto and his traditional avalanche of clones landed on top of him before he could escape. Heero groaned in annoyance. Now he knew how Tzara had felt trapped beneath the pile of dogs. Sakura made more smoke with her own paper bombs in case Heero broke free so they could tell which direction he went in. Heero turned visible again. He smirked slightly and allowed a soft chuckle to escape him.

"Nicely done," he told them.

Naruto chuckled, giving Heero his huge grin as the clones popped into non-existence.  
Heero got to his feet and dusted snow off his clothes.

"Spikey!" Noruka cried. He flung his arms around Heero's waist and spun around excitedly. Heero let out a surprised grunt. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke gaped in morbid fascination. "It's great to see you!" Noruka exclaimed placing Heero back on the ground. Before Heero had a chance to move, the older boy had him in a headlock and was giving him a noogie. "Man, you've gotten big. Last time I saw you, you barely came up to my shoulder. Now you're tall enough you can..." Noruka paused when Heero gave his infamous death glare, "glare at me eye to eye," he finished with a nervous chuckle. Orim chuckled in his low voice. Noruka glanced at the other young man. "I see his people skills still need work," he joked.

"Uh...Who are you guys anyway?" Naruto wanted to know.

"I'm Noruka and this is my friend Orim. We're old friends of Heero's," Noruka answered. "We've been away on a really long mission so we didn't he had come back." He added to Heero, "It's sure great to see you again. Wait 'til you see what we can do now."

Noruka gave Heero a slight squeeze. He still had the brown haired boy in a headlock. _It's like he's afraid I'm going to take off again or something_, Heero thought dryly.

"So how's your sister doing?" Noruka continued despite the glare Heero was giving him.

"She's fine. She's probably wandering around the village," Heero answered curtly.

Noruka's eyes widened in a tad bit of alarm. "Wait, this village? She didn't get arrested for coming back?"

"Nope! She's too good of a ninja to waste!" Naruto grinned.

Heero finally managed to duck out Noruka's grasp. "I see you're still alive," he commented.

"Yep, alive and kickin'," his old friend grinned. "So, you taking Kakashi's place or something?"

"No!" Sasuke and Naruot said in unison.

"I'm just filling in while he guards Tzara," Heero explained.

Noruka glanced at the two Genin. He laughed at their outburst. "Spikey does seem to be a lousy teacher," he joked. Heero scowled at him. "Oh, come on, Spikey. Can't you take a joke?" Noruka teased. He sighed and shook his head helplessly. "Looks like you still need to learn to loosen up."

"Oh, I think he does fine!" Sakura said with her hands clasped under her chin. Naruto huffed.

Noruka noticed the dreamy look in Sakura's eyes. He chuckled at the girl's obvious attraction to his friend. "Say, Spikey, I bet you'd look a lot better if you smiled more. You'd probably make more friends if you didn't always look like you were about to kill the first person who walks up to you." He turned to Orim. "You think the therapy we used when we were kids would still work?"

Heero's stomach dropped. _Oh no_, he groaned inwardly. Hadn't he suffered enough humiliation. "Don't even think about it," Heero warned in his low voice.

A mischievous look crept into Noruka's eyes. "What do you think, Orim? Does he need a lesson on how to smile after all these years?"

"Yes," Orim decided in his flat voice. "We'll have to be gentle though. His face might crack off."

The members of Squad 7 watched the interaction between the three young men with puzzled faces. Heero scowled at his two old friends.

"Don't bother trying," he told them.

Sasuke sighed, slightly irritated but mostly interested in the torture unfolding before him. He sat down in the shadow of a tree in case the two "long lost buddies" decided he needed a lesson in humor too. Noruka took a step forward, smirking. Heero remained motionless. _Are they really going to do this?_ Heero wondered. Orim humphed in an amused way. Heero scoffed slightly.

"I'm not kid anymore. You two can't take me down that easily," he said.

"You're outnumbered," Orim stated, as if he were noticing the weather, "and cocky."

"And you're a couple of overgrown children," Heero countered.

Noruka grinned. "Adults in mind and body, but kids at heart."

He suddenly disappeared. Heero leapt away as the silver haired man attempted to grab him from behind. Heero flipped backwards a little ways. He landed on his feet and made a hand sign. He disappeared again, turning invisible.

"That won't work, Heero," Orim said coolly.

He whipped out a scroll and threw it into the air. Shuriken rained down, homing in on Heero. Heero made a couple of hand signs. The wind swirled around him in a twister, blocking the incoming missiles. Heero leapt away from his two old friends. He did not want to suffer through _that_ humiliation again. Especially not in front of Squad 7. Sasuke leaned against his tree, enjoying the show. Ha, Big brother wasn't so great after all.

Noruka threw a few paper bombs. Heero crossed his arms in front of him to shield himself from the explosions. The earth under the snow around Heero's feet softened. He started to sink into the soil. Noruka must have spotted him in the smoke. Heero threw a kunai with wire attached to the end of it at a tree. The blade whirled around a branch, wrapping the wire with it. Heero yanked on the lifeline and managed to leap clear of the quick sand.

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered, noticing the quicksand.

"Why, thank you." Noruka winked at the blonde boy.

He turned his attention a pair of fresh footprints and made some more hand seals. Heero leapt clear as an earthen arm rose up to coil around him. However, he leaped straight into coils of wire that Orim had ready. The wires wrapped around Heero's body, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Be prepared," the dark haired young man quoted in his quiet voice.

Heero struggled to form a series of hand seals. "Invisible blade," he said.

Unseen blades sliced through the wires, and Heero jumped away from his opponents. He decided enough was enough. He didn't care if he was filling in for Kakashi or not. He wasn't about to get caught by his friends aka tormentors. Heero skidded on the snow and then made a dash for the trees. Orim pulled out another scroll. The paper fluttered as it flew through the air. A weighted net fell on top of Heero, pinning him to the ground.

Heero growled in annoyance. Before he had a chance to use another jutsu, Noruka appeared beside him and knelt down on his back. He grabbed Heero's wrists so the younger man couldn't perform any jutsus. Heero struggled against his captor, but he knew he was defeated. He couldn't get away without having to hurt Noruka, and, even though he very much wanted to strangle both his friends, he decided against it.

Noruka gave him a Cheshire cat grin. "What was that about not being able to take you down?" Heero scowled at him. Noruka laughed good-naturedly. "Doesn't look like he's learned yet. He still can't remember how to smile. Shall we fix that?" he asked Orim who had come over to stand by them.

"Why not," Orim said. Somehow his expressionless features managed to gain a mischievous edge.

Noruka reached under the net and grabbed Heero's arm to keep him from running. He threw the net off the younger boy and pulled him to his feet. Heero tried to wrest out of Noruka's grip. The silver haired young man hooked his arms under Heero's and locked his hands behind Heero's head. Heero was trapped. _Great_, Heero inwardly groaned as he stole a glance at Squad 7.

Naruto was on his back laughing his head off. Sasuke pretended to ignore the goings on around him. Sakura stood undecided. She wanted to help her new crush but wasn't sure she should try going up against Orim and Noruka by herself. She watched anxiously to see what the two young men had planned.

Heero looked back at Orim and braced himself for what he knew was coming. Orim reached his fingers out like claws and slowly stalked forward to Heero. Heero struggled to get loose, but Noruka wasn't letting go anytime soon. Orim started to move his fingers up and down tauntingly, slowly approaching Heero's ribs. The more Heero struggled the tighter Noruka's hold became.

"Hahahahahaha! It's too much! Heeheeheeheehee!" Apparently Orim and Noruka's efforts had more effect on the blonde kid rolling around in the snow across the clearing. Heero glanced in Naruto's direction and scowled at the boy.

Orim got a few inches closer. "You could learn something from that boy, Heero," he stated.

Heero scoffed. "Why don't you pick on someone else for a change?" he asked flatly.

Orim finally reached Heero. He reached inside the boy's jacket and started lightly scratching his ribs. "You're the only one who needs picking on," he replied, matter-of-factly.

"Hey man, we have ten years of torture to catch up on," Noruka teased as Heero tried to jerk back. Heero gritted his teeth not willing to give in so easily, especially with Naruto rolling on the ground laughing at him.

"Goochy, goochy, goo..." Orim said in his low monotone. The words sounded extremely odd coming out of such a blank face.

Heero managed to keep the laugh in his throat at bay. He wanted nothing more than to kick Orim away from him. He was highly tempted since his legs weren't restrained. Orim's claw like hands moved up toward Heero's under arms.

"You can't win," he said. "You will laugh sooner or later."

"Want a bet?" Heero ground out. Years of living with his sister had hardened Heero's nerves. He didn't cave in so easily anymore.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Orim said. "But I suppose forcing you into bankruptcy wouldn't be a very good way to say hello after ten years."

Noruka laughed. "No kidding. Come on, Heero. Or do I have to get the Genin to help," Noruka threatened good-naturedly. Heero swallowed a laugh that tried to wiggle its way up his throat.

"Do you want me to do 'wee little piggies, Heero?" Orim asked like he was taking an order.

_There's snow on the ground, and he's threatening to take my shoes off_, Heero thought dryly. _I guess this is my training for the day._

_  
_"Hey, you guys," Noruka called over to the Squad watching in fascination.

"Don't you dare," Heero managed to say.

"Mwahahahahahhahahaa...." Naruto approached, his usually cheerful laugh was laced with evil intent.

Heero glared death at the blonde boy. "Just remember who's your trainer until Kakashi gets back," Heero warned.

"Exactly! I can get revenge in advance!" Naruto grinned.

Noruka laughed. "I like the way this kid thinks."

"Which isn't often," Sakura muttered.

Heero growled at them. It was getting harder to keep from laughing.

"You two want to see if you can crack this statue?" Noruka called to Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura hesitated. It looked like fun, but she didn't really want to get on Heero's bad side. _He'd never speak to me again_, Sakura groaned inwardly. _But I really want to join in, and he doesn't speak often anyway_, Sakura tried to coax herself. Sasuke rolled his eyes and 'humphed', turning away. _What a bunch of childish losers_.

Naruto cackled gleefully. He'd pulled out a feather he had gotten during a D rank mission catching chickens. He tickled Heero's ear with it. Heero twitched his head away from Naruto's feather.

"Oh come on, Heero, can't you laugh for uncle Naruto?" Naruto said in baby-talk, scooching closer with the feather.

"Knock it off, you guys. This is childish. Besides we should be training," Sakura piped up. _Man, this looks like so much fun_, she silently whined. _This is probably the closest I'll ever be able to get to Heero, and I'm curious to hear what his laugh sounds like._ Sakura caved. She approached the older boy as she pulled off her gloves. She stuck her bare hands in the snow. She waited until they were nice and cold before withdrawing them. Sakura untucked part of Heero's shirt. Reaching underneath the fabric she trailed her fingers along his ribs. Heero jerked away from the sudden cold touching his skin. Or at least he tried to, but Noruka kept a firm grip on him.

"Heeheehee, good one, Sakura!" Naruto praised. He yanked off his gloves and shoved his fingers in the snow. Then he stuck them behind Heero's neck. Heero ducked his head to the side, trying to hide the exposed skin from Naruto.

"Knock it off," he tried to growl, but it came in a choked chuckle.

Naruto laughed. "Hahahaha! Getting to ya, huh, Heero?"

"I'm going to get you guys for this," Heero threatened, struggling hard to twist free.

Orim continued scratching his underarms. "Just think what it would be like if we took his shoes off," he pondered.

"The icy air would shock his nerve endings, making his feet extra sensitive," Sasuke said, walking forward. "Sakura's manicured fingernails would drag along the soles of his feet, making his toes curl up like a dead spider..."

"Hahahahahha! Sasuke!" Naruto cackled, holding his stomach.

Heero groaned. He was going to kill Tzara and Kakashi when this was over, along with the rest of the conspirators around him. "Back off," he muttered through clenched teeth.

"'This little piggy went to market' she would chant," Sasuke continued, a smirk threatening the corners of his mouth.

"You do, and I'll sick Tzara on you," Heero threatened. He shrugged off Naruto's fingers again. Naruto blew in Heero's ear causing him to jerk again.

"She would be disappointed she wasn't involved," Orim said.

"This little piggy stayed home," Sasuke went on unfazed.

"Do it. I think it's the only way we're going to get him to crack," Noruka said with a smirk.

"Sasuke, would you mind holding his legs so he doesn't accidently kick me in the face," Sakura asked him.

Sasuke obliged. _She's going to explode from all that blushing. Her blood pressure can't be right_, he thought, absently.

"Oh, he'd never kick a girl...would you, Heero," Orim said.

Sakura knelt down and pulled Heero's boot off, then his sock. She dipped her fingers in the snow again to make sure they were cold enough. Heero tried to jerk his foot away from her. Sasuke held tightly to the older boy's ankles.

"You better help him Naruto," Orim said.

Still giggling in anticipation, Naruto got down and gripped Heero's ankles. Sakura gripped Heero's heel and trailed her fingers along his sole, barely brushing his skin. Heero bit his bottom lip, trying extremely hard not to laugh. He felt like his lungs were going to explode. He jerked his foot in an attempt to wrest free.

"Whoa! Keep it up, Sakura!" Naruto cheered.

"Orim, try putting your fingers in the snow and then running them along Heero's ribs under his shirt," Sakura suggested. She could feel Heero tensing as she continued to tickle his foot. He wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer.

Orim nodded and proceeded to perform Sakura's suggestion. As his cold fingers trailed along Heero's ribs, the boy couldn't take it anymore. Years of training and being a shinobi melted away as Heero burst out laughing.

"Finally," Noruka teased. He laughed along with his old friend.

Heero's laugh rang through the air in a deep tenor. Sasuke smirked. Sakura giggled. _So that's what it sounds like_, she mused.

Orim smiled. "Glad we didn't gamble?"

Heero couldn't answer he was laughing so hard. Tears welled up in his eyes. "All right, you win. Enough," he finally managed to say.

Naruto and Sasuke let go of his feet. Naruto rolled around on the ground laughing.

"Well, his face didn't crack off," Orim noticed.

"One of these days it's going to be your turn," Heero retorted.

He retrieved his shoe after Noruka released him. He replaced his footwear before letting his foot touch the snow. Noruka plopped a hand on Heero's head and ruffled his unruly, brown hair.

"Well, that makes twice now," the silver haired young man said with a smile. "We need to catch up some time. Any ways, we've gotta go. It was nice seeing you again, Spikey," Noruka said as he started to leave. "Nice to meet you kids too."

Naruto waved. "Heeheehee! Bye!" He turned to point at Heero. "You should have seen you're face! You looked like you were gonna explode!"

Heero scoffed as he watched his two friends leave. His face was back to its usual stone like look, but a smile danced in his eyes.

"I think that's enough training for today. Meet back here tomorrow at the usual time," Heero told them.

"Alright!" Naruto said. "I think it's about lunchtime anyway." He made a beeline for Ichiraku's.

"That Naruto, always thinking about food," Sakura commented, but she smiled. "I better head home. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved at the brothers before heading off.

Heero glanced at Sasuke. "See you tomorrow," he said.

Sasuke shrugged and turned to leave. "Whatever," he remarked as he walked away.

Heero watched his younger brother for a moment before he too left.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Top of Form


	9. Chapter 9: Kunoichi Competition

Feedback is welcome. Please, don't be shy.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Gundam Wing.

The Yuy Clan Arc

Episode 9: Kunoichi Competition

"Aw man, I don't think I could do another mission. We've done like a hundred already today," Naruto complained.

Sakura sighed. "Oh, stop whining, Naruto. At least we get paid," she scolded.

"What?! Me?! You're the one who was being a sour puss because Lady Tsunade won't let Heero go on any missions with us!" Naruto accused. He yelped when Sakura conked him on the head.

"Shut up, Naruto," she ordered irritably.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He can't go on missions with us because Heero isn't officially a Leaf Village shinobi. He shouldn't even be training us," he pointed out.

"Well, all he and Tzara need to do is take the tests," Sakura said. "Kakashi-sensei said that Tzara was already a Jounin when she came here ten years ago. And Heero could probably pass the Chuunin Exam easily."

"Yeah, but Heero has to complete eight missions before he can take the exams. How is he supposed to do that if he can't go on any?" Naruto inquired.

"Since he never graduated from an academy, he'll have to take the graduation exam first," Sakura explained. "Then he'll be put on a squad with a Jounin sensei while he completes his missions."

"Hahahahaha! Heero has to take the graduation exam with a bunch of kids?! Hahahahaha!" Naruto laughed. Even Sasuke smirked slightly at the thought of his second "big brother" having to take the graduation exam with students probably half his age. Sakura bashed Naruto on the head again. "Ow! What'd you do that for?" he asked indignantly as he rubbed the twin goose eggs forming on his head.

"Stop making fun of him. He's going to ace that exam, and I doubt Iruka-sensei would make him take it with the other students," she said.

"So what? He still has to take it," Naruto retorted. He paused for a moment when a thought struck him. "I wonder why he wears that Sky Village forehead protector if he's not actually a ninja."

"I was wondering that too," Sakura agreed. "We'll ask him next time we see him."

The three young ninja entered the Hokage Tower and made their way up to Tsunade's office. The interior of the building felt warm compared to the snow and blustery wind outside. Sasuke and Sakura had added leg warmers to their outfits. Sakura also wore arm coverings while Sasuke had switched his short sleeved shirt for a dark blue, long sleeved one. Naruto still wore his bright orange jumpsuit. All three wore gloves and boots to top off their outfits. Now their warmer clothes felt a bit smothering inside the heated tower.

When the squad entered Lady Tsunade's office they were surprised to see the Sand Siblings. Kankuro still wore his black jumpsuit with his puppet on his back. Gaara had on his long, red robe and matching pants. Temari's outfit still consisted with a short, purple and gray kimono with a red sash, but instead of her usual mini skirt she wore gray pants.

"Hey, Gaara! What are you guys doing here?" Naruto exclaimed.

"We're just delivering a document to your Hokage here," Kankuro answered. "Something about building the alliance between our villages, I think."

"Something like that," Tsunade said with a sigh. She turned to Squad 7. "I assume you have a report for me."

"Yes, ma'am," Sakura said and gave her the details of their last mission.

"Very good. The three of you have the rest of the day off," Tsunade told them.

The two groups left the tower at the same time. As they walked Naruto chatted away to Gaara while the other four followed along in silence.

"Hey guys!" Ino called from up ahead. She ran towards them. "Hey, the Squads are getting together to go to barbeque. Do wanna come?"

"Sounds great!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. He turned to the Sand Siblings. "You guys should come too. That way we can all hang out. Strengthen the alliance between our villages or whatever."

"Sure. We've got nothin' better to do so why not?" Kankuro said.

Ino smiled. "It'll be like a party!"

"I wonder if Heero would want to go," Sakura commented as they started walking again.

Ino asked, "Who's Heero?"

"Heero's Sasuke's half brother. He's been training with us while Kakashi-sensei handles another mission," Sakura told her.

"Wow, Sasuke. I didn't know you had any more siblings," Ino commented.

"Neither did he until a few days ago," Naruto piped up. Sasuke remained silent. He still wasn't sure what he felt about his new siblings.

"How could you not have known you had another brother?" Temari asked.

"Heero used to live in the village, but he and their older sister disappeared ten years ago. Sasuke was only two, and no one knew what had happened to them," Naruto explained. Just then Naruto spotted Heero walking down the street with Noruka and Orim. "Hey, Heero!" he called to the older boy. The trio stopped and waited for the group to catch up. "We're going to barbeque. You guys want to come?" Naruto asked brightly.

"You bet," Noruka told them. "I could definitely go for some food."

Sakura watched Ino's reaction. As she expected, the blonde kunoichi was nearly drooling over the brown haired boy. _No way! I saw him first, Ino! _Sakura silently fumed. Ino moved to introduce herself to Heero, but, to Sakura's surprise, Temari beat her to it. The sandy haired young woman smiled at Heero in way that made Sakura's blood boil.

"So you're Heero," Temari said in smooth voice. "Nice to meet you. I'm Temari." Heero nodded his acknowledgement but otherwise said nothing. Temari hooked her arm around his and started walking as if she were leading the way to the restaurant. "I've heard quite a bit about you from Naruto," she commented. "Are you a ninja too?"

"No," Heero answered.

Sakura and Ino both glared death at the older girl. _No way! She stole my move!_ Ino ranted in her head. Sakura's eyes flared. _Get your grubby hands off him! He's mine! Cha! _Inner Sakura declared. Noruka stifled a laugh when he saw the two girls' faces. He did chuckle, however, when a slightly bewildered look crossed Heero's features. His young friend glanced at Temari's arm as if wondering for a fleeting second how it got there. Then he just stared straight ahead again.

"We're going to have to lock Spikey away for his own protection. He's getting quite a collection of fans," Noruka commented to Orim. The black haired young man just chuckled as the group started traveling again.

"So what brought you back to the village?" Temari asked.

Heero paused for a long moment making Sasuke wonder if he would answer. Finally he said, "Business."

"What kind of business?" Temari pressed.

Just then Ino appeared on the other side of Heero. She hooked both her arms around his saying, "You know, Temari, it's not polite to pry into other people's business."

_Like you're one to talk, Ino-pig! _Sakura inwardly screamed. _I'm going to clobber you both if you don't get your hands off him!_

"I'm just making small talk," Temari told her tersely. Then to Heero she asked, "So, how long are you staying in the village?"

Heero attempted to shrug, but with both girls hanging on him he managed to barely raise his shoulders. "I hadn't really thought about it," he said.

"Well, you can come visit the Sand Village," Temari suggested. She smirked at him. "I'll be happy to be your escort."

Ino interrupted, "Heero's going to become a Leaf Village shinobi so he can continue his family name with Sasuke."

Temari lifted her nose haughtily as she considered the younger girl. "How do you know that's what he wants? Maybe he'd rather be a real ninja instead of babysitting a bunch of little brats."

"Who are you calling a little brat?!" Ino demanded hotly.

Kankuro stepped closer to Gaara as the two girls continued their argument. "Hey, Gaara, is it just me or is Temari acting a little weird?" he asked in a low voice.

Gaara studied his older sister for a moment. "You're right. I've never seen her act this way around anyone before," he answered in his slow monotone.

"Me neither," Kankuro agreed.

"Huh?" Naruto gave them a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Noruka chuckled. "Looks like she's got it bad for Heero," he joked.

"What? Got what bad?" Naruto glanced at the silver haired young man.

Orim stated matter-of-factly, "She likes him."

Naruto stared at Temari as if she had just sprouted wings. Then he laughed when he realized how uncomfortable Heero looked. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but inwardly he was enjoying seeing Heero's torment. At least the girls weren't hanging all over him for once. Heero managed to slip his arms free just as they arrived at the restaurant. The aroma of barbeque overwhelmed their senses as they entered the eatery. They spotted a long table with all the Genin squads sitting around it. The Jounin senseis, including Tzara, were seated at another table nearby. Noruka and Orim headed for the Jounin table. Heero was about to follow, but Noruka stopped him.

"Sorry, Spikey. Jounin only," Noruka told him with a devilish grin. "Besides, you need to get to know your fellow Genin." Heero glared at him.

Orim chuckled and ruffled the younger boy's unruly hair. "Play nice," he teased in his low monotone.

Heero sighed resignedly and slid into the booth to sit by a quiet boy wearing a Chuunin vest. Ino and Sakura both made a beeline for the booth, pushing and shoving each other. They arrived at the same time.

"I got here first, so I get to sit by him," Ino declared.

"Not a chance. I got here before you did. And I met him first so I get to sit by him," Sakura argued.

"What? No way! I was a whole meter in front of you," Ino persisted.

Naruto and Sasuke watched to two girls as they took their seats on the other side of the table. The argument was all too familiar. Just then Temari leapt over the back of the booth and landed next to Heero. She sat down with a triumphant smile on her face. Ino and Sakura glared flames at her. Kankuro rolled his eyes. _Man, she does have it bad_, he thought dryly.

"What do you say, Heero?" Temari pressed. "You want to come back to the Sand Village with us?"

"No thanks," Heero answered quietly.

"Oh," she said a little downfallen, but then she smiled at him again. "Maybe some other time then."

Heero remained silent. He felt trapped in the booth which he was in a manner of speaking. But being around all these people made him nervous, like a cornered rabbit. Lee, who sat across the table a little to his right, seemed to notice his distress and decided to try to ease it.

"Ah, Heero, you are looking much better," the young enthusiastic boy commented. "Naruto has told me that you are training Squad 7. How goes it for you?"

"You can hardly call it training. I'm just a stand-in," Heero answered.

"He's being modest. I think he's done a great job," Sakura piped up taking a seat next to Sasuke.

Naruto huffed. "Yeah, I bet you do," he muttered low enough Sakura couldn't hear.

Ino slipped behind Shikamaru and whispered in his ear, "Shikamaru, scoot over,"

"There's no room," Shikamaru lazily pointed out.

"Then switch me places," she insisted.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and turned away saying, "No way. I'm not moving just so you can sit next to your latest crush." Ino growled and raised a fist at him.

"Why don't know just go sit by Gaara?" Chouji suggested.

Gaara and Kankuro had slid into the booth next to their sister. Ino gave Chouji a look, but then sighed in defeat. She took a seat beside the red haired Sand ninja. Gaara barely regarded her, sitting still with his arms crossed over his chest. Still trying to put Heero at ease, Lee introduced the rest of the squads. They each acknowledged him in kind, and Heero filed away their faces and names in his mind.

Tzara silently watched her brother. Images of him when he was a child darted through her mind. They had been happy living in the Leaf Village. Heero had especially bonded with their stepmom, Mikoto Uchiha. Her eyes wandered to Sasuke and Naruto. Memories of the two boys as toddlers surfaced. She felt she had failed each of the three boys. Guilt and regret gnawed at her insides. Tzara started slightly when Kakashi nudged her. She looked at him.

"Noruka was talking to you," he told her.

Tzara blinked and turned to the younger man. "Sorry, Noruka. What were you saying?"

"Never mind. It wasn't important," he assured her. "Where did you go though? You were completely zoned out."

"Just remembering three little boys," she told him as she glanced back at the table full of young people.

"How was Heero when you guys left?" Orim asked.

"He was actually doing really well. He was still quiet, but he acted more like a kid," Tzara told them. She continued sadly, "Mikoto had been the only one to get Heero to open up after we came to the Leaf Village. She and Heero had a very special bond. He had even been collecting flowers in a book to take back to her someday." Tzara sighed. "When we found out about the massacre, it devastated Heero. I feared he was going to die. He stopped eating and refused to come out of his room. He would just lay there hugging the book of flowers. He quit talking altogether, even to me. Then Itachi paid us a visit and nearly killed me. After that, Heero devoted himself to training and revenge. He went off on his own two years ago. He searched for Itachi and Riku to kill them. Somehow he got mixed up with Orochimaru, and the two of us ended up back here," she concluded.

"Who is Riku?" Kurenai asked.

Tzara stared at the grill as she answered, "Riku used to be a member of my team when I lived in the Sky Village. But he went crazy and killed our other teammate. He then tried to kill Heero. That's why I came to the Leaf Village in the first place: to get away from Riku. But he followed us here. He attempted to kidnap me twice. He tried to kill Heero both times. That's how Noruka and Orim ended up in the hospital. I left the Leaf Village to protect everyone, especially my family. Heero insisted on coming with me. We stayed in the Land of Fire but lived in an isolated area. I knew Riku wouldn't stop until he had me."

"Why you?" Asuma asked.

"He's obsessed with me. I don't know why; he just is," Tzara explained. She gripped her cup tightly, a hard look coming into her eyes. "Next time he and I meet, I won't hesitate to kill him."

"That's good to hear," Kakashi commented dryly.

A few minutes of awkward silence descended upon the group. Noruka and Orim sat with grave expressions. They remembered their encounter with Riku rather vividly, as did Tzara. Suddenly laughter erupted from the Genin table. The Jounins glanced at the younger bunch to see what the ruckus was about.

"I'm serious! Those chickens were possessed!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly. "Instead of us chasing them, they were chasing _us_!" This sent fresh peals of laughter through the group, even the most stoic ones cracked a smile.

Sakura sighed, but a smile graced her face. "If I ever see another chicken it'll be too soon," she commented.

"Yeah, especially roosters," Naruto agreed.

"What, Naruto, can't you handle a single rooster?" Kiba jibed playfully. "What'd he do? Ruffle your feathers?"

"He was like roosterzilla! He chased me all the way to the village and to the hot springs! I had to jump in a spring just to save my skin," Naruto told him hotly.

Sasuke muttered with a sly smirk, "And it happened to be a 'women only' hot spring."

Naruto glared at Sasuke as the others nearly toppled in another outburst. Just then Tzara cracked up laughing. The Jounin stared her for a moment. Noruka smiled before laughing as well. Orim chuckled quietly while the other Jounin joined the merriment. The Genin stopped to look at the older group. Heero stared blankly at his sister. It was the first time he'd heard her laugh in ten years. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and he allowed an ever so slight smirk. But it wasn't slight enough to escape detection.

"Hey, alert the media! Heero Yuy smiled," Noruka teased from across the restaurant. Heero felt his cheeks flush the tiniest bit and turned his head away, the smile vanishing.

"Are you sure his face didn't just crack?" Orim joked.

"It was there, honest. His mouth was twitching!" Noruka insisted playfully.

"Maybe he never wants to smile because you guys always tease him," Sakura pointed out.

Noruka protested in mock seriousness, "What? It's a once in a millennium opportunity." He winked at Heero. "Give it up, Spikey. We're going to get you to smile for real one of these days."

"He does smile," Tzara said after she had composed herself. "You just have to know him well enough to see it."

"Yes, not everyone smiles with his or her face. I have heard that some are capable of smiling with just their eyes," Lee commented. "A smile is a good way to show one's appreciation. I have also heard it said that a smile can do wonders for the soul."

"Oh, we already know how to get Heero to laugh," Naruto said giving the older boy a mischievous grin. Heero glared at him.

"Say, Heero, why do you where that forehead protector? I thought you weren't a ninja," Temari asked suddenly. Heero glanced down at the bandana tied around his arm.

"Oh yeah, Naruto and I were going to ask you about it," Sakura put in. She hated how Temari hung on Heero like a coat hanger.

"I'm not a ninja. The forehead protector is just a…a reminder," Heero answered calmly.

Kankuro peered curiously at the metal plaque attached to the bandana and the sun etched into it. "A reminder of what?" he asked.

"It reminds me of my nindo," Heero replied.

"What is it?" Kiba pressed.

In his mind Heero could hear Tzara's voice blend with his own as he spoke, "To protect those I care about." It had been Tzara's ninja way since Riku killed her teammate and boyfriend, Joszak.

An awkward silence descended over the group. Just then the food arrived, and the topic changed. The atmosphere returned to a merry one and jokes abounded. Finally, after they ate, the squads broke up and each headed for home.

Tzara and Heero were renting an apartment for the time being, expenses paid from the village treasury until they could get jobs. Kakashi followed them leisurely although attentively as he kept an eye on Tzara. He didn't figure she'd try escaping again, but the woman was almost as unpredictable as Naruto if not just as stubborn. Naruto walked with them since Tzara and Heero's apartment was in the same complex as his. Upon arriving at the collection of living quarters they went their separate ways. Kakashi sat with Tzara at the kitchen table while he waited for the Anbu guard who was to relieve him. While Kakashi would watch Tzara during the day, the Anbu watched her at night. Heero locked himself in his room and read the scrolls Iruka had given him to study for the Graduation exam.

Tzara enjoyed Kakashi's company. She didn't mind the Anbu. He would just stand ominously in front of the door. She never tried to engage in conversation with him. She didn't think he'd say anything anyway. But being around Kakashi made Tzara happy. She felt safe, like she could tell him anything. It was also nice to have a listening ear. Tzara gazed out the living room window at the village. Their apartment was high enough she could see out across the roof tops to the Hokage Mountain. Golden orange rays bathed the serene village as twilight approached. Snow glimmered in the fading light like diamonds.

"It's beautiful and peaceful," Tzara commented.

Kakashi looked up from his book and followed her gaze. "Hmm. Yes...it is beautiful," he agreed quietly.

A sad look came into Tzara's eyes as she said, "It makes me miss home. I haven't been back there for ten years either."

"Hm," Kakashi replied. "What was the Sky Village like?"

Tzara closed her eyes as she recalled her birth place. "It's a village on a volcano. The land is lush green during the spring, and there are hot springs. The village has the most beautiful cherry blossom trees. There's an orchard of them not far from a waterfall and river. After thunderstorms, the village gets the most beautiful rainbows. I remember it was as if you could touch them, like colorful banners gracing the heavens," she said, her face relaxing in a peaceful expression.

"Hm, quite the poet, aren't you?" Kakashi remarked playfully.

Tzara came out of her trance and smiled sheepishly. "Not intentionally," she confessed. "I remember you paying the Sky Village a visit once. You were what? Thirteen?"

Kakashi nodded. "I was there for a while during a mission, one of my first as a Jounin actually."

"What was your mission?" inquired Tzara.

"I was to rescue a delivery ninja that had been intercepted by Kisame. I wouldn't have been sent, but I was the only available ninja," Kakashi answered. He emitted a low, humorless chuckle. "You can see we go way back," he remarked.

"I remember seeing him in the village," Tzara said quietly. "I saw him in the forest and decided to follow him. Stupid idea, but hey, I was only eight. I saw his hideout. He had another ninja captive, I think."

Kakashi nodded. "That was the delivery ninja."

"I remember Kisame mentioning something about the ninja carrying some kind of important message for your Hokage," Tzara told him.

Kakashi nodded again. "The hokage had sent a treaty to the land of waves."

Tzara let out a low whistle. "Yeah, definitely important."

"Apparently, there had been some kind of misunderstanding. We would have won any war the Land of Waves wanted to start, but it was best avoided. If Kisame had gotten the letter, more than one war would have ensued."

Tzara nodded her agreement. "I'm guessing you got it back."

"I did. The delivery ninja was also mostly unharmed," answered Kakashi.

"Good," Tzara commented. They fell silent for a minute. Then Tzara spoke up again, "I remember when I first saw you. It was while you were on your mission in the Sky Village. You still wore your mask, and your forehead protector covered your eye. I saw you by the waterfall." She blushed slightly as she remembered the incident and stifled a giggle.

Kakashi blinked a couple times at her. He remembered meeting a little girl in the village. She had worn dark blue shorts and a short, bright green, sleeveless tunic with pink trim. She had had a brown, high ponytail and bright green eyes that matched her tunic. She had introduced herself as Zari Matsura. Kakashi studied Tzara for a moment. Suddenly he laughed. Tzara blushed slightly.

"You remember?" she asked.

"That was you, huh? Yes, _Zari_. You weren't a very stealthy 'ninja' back then," Kakashi answered with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Tzara retorted. "Well, I remember when I went up to talk to you, you were so startled you fell in the water." She chuckled at the memory. "You were soaked."

"Of course I was startled. I didn't think you would actually come out, and I knew Kisame was around," Kakashi said in his defense.

Tzara smiled brightly at him. "I wasn't a shy child," she confessed. _I remember I thought he was the cutest boy in the world_, she thought to herself. She looked at Kakashi and blushed a little more. _Well, not much has changed. _Kakashi blinked at her but said nothing. Tzara giggled as she continued relieving the memory, "I had to find the biggest branch I could to get you out of the water. I almost fell _in_ getting you _out_." She sobered when she added, "And then Kisame showed up. I'd never been so scared in my life. You were amazing though. You took him on like you knew no fear. I'm glad it ended well." She flashed Kakashi a grateful smile.

"Hm," Kakashi replied and smiled back. "Well, so was I."

***

Heero surveyed the posts he had set up. In a burst of speed he attacked one, taking off its top with a kick. He disposed of another using a chakra concentrated punch. Snow crunched beneath his boots as he sprinted through the targets. He threw kunai in all directions, each one finding its lethal mark. Heero skid to a halt kicking up a white cloud.

Performing a series of hand signs he said, "Sonic blades."

Three waves of chakra burst from his body at the same time, but at different angles. They arched like scythes and sliced through the targets as if they were made of butter. Heero stood straight and surveyed his work. His open brown leather jacket swayed in the cold breeze. The little gust of wind caused the top halves of the posts to slide off the bottom halves and topple to the ground. Heero felt satisfied with his progress. He'd been trying to perfect his Sonic Blades jutsu for four years. Now it was nearly flawless. Suddenly Heero felt a presence enter the training area.

"Cutting Wind!" a voice cried.

Heero countered quickly, "Twister jutsu!"

The whirlwinds crashed together and dissipated. Heero looked across the clearing to see Temari standing there. She held her giant fan open behind her. She smirked at the younger boy.

"I thought you might like to practice against a real opponent," she commented. "So, they give you a day off from babysitting?"

Heero stared evenly at her. Squad 7 was busy doing missions, and since Heero couldn't go on any he came to the clearing to train. Now this Sand ninja was challenging him. Heero said nothing as he turned to leave. He had no interest in fighting this haughty young woman. She, however, wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Do tell me you're afraid of me," she jeered swinging her fan.

A blast of wind launched at Heero. He made hand signs and his blue chakra dome appeared around him. The wind beat against his shield. Before he could do anything Temari waved her great fan again and more wind gusted toward him. Heero performed the fireball jutsu. The wind added strength to the fire causing it to turn into an inferno. Temari used her fan to shield herself from the blaze. Heero pressed his advantage and appeared behind her. He swung his leg at her head, but Temari closed her fan and leapt away from him. Heero followed her. He threw a handful of shuriken at her and then flashed stepped beside her. Temari blocked the projectiles with her fan. She ducked when Heero threw a punch at her. She closed her fan again and swung it at him like a club. Heero did a back bend as the metal rod whooshed above him. He twisted and managed to send Temari flying backward with a kick to the stomach.

Regaining her feet Temari snapped open her fan. She launched her Cutting Winds at him again. He dodged, but Temari intercepted him. She swung her fan creating a powdery storm. Heero shielded his face with his arms. Suddenly pain erupted through his side as something solid smashed against his ribs. Heero grunted, the blow having knocked the air out of him. He slid on his side in the snow. Ignoring the pain Heero stood up, but Temari immediately bombarded him with her winds again. The torrent of air threw him across the clearing. Heero skid on his back. The snow seeped through his jacket and chilled him. He leapt up but failed to see Temari anywhere. Suddenly someone twisted his left arm painfully behind his back and a blade pressed against his throat.

"Looks like I win," the young kunoichi spoke into his ear. "I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" she asked in mock sincerity. Heero remained silent. He felt angry with himself for letting a stranger get the better of him. Temari commented, "Maybe I should keep you as a captive and take you back with me to the Sand Village. Then you wouldn't have a choice." She sighed when he made no remark. She released him and smirked. "I was kidding. You need to learn to lighten up," she said. Heero turned to face her. She replaced her fan across her back. She stood smirking at him smugly. "Want to go again?"

"No," Heero answered curtly. Temari smiled after him as he left without another word.


	10. Chapter 10: Revenge

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, review. We want to hear what you have to say. Tell us what you like or don't like so we can do better in the future. Thank you. Although, since you keep reading it, I can only guess that means you like it. But we want to know what it is you like about it. Please, please, review. Thanks in advance.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Gundam Wing

The Yuy Clan Arc

Episode 10: Revenge

Heero walked along the path to the training ground. He was supposed to meet up with Squad 7 to train them. A cold wind coiled around him swirling snow flurries as it went. The wind brushing his jacket, he silently made his way through the forest. Just then he felt a presence behind him, one he only vaguely recognized. Someone leaned a lazy arm on his shoulder. Heero turned to see Temari smirking at him as she eyed him smugly.

"Hey, Heero. What do you say we ditch the Genin training today and do some serious training?" she asked in a smooth voice.

"No thanks," he said in an unconcerned voice. He took a step forward, but Temari elegantly slid in front of him, keeping a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh come on, we both know you want to," she insisted. She stepped closer and put her mouth by his ear enticingly, "especially since I beat you last time."

Heero removed her hand from his shoulder. "I'm late," he said curtly.

Temari continued to smirk as he stepped around her. He started walking again.

"Fine, if you want to be that way," she said and reached around Heero.

Temari grabbed the front of his jacket with both hands and spun him around. She pressed her lips firmly against his before Heero had a chance to react. He was caught so off guard Temari easily pinned him against a tree. Heero stood still, not quite sure what to do. Temari released his lips so they could breathe. She smirked at his blank stare. Heero blinked in stunned silence.

"What? Never been kissed before, Heero?" she teased.

Heero gathered his wits and tried to pull her hands off his jacket. Temari gripped the cloth tighter, surprising him slightly. No girl had ever gotten this bold with him. Maybe a dreamy glance here and there but never this.

"Temari-" he started, but she put a finger to his lips.

"Don't even bother denying it," she told him smoothly. "I know you enjoyed it." She gently trailed a seductive fingertip from his throat to his chin. "We just need to get you out of this shell you like to hide in," she said using the same fingertip to slightly pull his face towards hers.

"Temari, I need-" again she cut him off, this time with her lips.

Temari ran her fingers through his hair and forced him further into the kiss. She bit down hard on his bottom lip causing him to gasp. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and roamed around. Heero gripped her wrist firmly and pulled her hand away from his head. He extricated his mouth from hers. He turned his face away feeling a blush creeping into his cheeks. Temari reached up with her free hand and caressed the side of his face with the back of her fingers.

"You don't need to hide. It won't kill you to show a little emotion once in awhile," she told him. She smiled resignedly when he remained silent. She stepped back and he released her wrist. "Well, if you ever decide you've had enough with babysitting, you're welcome to hang with me and my brothers," she added as she started to leave.

Heero didn't know what he was doing until he did it. He gripped Temari's shoulder and pulled her to face him again. He kissed her and then, just as quickly, turned to continue on his way. Temari watched his receding figure walking away as if nothing interesting had happened. But she knew that little smooch he had given her meant he was interested. She smirked to herself. _Bulls-eye_, she thought smugly before heading back the way she had come.

***

Heero leaned against a tree as he watched Squad 7 approach the training area. His run-in with Temari had still left him with enough time to get to the clearing before them. Heero didn't know how long Tsunade planned on having Kakashi guard Tzara, but while he did Heero remained stuck playing substitute sensei. In a way, Heero didn't mind. He found he actually liked sharing his knowledge with the young members of the squad.

"Hey, Heero!" Naruto yelled in greeting. Heero merely nodded in acknowledgement.

Sakura beamed at him. "So, what are we learning today?" she asked very cheerily. Apparently, Heero wasn't the only one who didn't mind his substituting. Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

"I'm going to teach you the Invisible jutsu. It's simple, but it'll give you something to work on," Heero answered. "You already know chakra control, but the Invisible jutsu requires chakra manipulation as well. That's where we'll start."

"All right!" Naruto cheered.

"Isn't that cute. Big brother playing teacher while sensei's away," a deep voice jeered above them.

Heero jerked his head up to see a man with the likeness of a shark crouching on the branch over his head. A big sword rested across his back. Heero leapt away from the tree. Kisame smirked at the surprised faces of the Genin squad. His eyes zeroed in on Naruto.

"All right, brat. Time to go. Say good-bye to your little friends cause you're never gonna see them again," the shark man said.

Naruto balled up his fists. "Ya wanna bet, tuna-head?!" he said indignantly.

"Naruto," Sasuke hissed. "Shut up, you loser."

"Huh, cocky little runt aren't you?" Kisame jeered. Suddenly he leapt into the air and brought his sword down toward them. Heero blocked the massive weapon with his kunai. Naruto started to form hand signs.

"Naruto, stop," Sakura said. "Your clones will only get in Heero's way!" Naruto humphed.

"Run for the hills if you know what's good for you," Kisame sneered over Heero's shoulder. He turned his attention to the brown haired boy. Heero managed to push Kisame away and followed through with a chakra concentrated kick to the man's chest. Kisame flew back into a tree, breaking it in half.

"Gaaaaaah… too bad I don't know what's good for me!" Naruto threw a paper bomb attached to a kunai at Kisame. The shark man deflected the kunai, but the bomb blew up in his face. Kisame shielded himself with his sword. He snarled at Naruto.

"I'll hold him off," Heero told them. "Go find Tzara and Kakashi."

"But-"

"Come _on_, Naruto!" Sasuke took off. Sakura and Naruto headed after him.

"I don't think so," Kisame leapt after the three young ninja.

Sakura spun around and hit Kisame with more paper bombs. Kisame dodged them easily. Heero leapt in front of him, blocking his path.

"Fireball jutsu!" he said and flame burst from his mouth.

Kisame dodged again. He swung his sword, but Heero blocked it with his kunai. Kisame disengaged and swung his sword again. Heero dropped into a crouch. The giant blade whirled inches above his head. Heero rushed at him, kunai raised. Kisame once again used his sword as a shield. He shoved Heero back, knocking him off balance slightly. Kisame pressed his advantage and kicked him in the side. Heero slid across the clearing toward the water. The snow soaked through his clothes and chilled his body. Heero ignored the cold. He leapt to his feet.

"Water style: water shark bomb jutsu!" Kisame said. A jet of water in the shape of a shark flew at Heero.

"Twister jutsu," Heero countered.

The shark crashed into the swirling wind and exploded. Kisame waited 'til the wind died down before advancing. He appeared behind Heero and kicked him in the back, sending him skittering across the water. Heero landed with a splash. He used his chakra to keep from sinking as he regained his feet. Kisame appeared next to him.

"Water prison jutsu," he said holding his hand over Heero. A giant water bubble engulfed the boy. The water's density kept Heero from moving as his breath cut short. Kisame chuckled.

Meanwhile, the three Genin ran through the village streets. There was no sign of Tzara or Kakashi.

"Where would they be?" Sasuke wondered aloud, his black eyes darting.

Naruto skidded around a corner. "I dunno! What _would _they be doing?"

"Make some shadow clones and find them!" Sakura said.

"Right!" Instantly about a dozen shadow clones appeared and took off in all directions, hunting for the two shinobi.

The three Genin continued their search, but after about thirty seconds Sasuke screeched to a halt. The tell tale 'poof' and white smoke indicated that one or more of Naruto's clones had met an untimely demise.

"What was…" Sakura trailed off as Itachi rounded the corner. He looked rather displeased having tripped over a couple of Genin clones.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he said. "It's been a long time."

"Oh no," Sakura gasped. _Where's Kakashi-sensei when we need him?_ she thought frantically.

"Get away from my Genin," a deadly serious, venomously calm voice penetrated the throbbing silence Itachi's arrival created. Wires yanked taut around the enemy shinobi's wrists, legs, and neck. Kakashi appeared some distance behind him with a kunai ready to throw.

"Don't move, Itachi. You're surrounded by paper bombs," another Kakashi informed, stepping from the shadows. Naruto wondered which one was the real deal.

"Get out of here," the other Kakashi said to the squad.

"Where's Tzara?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry about that. Just get away. Go to the Hokage's and tell her what's going on." Itachi glared at Kakashi, and Kakashi returned the look.

"Come on you guys," Sakura urged her teammates as they took off running toward the tower.

Sasuke frowned. He wanted desperately to go back and kill Itachi, but he knew that would be a foolish move. He put on an extra burst of speed and they soon reached the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked up when the three Genin burst through the door.

"What's going on here?" she demanded coolly.

"Kisame and Itachi are here, they're gonna blow Kakashi-sensei and Heero away unless we get out there and kick their butts!" Naruto announced, almost leaping onto her desk.

"What?! Shizune!" Tsunade called for her assistant. Shizune jumped beside her. "Get any available Jounins and have them go help Kakashi and Heero," she turned to the three before her. "You will stay put until we hear back from them, understood?"

"What?! But-" Naruto was cut off by her death glare.

"You're Genin. You wouldn't last two seconds against those men. Where's Tzara?" she asked.

"We don't know," Sakura said. "We were on our way to find her and Kakashi-sensei when we bumped into Itachi, and Kakashi-sensei showed up."

Tsunade sighed irritably. "Shizune, as soon as you gather the Jounin see if you can find her. I don't want her running off; though I doubt she will."

"Right," Shizune nodded. She disappeared.

***

Heero tried to move inside the dense bubble. It was next to impossible though. Kisame chuckled.

"Not so tough now, are you kid?" he jeered. He raised Samehada above his head.

Heero concentrated. He felt his unstable chakra boil inside him. Just as Kisame brought the sword down, a great wave of chakra exploded from Heero's body. It burst the bubble and threw the shark man back. Kisame landed on his feet and skidded back across the water. Heero gasped for air as he faced his opponent. He performed a series of hand signs.

"Dragon's Breath jutsu," he cried and a twisting inferno erupted from his mouth. Kisame dodged the attack. The blazing twister flew past him as he smirked.

"You enhanced your fire technique with a wind technique. Impressive, but you'll have to do better than that," he said. Kisame disappeared and then reappeared above Heero. He swung Samehada down. Heero blocked the sword with his kunai, but the force of the blow sent him underwater. Just as the water closed around him he heard Kisame say, "Five man-eating sharks."

Heero watched as five massive chakra infused water sharks formed. He quickly formed hand signs. A twister formed around him and knocked the sharks back. Heero pushed his palms beneath him. A twister formed under him, shooting him out of the water. He landed on shore. The cold air caused him to shiver in his wet clothes. Kisame was nowhere in sight. Suddenly the enemy ninja appeared in front of him and kicked Heero in the stomach. The boy slammed against a tree. Before he could fall to the ground, Kisame's fingers closed around Heero's throat, cutting off his air. The rough tree bark scratched against Heero's back as the shark ninja lifted him off his feet. Heero grasped the man's wrist as he the world began to fade.

Suddenly kunai flew towards Kisame. While he dodged that a small explosive landed under his feet from another direction. His grip loosened on Heero enough for the boy to wrest free. Heero stumbled away from him. Kisame looked around angrily. He was getting tired of all these explosives. A handful of shuriken flew out of the trees. A few caught the shark shinobi in the rear. Kisame roared in pain and humiliation. He performed a series of hand signs.

"Exploding Water Shockwave!" he cried.

Water erupted out of nowhere and completely submerged the clearing. Heero tried to leap clear, but Kisame appeared behind him and knocked him into the water again. When the boy surfaced, Kisame caught him in the water prison again. He turned toward the trees angrily.

"Come out, or he dies," the shark man snarled. He raised Samehada in warning.

"Sure, no problem, geez ya don't have to be so pushy. What a grouch." Noruka stepped out of the shadows. He twirled a kunai on his finger. "So, put him down. Out of the water."

"Heh, yeah right. Do I look like an idiot?" Kisame jeered.

"Well…" Another Kisame appeared above Noruka before he could finish. The second Kisame raised his Samehada and brought it down on the young man.

Noruka rolled clear and threw a kunai at the second Kisame, the blade going through its forehead. The clone exploded into water. Another one rose out of the makeshift sea in its place.

"Water Shark Missile," it said. A torrent of water shaped like a shark launched at Noruka and bit down on his shoulder.

"Owch!" Noruka yelled, fighting at the shark. He vanished in a cloud of smoke. "I'm not an idiot either." Another Noruka appeared above Kisame. Suddenly a water shark bashed into Noruka knocking him away from Kisame. "Ow!" Noruka flew through the air and narrowly missed a tree. He spun and landed on his feet.

Heero tried to focus his chakra again. Tzara wasn't going to like that he kept spiking it, but what choice did he really have? Kisame noticed and swung his sword just above the surface of the bubble. Heero felt his chakra tense inside his network. Kisame had suppressed his chakra and due to its instability it started to boil. Fire seemed to burn through Heero's body.

"Sorry, kid, but my sword eats chakra," Kisame jeered. "We only came for the fox brat, and Itachi didn't say anything about leaving anyone alive…" Kisame raised Samehada and swung it down on Heero.

Noruka's fingers flew through hand signs as he yelled, "Orim! Now!"

He leapt through the air. A huge earthen wolf leaped out of the ground at Kisame quickly turning into a big muddy wolf. A spear of lightning shot out of nowhere, heading at Kisame from the other side. The two powerful forces met and electrified the water where Kisame stood. The earth wolf broke through the bubble and carried Heero away in its mouth. Kisame exploded into water when the attacks hit him.

***

Itachi and Kakashi glowered at one another.

"Where's the boy?" Itachi inquired, his voice level.

Kakashi just glared at him. He knew Itachi wouldn't use Mangekyou at this point until he knew where Naruto was and how much strength he could afford to use. So Kakashi pierced him with the full power of his 'you're going to die' look.

"Kakashi, watch it!" Tzara's voice filled his ears.

She threw herself against him, knocking him away from Itachi just as he exploded. Kakashi stood and gaped at where Itachi had been standing. He felt a mixture of disgust with himself and anger at Itachi. Just then a kunai blade pressed against his spine. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. He spun around, jamming his elbow into Itachi's gut and his knee catching the younger man in his ribcage. Tzara appeared beside Itachi with the sharingan glaring blood red at him from her eyes. An interesting design of three interwoven circles symbolized her Mangekyou. She threw a chakra concentrated punch at him. Itachi managed to avoid a fatal hit, but Tzara's fist connected with his shoulder, crushing the bone and throwing him back through the wall of a nearby building.

"Hello, Itachi," Tzara said coldly as she pierced him with her bloody glare. "Miss me much?!" Black fire leapt at him.

Itachi dodged, slightly surprised. "Hm," he replied as he watched the black flames climb up the wall of the building he had been thrown into. "I see you've gotten stronger."

Tzara performed a series of hand signs. "Susanoo: God of Sea and Storms," she cried.

A skeletal specter appeared wielding a sword and shield. The skeleton formed around Tzara and soon developed muscle and armor. Tzara charged at Itachi with the sword upraised. Kakashi stared for a second, then stepped back waiting for Itachi's reaction. Itachi leapt away. Tzara swung the sword around again. Itachi watched Tzara as he dodged. _If I stay away long enough, she'll just exhaust herself_, he thought. She could feel her chakra roiling inside her body. Blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. She coughed. Blood spattered on the ground. Tzara growled before releasing the jutsu. Her sharingan stayed activated though.

Just then Kakashi's fist slammed into the back of Itachi's neck. Tzara ran forward to punch her stepbrother in the face. Itachi flipped forward and dodged around Tzara. Suddenly he found himself motionless. Kakashi stood in front of him, his arms crossed. Itachi moved to make a hand sign- but actually didn't move at all. He frowned.

"It's called Shadow Trap jutsu. Nifty, huh," a lazy, nonchalant voice came from the shadows. Shikamaru walked into the sunlight. He rubbed his neck. "I came up with it so I don't have to stand there holding my fingers like an idiot. A lot less trouble too."

Itachi glowered at the boy. Kisame and he obviously weren't getting Naruto this time. Entering the village again had been a mistake. They needed to pull out. Itach needed to get out of this trap and retreat. Suddenly a hand slammed down on Shikamaru's neck, breaking his concentration. Tzara spotted Kabuto standing behind the young Chuunin with a smug smile on his face. Shikamaru grunted and rolled away looking dazed.

"Kabuto, what are you doing here?" Tzara growled.

Kakashi threw a kunai at Itachi, but Kabuto appeared in front of the enemy ninja and blocked the projectile.

"Lord Orochimaru wishes to speak with you," Kabuto said to Itachi. Kakashi glared. His sharingan burned hotly at the two hated enemies.

"You're going nowhere," Tzara snarled, but then she coughed. Blood flecked onto the ground.

"Hm…on the contrary," Kabuto stated noting the blood on the ground and smiling smugly.

He threw a smoke bomb on the ground, and it exploded. When the smoke settled the two men were gone. Tzara glared at the spot where they had been. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around her middle and wretched. Blood splattered on the ground in a puddle. Tzara collapsed onto the snow, the cold seeping into her clothes. She felt her consciousness slipping away. _At least Naruto's safe…for now_, Tzara thought as she stared blankly at the white powder beneath her. Kakashi dashed beside her and scooped her up before running for the hospital.

***

A water shark smashed into the wolf. The wolf turned into a giant, hurtling ball before collapsing. Heero went sprawling in the snow. He shivered violently as he struggled to his feet. Kisame charged at Noruka, but then Itachi appeared in front of him. Kisame stopped.

"What are you doing, Itachi?" he asked.

The dark haired man ground his teeth against the pain in his shoulder as he stated, "It's time to pull out. We aren't getting the boy this time." Kisame sighed and the two men disappeared.

Heero shivered violently as the cold bit through his wet clothes. He hugged himself in a vain effort to stay warm. Just then he collapsed to his knees. Noruka made a few hand signs and a blanket of earth surrounded Heero. Orim shocked the dirt a little to heat it up.

"Okay… Wait'll we tell Tzara we turned Heero into a human-in-a-blanket." Noruka said. Heero didn't answer. His mind felt dazed from the cold.

"He won't be able to walk," Orim stated.

Noruka nodded. He performed another jutsu that turned the blanket into a round shell. The two rolled Heero toward the hospital until medical ninja came with electric blankets and a stretcher. Heero felt his mind slipping as the medical ninja whisked him to the ER.

"Keep him conscious," one of them said, but to Heero it sounded like the voice came from a thousand miles away. Pain clouded his mind as his chakra churned restlessly inside his body. He faintly heard someone calling to him, but he paid it no mind.

"Heero! Wake up, buddy," Noruka called.

"N-n-noruka?" Heero murmured. "N-n-nar-r-r-uto...?" his shivering caused him to stutter horribly.

"Yeah, that's us pal," Noruka said, patting his shoulder. "We're gonna get you thawed out then we'll check on Naruto."

"T-t-tz-zar..." he trailed off as his consciousness started to slip again.

"Yes! That's your sister. Tsunade! Orochimaru! Name whoever you want but stay awake, Heero!"

Heero grunted as he fought to stay awake. He felt an IV being put in his arm and soon warmth flooded his veins.

"Keep talking. Say something, Heero," Orim said. Heero tried to speak, but all that came out was a groan.

"Sure, that works, now say it five times fast," Noruka encouraged.

Heero felt something being put over his mouth and nose, like a rubber mask/ cup like thing. He struggled to remove it feeling panicked by the strange piece.

"Hold him down," one of medical ninja ordered.

"Hey, cut it out. It's just oxygen," Noruka said, holding Heero still. "Uh, wiggle your finger so I know your still alive," he added when Heero stopped struggling. Heero moved his fingers slightly. His eyes slid down to half mast. "Good good. Uh, um....Orim I'm running out of ideas here...Do S.O.S by blinking really fast! Um..." Heero ignored him. He just wanted to sleep and be free of the pain plaguing him. "Should I just pinch him or what?" Noruka asked a medical ninja. They placed Heero in a room.

"His chakra is way off the charts. It's going to do permanent damage if we don't get it to level out," one of the medical ninja said.

"Are the Hyuuga's here yet?" another one asked.

"Right here," Hiashi's deep voice came from the door way.

He, Neji, and a worried looking Hinata quickly entered the room. They stood beside Heero and examined his chakra with their Byakugan. Hinata gasped. Even Neji's eyes widened slightly.

"Neji, you're going to have to help me control his chakra. If we don't get it back to normal soon, he's going to die," Hiashi said calmly but urgently. Neji nodded and the two male Hyuugas took their places on either side of Heero.

The room grew deathly still except for Heero's labored breathing. Hiashi and Neji held their hands over Heero's body. Their palms glowed with soft green chakra. Heero felt his chakra calming down slowly but surely. He started to relax. Suddenly another medical ninja rushed in.

"Sir, Kakashi Hatake just arrived with a young woman. She's bleeding internally and unconscious. Her chakra level is through the roof. We're losing her, sir," the young woman informed the head medical ninja in the room.

The man nodded. "Keep an eye on him to make sure he stays conscious until we know he's safe," he told one of the others.

Hiashi addressed Hinata, who stared with concern at Heero, "Hinata, take my place. Just smooth his chakra out."

Hinata nodded as a determined look came into her eyes. All fear seemed to vanish from her. She quickly did as her father bid, and he left without another word. It wasn't long until the two cousins had managed to bring Heero's chakra back to normal. They stepped back.

"He should be all right now," Neji told the group.

"Good. We just need to watch him and make sure he gets enough warm fluids. No alcohol or coffee though," the medical ninja said. "Keep him awake for awhile just to be sure." "He needs sugar intake," he added.

"Oh, brother. Drunk, caffeinated Heero Yuy is a no-no anyway. I'll go get some hot chocolate," Noruka offered before he disappeared out the door.

"It doesn't look like he sustained any other injuries," the man told the rest of them.

Just then Shizune burst into the room. "Report to the ER at once. We're going to need all the help we can get for Tzara," she ordered.

The man turned to Orim, "Keep an eye on your friend. Just make sure he stays awake." With that he left.

Heero remained silent as he lay fighting to stay awake. Worry for his sister gnawed at him. _What happened?_ he wondered, _Had there been more than one enemy ninja?_ Heero didn't even want to imagine life without his sister. They had been through thick and thin together for almost his entire life. _Tzara, don't die on me…_His thoughts clouded over again as his head lolled to the side.

"Stay awake," Orim said. "Talk."

Heero shook his head mumbling, "T-tired."

"So am I. Stay awake."

"Where is Nar-ruto," Heero asked weakly as his body began to warm up.

Orim answered in his quiet monotone, "Naruto-"

Just then the door burst open and Naruto bolted inside with Sakura and Sasuke following calmly behind him. "Heero! You're alive! Did ya beat him? Oh..." he trailed off when he saw how grave everyone looked.

Noruka charged in behind Naruto, almost dumping the hot chocolate on his head. "Watch it you little twirp! I had to fight an old lady for this!"

Heero tried weakly to smirk. "Glad you're all right, N-Naruto," he said.

"Heeheehee...what else would I be?" Naruto said, jabbing a thumb into his chest. "Geez...you look like a popsicle."

"Is Tzara al-l right?" Heero asked Noruka.

"We don't know," Noruka said apologetically.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked. He slammed his fist into his palm suddenly very serious. "Whatever Itachi..."

"Itachi?" Heero gasped weakly as realization dawned on him.

"They were here to abduct Naruto, and Tzara and Kakashi stopped Itachi while you dealt with Kisame," Sasuke explained. He stared at Heero with mixed emotions roiling inside him. He wasn't quite sure what to feel.

"N-no, Itachi will kill her," Heero said sitting up. He reached to pull the mask off his face. He wanted to make sure she was alive. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her too.

"She's alive. He didn't kill her," Orim said, pushing him back down.

Noruka interjected, "I spoke to Kakashi on my way back to the room. He said Itachi and Kisame left with Kabuto. They have an 'engagement' with Orochimaru."

"So just concentrate on getting better so we can kick their butts," Naruto said.

"Did she use her sharingan?" Heero asked, leaning back. Worry flashed across his eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Her sharingan? Wait, she has the sharingan? The sharingan like the Uchiha clan has?" Noruka asked.

"I don't think there's more than one," Orim commented dryly.

"Well, she and Heero are part Uchiha, so that would make sense," Sakura pointed out.

Heero nodded. "But we're only part Uchiha," he paused to catch his breath. His body continued to warm up, and soon he found it easier to talk. "We don't have the stamina necessary for it. Granted, we have more than normal ninja, but our chakra is too unstable for her to use it long."

"So do you have the sharingan too?" Sasuke asked a bit tersely.

"No," Heero answered. He felt immensely better and removed the oxygen mask so he could talk better.

"When did she activate her sharingan?" Neji inquired.

Heero sighed. "When Riku killed her two Leaf Village comrades, she fully activated her sharingan and her Mangekyou at the same time. There were no in-between stages to build up to it. She drove Riku away, but the sharingan threw her chakra into complete chaos and nearly killed her."

Hinata and Sakura gasped. Hinata glanced at Naruto. His head was bowed and his eyes hooded. He clenched his fists. _Oh, Naruto_, Hinata thought sympathetically.

"And you think she used it with Itachi," Neji concluded. Heero nodded. "If that's the case, do you think she stands a chance of surviving?" Neji questioned further.

Heero looked up at them. "I don't know."

Sasuke almost threw up. Inside he was near panic. He was angry with Tzara, but he never wanted this. He hated himself for not being strong enough to fight Itachi. He exhaled in a low hiss. Naruto also felt wretched. He could have put holes in the floor with his glare. It was his fault. Because he wasn't strong enough to protect himself, Tzara and Heero had gotten hurt, his two new precious people. He turned and left the room. _Tzara, don't die, _Naruto thought. _I'm going to get stronger. I _will_ protect you. I swear it!_

***

Heero stood staring at the frozen water. He had just finished training Squad 7, but he didn't really have anywhere to be. So he stayed. Tzara had stabilized, but she remained in a coma. The apartment just seemed too quiet without his sister there, and Heero didn't mind the cold, though it had nearly killed him recently. Heero looked up when he realized he wasn't alone. Sasuke had remained behind. The youngest Uchiha stared at him for a minute as if trying to decide something. Finally he closed his eyes and sighed. Sasuke moved to stand beside his older brother. He stared at the water.

Sasuke felt uncomfortable. He still felt unsure of his feelings, but Tzara's near death experience had given him quite a wake-up call. Tsunade had told him that Tzara might never regain consciousness. Even though her injuries were healing fairly well, albeit slowly; Tzara still only had a slim chance of surviving at the present time. It made Sasuke realize he could lose his last two relatives at any moment. He had decided maybe he should get to know them a little while he could, even if he didn't quite forgive them yet.

"So," Sasuke said to get his half-brother's attention. The older had gone back to staring at the iced-over river.

"Hmm?" Heero looked at him.

"What's Tzara like?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

Heero thought a moment before answering, "She's..." he smirked slightly, "Protective. And strong. She took care of me when I was a kid and she still does to an extent. But she's not overbearing or smothering." Heero paused, suddenly feeling guilt gnaw at him. He had deserted her when he left two years ago, and yet, she had never turned her back on him. And Heero knew: she never would. That was her strength…and her weakness. "She looks a lot like our mom," he added absently.

Sasuke frowned as his thoughts turned to his other big brother. _Itachi...._the name was like charcoal in his mouth.

"He was...a good brother," he finally ground out. A humorless smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. "People say I look just like him." The smirk vanished and he sighed. "Yeah…was." He fell silent for a moment, struggling with his anger and hate. He finally managed, "Itachi told me...before he let me go..." Sasuke paused, his eyes hooded as he stared into space, "that the only way for me to destroy him was to become strong...by letting my hate and anger grow until it was all that was left." Sasuke clenched his fists until his palms bled.

Heero watched Sasuke for a moment. He then stared back at the frozen river. His mind flashed back to the day Itachi had paid him and Tzara a visit five years ago.

_Heero stared at his sister's bloody, battered form lying just a few feet from him. Even with her sharingan she'd been no match for Itachi. Heero tore his gaze from Tzara and faced his stepbrother. The only emotion on the eleven-year-old's face flickered in his eyes. Terror shone in them. The older Uchiha stared evenly back with his cold, black eyes. _

"_Itachi, what-" Heero started to ask._

_Itachi suddenly appeared directly in front of him. He gripped Heero's throat and forced the boy to look into his eyes. The angry gaze of the sharingan bore into him. Suddenly the world changed. The sun turned black and the sky glared red. Everything else appeared in a negative photo effect. Heero glanced around, but he could no longer see Itachi. The place looked like the Uchiha complex in the Hidden Leaf village. Heero suddenly remembered Itachi telling Tzara before they had fought that he had wiped out the whole Uchiha clan, except for Sasuke. Heero slowly turned around. His eyes widened. Bodies, his relatives, lay strewn all over the place. _

"_No," Heero shook his head in shock. "No, you're lying."_

"_What reason do I have to lie?"Itachi's voice asked, echoing all around him._

_Heero covered his ears and shook his head. The world changed in a swirl. He stood in his father's house. Mikoto knelt in the middle of the room, her eyes seemingly lifeless already. Itachi dressed in an Anbu outfit appeared behind her with a raised katana. Realizing what was coming, Heero tried to turn away. Another Itachi appeared behind him and grabbed his arm. He twisted it painfully behind Heero's back and wrapped an arm around the boy's neck. Heero pulled desperately at Itachi's arm with his free hand as his stepbrother forced him to watch. _

_The katana sliced down, and Mikoto fell over in a white shower. Heero froze in petrified horror. Itachi released him and both phantoms disappeared leaving Mikoto's bloody body behind. Heero collapsed onto his rear as he stared in stunned silence at his stepmother. His whole body trembled. _

"_Mo-" he croaked, tears spilling down his cheeks, "Mommy?"_

_Itachi appeared in front of him. Heero scrambled back until his back pressed against the wall. He stared fearfully at Itachi. His stepbrother stepped closer. Heero crossed his arms in front of his face and closed his eyes._

"_No," he begged. "Stop." Itachi gripped Heero's wrists in his hand and pulled his arms down. Heero turned his face away. He opened his eyes in surprise when he felt a hand gently wipe away his tears._

"_Heero Yuy, the boy without emotion," Itachi jeered in his calm monotone, "is crying." Heero tried to jerk away, but Itachi's grip remained firm. He grasped Heero's chin and pulled the boy's face toward him so he could gaze into Heero's eyes. Heero stared terrified into Itachi's merciless gaze. "Feed your hate with your grief. Only then will you ever be able to protect Tzara and avenge your loved ones." _

_Suddenly the world vanished. Itachi's grip on Heero's throat disappeared as he stumbled backward with a bleeding side. Heero stared about him completely baffled. Just then Tzara snatched him up and leapt over the waterfall. They stayed suspended in air for a few breathless seconds. Then Heero felt cold water encompass him. _

Heero's mind returned to the present. He glanced at Sasuke who hadn't taken his eyes off the ice.

"Listen to me, Sasuke," he said.

Sasuke looked at him a bit surprised. He'd never heard Heero use such a tone of voice before. It was still a quiet monotone, but now there was sincerity in it. His deep eyes shone with true empathy.

"Hate and anger will only bring you misery and loneliness," Heero continued when he knew he had Sasuke's attention. "You should cherish the ones who love you, who care about you. They're what make life worth living." Images of Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto's faces flashed through the young Uchiha's mind as he listened. Heero went on, "Forget revenge. You should focus on living a better life with those people who love you. Trust me. You don't want to walk the path of the avenger." Heero kept their gazes locked as he spoke, "It's painful and the reward is too cheap. In the end you'll have nothing. You'll gain nothing but another death and with that death you'll just lose another piece of yourself."

Sasuke blinked in mild surprise. He looked back at the frozen water. He emitted a small humorless laugh. _Naruto would probably kill me for it anyway_, he thought. Once Heero felt satisfied he'd gotten the message across he focused again on the ice. The two stood in silence a bit longer, brother beside brother.


	11. Chapter 11: Unwanted Shadows

Sorry it's taken so long. I'm working on another story as well, and I'm working at McDonald's now. Please, please, review. Thanks.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Gundam Wing.

The Yuy Clan Arc

Episode 11: Unwanted Shadows

A young man with a blood red ponytail appeared in the dark hospital room. The Anbu guard collapsed before he knew what hit him. Night, as well as his dark clothing, shrouded the intruder's approach to the bed. Tzara lay unconscious. _A sleeping beauty indeed_, he thought as he gazed at her still form. The young woman's breathing came steadily enough, and she looked quite peaceful if it weren't for the breathing mask over her face. If Tzara had been awake she would have instantly recognized the man as her long time stalker, Riku. As it was, she remained completely oblivious.

"Come, Tzara. You can rest in our new home tonight," Riku said quietly reaching a hand to stroke the side of her face. He brushed back her bangs, taking in the softness of her hair.

Riku removed the mask and pulled back the sheet. He gently cradled Tzara in his arms. She remained still, almost in a lifeless manner. It unnerved him a bit, but this was the best way to get her without having to wound her. He leapt out the window and sprinted across the rooftops. The moonlight lit his way as Riku bounded through the village. Riku reached the edge of the forest.

He looked down at the beauty in his arms and realized she wasn't dressed for the cold. She wore white pants and a white t-shirt, hospital clothes. Her feet were bare and her hair hung loose. Riku laid her on the ground before peeling off his jacket and putting it on her. He zipped it up. He cradled her once again and made to leave. Just then, a fist slammed into the side of his head. Tzara ripped from Riku's arms as he crashed against a tree. A dark, serious voice came from where Tzara now lay.

"Don't, you, touch, her," Kakashi ground the words out.

Tzara lay behind him, wrapped in his jacket as well as Riku's. The Anbu guard at the hospital had sounded the alarm as soon as he came to. Kakashi had lost no time tracking down the intruder, knowing full well who it would be. Riku staggered to his feet and peered at his opponent. He didn't recognize the ninja at first. Then it dawned on him when he saw the silver hair.

"You were the Anbu that saved her brother last time," he accused quietly, "weren't you." Kakashi didn't speak. He just glowered, every ounce of sheer fury shooting from his eyes like fireballs. Riku snarled at him, "Stay out of this. She's mine. She should have been mine years ago."

"What makes you think that," Kakashi inquired his hand ready to shoot to his kunai at a moment's notice. "You've tormented her for most of her life. What on earth makes you think you've any right to her?"

"Since when did you care so passionately?" Riku spat.

Kakashi narrowed his mismatched eyes. He pointed out, "You didn't answer my question."

"I know her. I know things about her you couldn't possibly understand or care about. She loved me. We always had each other's backs. She's the one person who made me feel alive. Like life was worth it!" Riku said tersely. He glared at Kakashi. "Answer me, Kakashi Hatake. When did you care so much about her? Was it when you realized what you actually had after you lost it?"

"Hmph. Unlike you, I haven't lost it, nor do I intend to," the Copy Ninja answered just as tersely. "You didn't just lose her, Riku...you shoved her away."  
"No! They ripped her from me! All these people she insists on being friends with! They took her from me!" Riku cried, his anger and agitation rising. "She's mine! She loves me! And I will not lose her again!"

Riku disappeared and reappeared on the other side of Tzara. Kakashi spun around and threw the ready kunai at Riku, at the same time grabbing Tzara and leaping back with her. Riku blocked the kunai with his own blade. Black tentacles sprang after Kakashi, trying to wrap around Tzara's limp body and his legs. Kakashi just managed to avoid the dark jutsu. Riku sprinted behind Kakashi and sliced him across the back. Blood flecked from the wound. Kakashi swung his arm around and slashed Riku's cheek, missing his neck. Kakashi cursed and leaped away. Riku followed him as did the black tentacles.

"Give her to me! You don't care about her. Not like I do. Not like she wants you to!" he cried.

"Shows how much you know," Kakashi retorted, shifting Tzara so he carried her piggyback style. One of the jackets fell off as he moved her. Supporting her with one arm, Kakashi performed the fire-ball jutsu trying to roast the attacker. Riku flipped away from the blaze and landed in a skid on the snow.

"I'll erase you from her memory. The way she looked at your picture in our Bingo Book made me sick!" he yelled. "She deserves better than you!"

"Well then that rules you out, doesn't it?" Kakashi remarked. He took advantage of Riku's loss of balance and charged him. "Chidori!" he cried, leaping at him. The lightning ball just grazed Riku as he dodged.

"Shadow barrage!" Riku cried furiously. Black spikes leapt at Kakashi from all directions. "You don't even see it, do you?!" Riku shouted at him. Kakashi leaped into the air, the black spikes meeting together a fraction of a second after he jumped. Riku appeared above him. "Wind lance!" A funnel drilled into Kakashi's shoulder just above Tzara's head. Kakashi groaned and kicked the funnel away, pushing himself toward the ground. "For all your genius, you can't see what's right in front of your face!" Riku roared.  
"Enlighten me," Kakashi growled.

Before Riku could speak again, a chakra twister bashed into him sending him crashing to the ground. Kakashi glanced up sharply. Heero landed beside him. The boy's cobalt blue eyes pierced Riku with a dark glare.

"You won't lay a hand on my sister again," Heero said in a deep, dangerous voice. Riku snarled as he stood up.

"We'll see about that, brat!" he spat, his eyes blazing.

"Heero, get her out of here," Kakashi said.

Heero looked at Kakashi with his hard gaze. After a moment he nodded and took Tzara from Kakashi's arms. He vanished without another word. Riku started to leap after him.

"No! Not this time," he declared. Kakashi stopped him dead in his tracks with another fireball. Riku spun away and glared death at the Copy Ninja. "Stay out of my way," the red haired man warned.

"I will...once you go back to where you were spawned," Kakashi spat.

"Huh, such elaborate talk from an idiot. You have no idea, do you?" Riku sneered.

"Oh, I have a pretty good one. Your father probably had horns for one thing," Kakashi retorted.

Riku ignored his comment. He smirked. "You haven't notice it. I wonder how long Tzara will keep her hopes up. No matter, she'll forget all about you once she's with me."

Kakashi growled. He could see where Riku was going with this. Riku just sneered at him. He enjoyed dangling this over Kakashi's head. He performed a series of hand signs. A black dome surrounded them and darkness reigned. Riku disappeared in the black mist. Kakashi shot another fireball at him. The blaze hit thin air. Something sliced Kakashi's shoulder. Then it cut his leg. Something solid bashed into him from behind, but still Riku was nowhere to be seen.

"What would you give for her, Kakashi?" Riku's voice came from all directions. "Joszak and that teammate of hers gave their lives for her. But what would you do for her?"

"I _would_ give my life for her," Kakashi assured. "But I don't think I'll have to anytime soon."

Riku chuckled, but again the sound came from all around. Kakashi didn't even try to see through the darkness. It was pointless. _He's got the advantage in this dome. I can't see him. I can't even follow his voice_, he deduced. _But that doesn't mean I can't sniff him out. He'll have my blood on his blade, so my ninja hounds should be able to find him. _Kakashi pulled a scroll from his pouch and performed some hand signs. He slammed the scroll on the ground.

Riku's eyes widened when he felt the ground beneath him tremble. Suddenly a pack of ninja dogs burst from the earth. They ranged in all sizes, from a small pug to a giant bulldog. The canines latched onto him sinking their teeth into his flesh. Riku groaned in pain. His concentration broken, the dome disappeared. Kakashi turned to face his opponent.

"Hm, looks like I found you," he commented dryly. The whole situation gave him a feeling of déjà vu. Images of his fight with Zabuza flashed through his mind. Kakashi glared at Riku. "Now, time to make sure you never bother Tzara again," he said as lightning crackled in his hand.

Kakashi charged at him. Riku snarled. Black tentacles launched from his body, throwing the dogs off him. He grabbed Kakashi's wrist when the ninja reached him and pushed it away from him. The lightning blasted through a couple of trees. Riku delivered a roundhouse kick to Kakashi's head. The silver haired man crashed into one of the fallen trunks.

"You're wasting my time," Riku spat.

Black tentacles leapt at Kakashi from all directions. Kakashi leapt into a tree just as the spikes reached him. They pierced the ground where he had been before they disappeared. Before Kakashi could counterattack, Riku vanished.

***

Heero sprinted through the forest with Tzara on his back. Suddenly Riku appeared in front of him. Black tentacles launched at Heero. He spun away and leapt into a tree. He knew he couldn't fight Riku while Tzara remained on his back. And Riku knew it too.

"Give her to me, Heero," Riku ordered.

Heero glared at him silently. This man had tried to kill him ten years ago. He was the reason Heero and Tzara had left the Hidden Sky and Leaf villages. He was the one who nearly killed Noruka and Orim. He had succeeded in killing Joszak, their teammate and Tzara's boyfriend, and then he murdered Tzara's Leaf Village teammates. Riku had haunted them for ten long years. There was no way Heero would ever hand over his sister to this maniac. Riku could see the unmistakable defiance in the boy's cobalt eyes.

"Shadow Barrage," Riku cried.

Black spikes launched at Heero. Heero leapt to another tree, but one of the spikes pierced his leg. He grunted in pain as he landed on a branch. Kakashi's foot suddenly planted itself between Riku's shoulder blades, breaking his concentration. Riku rolled forward and spun around to face him. Kakashi didn't let up. He continued to pummel Riku. The enemy ninja blocked Kakashi's attacks. Finally Kakashi stopped, waiting for Riku's move. His eyes narrowed.

Riku stared evenly at the ex-Anbu. He disappeared. Before Heero could move, Riku reappeared in front of him and kicked him in the leg sending the spike deeper into it. Heero toppled off the branch as pain flashed behind his eyes. Riku snatched Tzara from the boy's back. Heero grabbed a branch on his way down. The tree limb snapped, and he dropped painfully to the ground.

Kakashi charged Riku, knocking the feet out from under him and grabbing Tzara. _She's going to be really sore tomorrow_, Kakashi thought randomly as he took off with her in his arms. Riku started to go after him, but a huge toad landed in front of him.

"That's as far as you go, Riku," Jiraiya told him in a deep, serious voice. He stood beside the toad. "You've got a lot of nerve setting foot near this village again."

"How do you know about me?" Riku asked scowling at the new ninja.

"I know all about you from the Third Hokage and Kakashi," Jiraiya answered. "But that's irrelevant. You won't get anywhere near that young woman again so long as Jiraiya the Toad Sage breathes."

Riku scoffed at him. Suddenly the toad disappeared, and Jiraiya spewed a great torrent of fire from his mouth. Riku barely dodged the incoming inferno. He leapt onto a tree branch. Black spikes shot at Jiraiya from all directions. The Toad Sage's spiky, white hair grew longer and wrapped around his body. The hair became rigid like a porcupine's needles. To Riku's surprise the black spikes bounced off the hair. Even Heero seemed slightly shocked. He sat behind a nearby tree so he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. With his leg in the state it was in, he couldn't do much else. The hair receded back to its normal length. Jiraiya stared evenly at Riku.

"Sorry, kid, but I know all about your shadow technique," he said, not looking the least bit sorry at all.

Riku snarled at him. "Wind lance," he cried.

A wind funnel drilled toward Jiraiya. The older ninja bellowed flame from his mouth again. The wind only strengthened the blaze sending a spiraling inferno at Riku. He jumped higher up the tree. The foliage caught fire, and flames rocketed toward him. Riku leapt away from the branch he had been perched on and landed on the ground, skidding in the snow as he did. The tree fell over in a burning heap of wood.

"Using a wind technique when you already know your opponent can use fire techniques," Jiraiya commented. "You're not too smart, are you?"

Riku glared at him. He started to form the hand seals to make his shadow dome, but found he couldn't move. He stared in surprise when the ninja before him disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _A shadow clone_, he realized. _So then, where's the real one? _Just then Riku's arms moved, but not of his will. His hands gripped his neck, crushing his windpipe. As he choked, Riku heard a voice behind him.

"Since you like to use shadows so much, I thought this would be the most appropriate way for you to die," Jiraiya commented. "This is my Toad Flat Shadow Control technique. See, it allows me to merge into your shadow and control your body. That burning tree over there created enough light for you to cast a shadow. And now you're stuck."

Riku thought frantically. The world began to fade into darkness when he noticed Heero sitting behind a tree. Riku struggled to reach out with one of his hands. He barely managed, his hand trembling violently with the resistance. His other hand squeezed harder in warning. Riku ignored it.

Heero saw Riku reach out his hand and tried to move, but pain erupted through him from his leg wound. Suddenly black tentacles coiled around his body and tossed him into the open. The tentacles tightened. Heero grunted in pain. He could feel more blood oozing out of his already bleeding leg. Riku clenched his outstretched fist causing the tentacles to squeeze even harder. His other hand tightened as well.

"Let him go," Jiraiya's voice demanded in a low, dangerous tone.

"Release…me," Riku managed to grind out.

One of the tentacles coiled further up Heero's body and wrapped around his face, covering his mouth and nose. Heero struggled against his bonds as he started to suffocate. Finally Jiraiya released the jutsu. Riku gasped for air when his hand let go of his throat.

"Now, let him go," Jiraiya ordered.

Riku turned partially to him as he panted. "Certainly," he said.

Riku threw his arm back. The tentacles whipped Heero through the air, releasing him at the last second. Heero slammed into a tree before plummeting toward the ground. Jiraiya quickly made a couple of hand seals. He pressed his hands on the ground. Suddenly pink tissue engulfed the area. Some of it reached out and caught Heero. It pulled him inside a wall of the same tissue where he would be out of Riku's reach. Riku looked around in puzzlement.

"Welcome to the esophagus of the Rock Mountain Toad," Jiraiya commented.

Riku glared at him. Some of the fleshy tissue launched at Riku. He dodged and performed a series of hand signs. Black spikes leapt at Jiraiya. The ninja's hair once again protected him. While Jiraiya shielded himself, Riku performed the Wind Lance. The wind drilled through one of the walls, and Riku leapt out. He vanished through the tree tops as he retreated from the area. He'd spent too long fighting the Toad Sage. He'd have to try for Tzara another night. Besides, even he had to admit Jiraiya was out of his league.

Jiraiya's hair returned to normal. He sighed as he glanced at the hole in the wall of tissue. _He's the second to have escaped this jutsu_, he thought dryly. Jiraiya approached the wall where Heero was hidden. The flesh eased him out and into Jiraiya's arms. The boy's leg still bled, but the pressure from the tissue had staunched it somewhat. Jiraiya laid him on the ground and then released the jutsu. Heero's eyes slowly opened, and he sat up. He noticed the spike still lodged in his leg throbbing painfully. Heero took hold of the spike and tried to pull it out of his thigh. He grunted in agony when the sharp object barely budged. Jiraiya gripped his wrist firmly.

"Don't mess with it," the Toad Sage said. "If you pull it out now, you'll bleed to death before we reach the village gates." Jiraiya picked him up bridal style so as not to injure the boy's leg further. He leapt into the branches and headed back to the village.

***

Tsunade walked into the room. Tzara sat on her hospital bed, her face turned towards the window. It had been a couple of weeks since Riku's attempted abduction. Tzara had only come out of her coma a few days ago, and she still felt slightly out of it. Tsunade had Anbu guarding the room in addition to Kakashi. The Copy Ninja had stepped out for a bit though to get something to eat. So at the moment it was just Tzara and the Anbu.

"Oh, you're up," Tsunade commented. She looked at the different monitors hooked up to Tzara, then jotted whatever she saw down on her pad. "How do you feel?"

Tzara looked at her with a slight smirk. "Like road kill."

Tsunade smiled. "I imagine. Well, it took a lot of digging, but we finally found your record. If I had known about your sharingan I wouldn't have let you fight Itachi."

"I know. That's why I didn't tell you," Tzara said. She sighed. "I vowed ten years ago to protect Naruto. That's the whole reason I left in the first place: to keep him and Sasuke safe from Riku. I'm not about to stop now."

"You nearly died," Tsunade replied hotly. "Doesn't that mean anything to you? What good would you be to them then?"

Tzara gave Tsunade a sad smile. "We're humans; more than that, we're ninjas. Death is inevitable," she pointed out.

Tsunade sighed. "Well, you don't need to help it along."

Tzara chuckled. "I'll try not to," she assured.

"I'd appreciate that," the Hokage commented dryly. "It said in your records that you developed your Sharingan when Riku killed Makiso and Suki, your old Leaf Village teammates. It also said you can't deactivate it."

Tzara nodded. "I have to put a seal on my eyes. It creates a chakra film that covers them and keeps me from using my Sharingan unnecessarily."

"You were able to reapply it fairly soon, I see," Tsunade said indicating Tzara's green eyes. There was no trace of the sharingan in them now.

"Yeah, it doesn't take much," Tzara replied.

Tsunade sighed. "All right. I have other patients to see. You should be all right, but take it easy for now." Tzara nodded. As she turned to leave the room, Tsunade added, "You know, even though you've been gone for ten years, there are a lot of people who care about you still."

Tzara smiled. "So I gathered. Thanks." Tsunade smiled at her before she left.

Tzara stared out the window again. Her smile widened when she thought about all her friends, new and old. _I have to admit, even though we only lived here for a couple of months, I've missed the Leaf Village the most_, she thought. _It's good to be home._


	12. Chapter 12: Complications

Here you go. Chapter 12. It's almost done, yay! Pretty please review. Thanks in advance!

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Gundam Wing

The Yuy Clan Arc

Episode 12: Complications

The stars twinkled overhead as the moon lit the road for any late-night travelers. Tonight Tzara happened to be one of those travelers. She walked along the road leading away from the village. Tzara had decided that since Sasuke, Naruto, and Heero didn't really need her anymore there wasn't much sense in sticking around. Besides, Riku was still on the prowl, and the sooner she left the better. Heero would be safe with Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya the Toad Sage in the village. A pang of regret shot through her though. It felt nostalgic. Even though she had left during the day ten years ago, she had taken the same road. Tzara glanced at the stars. She willed herself not to look back.

"A bit late for a stroll outside the village, isn't it?" a voice asked behind her.

Tzara sighed and turned to see Kakashi. His silver hair seemed to glow in the moonlight while shadows darkened the covered parts of his face. He stood staring at her with his hands in his pockets.

"I know it's painfully obvious, but what are you doing here?" she asked.

"What I should have done ten years ago," he answered in a calm, serious voice. He added in a sadder tone, "I should have kept you from leaving." Tzara stared at him a bit surprised. She remained silent as he continued in that sad, deep tenor, "From the moment I saw your face when you were recovering in the hospital…..I knew. I saw your mind working, going over your options. I knew what options you'd consider. But I figured Fugaku would stop you, so I accepted the mission in the Land of Snow. When I came back, however,…..you were gone." He gazed into her eyes as he spoke, "I vowed that if ever I found you, I would bring you back to the village and never let you leave again."

"I'm guessing you're not about to break that vow," Tzara replied flatly. She sighed wearily.

Kakashi stood undeterred. "Well, it would defeat the purpose if I did. Besides, what about Heero, Sasuke, and Naruto?"

Tzara smiled sadly. "They don't need me anymore. They can take care of themselves just fine." She turned to leave.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared behind her. He gripped her wrist firmly. Tzara looked back at him, but her defiance died when she saw the pain in his visible eye. It was subtle, almost nonexistent, but the emotion was there. His cold eye was asking…..no begging her.

"If not for them, then stay for me," he said quietly.

Tzara frowned slightly in confusion. "Why?" she asked.

_Because you make me feel more alive than I've felt since Obito died_, he wanted to say. Aloud he only said, "Please."

Tzara gazed at him, not sure what to think of his request. As if afraid she'd slip through his fingers, Kakashi gripped her other arm as well. His dark, uncovered eye studied her face with such intense sincerity, Tzara felt a bit uneasy. He pulled her a little closer when she remained silent.

"Please, Tzara," he pleaded quietly, "Stay."

She stared at him a minute longer. Finally Tzara answered, "Okay."

Relief shimmered in Kakashi's dark eye as he released her. "Come on, I'll walk you home," he said. Tzara nodded and walked beside him. As they headed to her house, she slipped her hand in his. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and squeezed her hand gently.

***

Tzara leaned on the table as she sipped her hot cocoa. She sighed contently when the hot liquid slid down her throat. Kakashi sat on the couch reading his _Come Come Paradise_ book. Even though she promised not to leave, Tsunade still felt unsure. Tzara set her mug down just as a knock sounded at the door. She stood and opened it to find Sasuke standing there.

"Hey, Sasuke, what brings you here?" Tzara asked warmly. She stepped aside to allow him entrance. The dark haired boy entered the humble abode, before facing his sister again. Tzara closed the door and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Teach me what you know of the sharingan," Sasuke demanded levelly.

Tzara's smile faded. A suspenseful silence hung thick in the air. Tzara studied Sasuke with a stone face now. Kakashi sat quietly on the couch, waiting to hear the young woman's answer. Sasuke stared back at her with a determined scowl.

Finally Tzara answered flatly, "No."

Sasuke's frown darkened. "Why not?"

"Because I know exactly what you're going to do with it," she replied calmly.

"So? That's none of your business," Sasuke snapped.

Tzara frowned at him. "Like it or not, Sasuke, I am your older sister. That means it's my responsibility to protect you, not enable you to commit suicide."

"Your sharingan is stronger than Itachi's. Teach me to make mine stronger," the boy pressed. "Consider it your way of repaying me for leaving me alone all these years."

Tzara gazed steadily at her brother with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm used to shouldering regret by now, so don't think you can guilt trip me into this." Sasuke glared at her darkly as she continued, "Trust me, Sasuke, I want nothing more than to see Itachi die. You've got even more reason than me to want to go after him. But even if you fully activate your sharingan, your Mangekyou will be near impossible to get at."

"That won't stop me from trying," Sasuke remarked. "And I don't want it for revenge anymore." Tzara and Kakashi both looked at him in shock. Sasuke continued, "There are people I want to protect." He gave Tzara a meaningful look.

Tzara studied her brother for a bit longer. Then she closed her eyes and sighed. Opening them she said, "Fine. Meet me at the training grounds tomorrow morning at six." Sasuke nodded and left without another word.

Kakashi watched his student leave. _I figured he would ask…..or rather demand, Tzara to teach him how to use the sharingan, but that last bit was unexpected. I wonder what changed him, _the silver haired Jounin mused. He caught sight of Heero's bedroom door slightly ajar. He saw the quiet boy leaning against the door jam on the other side. Kakashi studied what he could see of Heero's face. He detected a slight smirk before Heero closed the door again. Kakashi smiled.

***

"Congratulations, Heero," Iruka praised cheerily handing Heero his new Leaf Village forehead protector. He smiled at the stoic boy. They stood in the bare examination room where Heero had just finished the graduation exam. Iruka had allowed him to take the exam alone so as to preserve the adolescent's dignity. Bad enough Naruto probably wouldn't let Heero live it down anyway. Heero remained silent. Iruka grew a tad bit nervous under the teenager's observant eyes. He swallowed before continuing, "Of course, I had no doubt you'd pass. Your sister trained you well. Because of the experience you already possess, you're being assigned to a squad where you can carry out the required missions. I'm sure with your skills you'll be ready when the Chuunin exams start. Your squad members are Noruka Manatsui and Orim Shzana. You'll meet them tomorrow at the Hokage Tower for your first official mission."

Heero nearly rolled his eyes. Instead he bowed his head respectfully to Iruka before taking his leave. Upon walking out of the building he spotted Naruto and Sakura waiting for him. Naruto waved excitedly as they ran to meet him. The sunlight reflected off the snow, hiding the minute smile that played at Heero's lips. Warmth filled him at the sight of his new friends. A happy relief seemed to spread throughout his body with the knowledge he finally belonged somewhere. He listened quietly as Naruto chatted on about his new training with Jiraiya and the toads. Heero even let Sakura hang on his arm as they made their way to the training grounds.

Tzara and Sasuke had been going there for days now. Heero knew his sister wanted to know how he did on the exam. He also knew she'd be proud to see he finally had his own forehead protector rather than her hand-me-down he always wore. Heero glanced down at the tattered Sky Village brand tied around his arm. At the moment Sakura was pressed against it, but when she saw him looking at it, she pulled back slightly.

"Here, let me tie the new one on for you," she offered sweetly. Heero handed her the Leaf Village forehead protector. She replaced the Sky one with the Leaf. She handed the Sky forehead protector to him commenting, "There. Now, you're officially a Leaf shinobi." Heero said nothing as she resumed cuddling his arm.

When they reached the training grounds, they spotted Kakashi sitting against a tree, book in hand. Tzara and Sasuke were nowhere in sight, however.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted loudly. He glanced inquisitively around the deserted area. "Where's Tzara and Sasuke?"

"Oh, they should be around here somewhere," replied the Copy Ninja without looking up.

As if on cue, a deafening crash resonated through the air. Sasuke flew across the clearing, bouncing and skidding to the other side until finally crashing into a tree. He staggered to his feet, but Tzara appeared behind him and shoved him in the back. Sasuke somersaulted forward. He regained his footing only to have Tzara appear again and slam her foot in his face. Sasuke rolled across the snow.

"Too slow. Come on, is that the best you've got?" Tzara taunted. She charged him again.

"Man, isn't she going a bit overboard?" Naruto commented quietly lest the dangerous kunoichi turn on him too.

Kakashi scoffed. "You should have seen them earlier. She's slowed down considerably since then."

"Slowed down?!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed in unison.

Heero silently watched Tzara beat Sasuke down time and again, remembering how hard she had trained to make her sharingan more powerful. Often she ended up sleeping for days on end or sustaining injuries that nearly crippled her. And she had done it all on her own. At least Sasuke had someone to help him.

Tzara slammed Sasuke to the ground once more. The boy tried to get up, but his body gave out. He collapsed back on the snow. Tzara stood a little ways from him studying him. Closing her eyes she sighed.

"That's enough for today. We'll resume training in two days, so take the time to rest," she said, turning to leave.

Sasuke struggled to lift his head. "No, we're not done," he argued. "I can keep going."

Tzara stopped. She turned to Sasuke with a hardened scowl, slightly resembling her father. She strode purposefully up to the boy and knelt in front of him. Her movements were rigid and concise indicating anger and impatience. Tzara jerked Sasuke's head up by his hair and stared sternly into his eyes.

"_I_ am the teacher; therefore, _I_ say when we start and stop. Unless you'd rather find someone else to teach you," she said firmly. Sasuke glared at her but remained silent. "I didn't think so," Tzara added releasing her grip on his hair. Sasuke's head plopped onto the snow again, his strength completely gone. Tzara sighed. "Keep going my foot. You can't even hold your head up." She carefully draped the now unconscious boy over her shoulders and stood. When she turned she noticed the little group that had just arrived. "Oh, hey, guys!" she greeted warmly with a smile. "Heero, how did the exam go?"

"He aced it!" Naruto exclaimed proudly.

"Great job. I'm proud of you," Tzara praised her younger brother. She drew closer and inspected the forehead protector tied around his arm. "I guess there's no escaping this place for you now," she teased. Shifting Sasuke on her shoulders she added, "Well, I better get troublemaker here home."

"I'll be there later. There's somewhere I've been meaning to go," Heero informed her.

Tzara gave him a soft, knowing smile. "All right, don't be too late. I'll have dinner ready when you get back. Hey, Naruto want to eat with us tonight?"

"Sure," the energetic boy agreed grinning broadly.

Tzara smiled at him as the group headed to the apartment. Heero meandered to another part of the village. He had no trouble finding his destination. Heero stood staring at the grave before him. He'd been meaning to come to the cemetery but hadn't gotten the chance. An icy wind whipped his jacket as he dusted the snow from the tombstone. The inscription read: Mikoto Uchiha. Heero's heart ached for the first time in five years. Her death had taken the greatest toll on his life. Heero's real mother had died as well, but he didn't remember much about it. She'd died from sickness, but Mikoto had bonded so strongly with Heero that a part of him had died with her. She had been the only one to get him to open up again after the incident with Riku in the Sky Village. Heero could still remember their final minutes together.

_"Do you have to go?" Mikoto asked sadly as she hugged her stepson._

_"I-I..." he whimpered, "I have to protect Tzara. If I'm not there, who will?"_

_"Are you sure you can?" Mikoto inquired seriously. "You need protecting too, Heero."_

_"Tzara will train me. She'll help me get stronger," he said, though he didn't sound so sure._

_"On the run? Hiding? Hungry and cold? Won't you be a little busy for training?" Mikoto said, brushing the hair out of Heero's face._

_"We'll manage," the six-year-old told her in a small voice._

_"You don't sound very convincing," she commented sadly. Tears spilled down Heero's cheeks. He looked at the floor, unable to meet her gaze. "Why don't you stay?" Mikoto asked, hugging him again. "It's what Tzara wants anyway." _

_"But if I'm not there, who will protect her from Riku?" he blurted. "I have to keep her safe."_

_"Are you strong enough to do the protecting, Heero?" Mikoto asked. "Are you sure it won't end up the other way around?" _

_Heero flinched. So far it had always ended up the other way around. But if he didn't go with her, he might never be able to find her again once he was strong enough._

_"I have to make sure she remembers she has a place to come back to. And a family," he told her._

_Mikoto sighed and nodded, seeing that Heero wouldn't be swayed. "I won't force you to do anything," she said. "Just make sure you remember you can come home too."_

_Heero nodded. He hugged her tightly and buried his face in her shirt as his tears continued unabated. "I love you, Mommy," he sobbed._

_"I love you so much Heero," Mikoto said, holding her voice mostly steady. She felt her tears drip off the end of her nose. "Be very, very careful." Heero clung to her as if death itself was about to snatch her away._

_"I'll come back someday. I promise," he sobbed. _

_Heero pried himself away from his stepmom. He backed slowly toward the door, his eyes never leaving her. His tears flowed freely. He didn't even try to suppress them. Mikoto clasped her hands in front of her, hugging herself as if she were trying to hold herself together. Her dark eyes shone with tears. Heero watched Mikoto for a moment longer. Then he spun around and bolted out the door, never looking back._

Heero stared dry-eyed at the stone. "I kept my promise," he said quietly.

Heero continued to look at the grave as memories flooded his mind. He couldn't recall the last time he felt so much emotion since finding out about Mikoto's death. Another memory flashed through his mind. This one was of Tzara. She had knelt in front of him and lifted his chin so he would look her in the eyes. He recalled what she had said, _Wanna hear a secret? It's okay not to be a shinobi once in awhile. _Her words rang in his ears as he gazed at the name on the gravestone. A single tear slid down his cheek.

Heero jerked his head leaping to the side when black tentacles erupted from the ground. He performed the fireball jutsu; the flames blocked the pursuing stretches of darkness. Heero landed a little ways away. The wind picked up around him. Heero made several hand signs and his blue chakra shield encompassed him. The wind battered against it like a thousand blades. Heero dug his heels in the ground as the assault continued.

"Chakra Twister," he muttered.

Blue chakra exploded from his center like a tornado, colliding with the wind. The two forces dissipated. Heero sped towards the source of the chakra signature, leaping over tombstones as he did. Someone appeared behind him. Heero whipped out his kunai in time to block a stab to his shoulder. He twisted, his feet skidding in the snow, until he faced his enemy. Brown eyes met cobalt blue.

"Hey, squirt," Riku taunted. "How's the leg?" He swiftly kicked Heero's leg. The wound was still healing and pain jolted through his body at the blow. Riku's fist smashed into his jaw, knocking him away. Heero wiped blood from his mouth and formed hand signs. Blue chakra launched from his center in three arcs like a three point arrow. Riku dodged to the side. The wind swirled around Heero before slashing his body like thousands of shuriken. Heero grunted, trying to form hand signs to counterattack. A fiery ring exploded from him and dissipated the wind. Before he had a chance to do more, a swirling funnel drilled into him. Heero cried out in pain as he slammed against the ground. Blood splattered everywhere staining the white snow crimson. The funnel disappeared. Heero lay panting in the snow, blood spilling from his mouth.

Black tentacles wrapped around him and threw him across the cemetery. Heero crashed against Mikoto's gravestone, the force of the impact bouncing him back onto the ground. Heero staggered to his feet. A fist struck him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. He collapsed at Riku's feet. Riku used his foot to turn the boy onto his back. The snow seeped through Heero's clothes causing his wounds to sting from the cold. He cried out in agony when Riku stamped his foot on Heero's injured leg. The enemy ninja's blood colored bangs fell loosely in front of his eyes as he smirked. He dug his heel into Heero's leg. The boy grunted and grimaced in pain.

"Oh yeah, this is the grave you were looking at earlier, wasn't it?" Riku taunted, looking at the tombstone. "Your father and your stepmom, right?" He grinned evilly.

Black spikes impaled the tombstones and shattered them. Heero growled angrily. Riku slammed his foot against Heero's chest cutting the growl short. The boy gasped and blood flecked from his mouth. He choked on the metallic liquid. The life-giving substance oozed from his wounds and drained his energy. A black spike appeared in Riku's hand. He drew it back and smirked in sick pleasure. Heero mustered enough strength to glare at him. Just as Riku brought the spike forward a hand gripped his wrist.

Riku jerked his head to come face to face with Itachi. Heero's glare deepened at the sight of his stepbrother. Itachi's cold eyes stared levelly at Riku. Kisame appeared by Heero's head with his sword slung across his back. He surveyed the boy's sorry state and then looked at the two other men.

"Geez, you went to town on him," the shark man commented dryly. "Kid's gonna bleed to death at this rate."

"Kisame, bind him and heal his wounds," Itachi's icy monotone spoke. Riku's features darkened with a frown. Itachi continued to meet his gaze. "He's no use to us dead. We'll have to keep him until Sasuke can be gained. And I won't give him to you until we have Naruto. Therefore, Riku, one hand on him will mean your instant death."

Riku raised an eyebrow at the threat. "I only agreed to help you because I can't take on the Leaf shinobi on my own. I can kill the squirts easily; it's Tzara who's going to be hard to get at."

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of his stepsister. Kisame had healed his shoulder, but it still throbbed slightly from where Tzara had crushed it. "The longer Heero stays alive, the better chance you have of luring her away from the village. Even more so if you acquire Sasuke," Itachi calmly reasoned. "And the more likely we'll capture Naruto. Once we do, you can have Heero and Sasuke for yourself."

Riku growled in frustration but removed his foot from Heero's chest. Itachi released his wrist. Kisame quickly turned the boy over and tied his hands behind his back. He tied his feet next. When he finished he performed a few hand signs, and water engulfed Heero's battered body. His wounds stung as the water healed them.

"You got lucky today, brat," Riku hissed at Heero.

"Just get Sasuke," Itachi ordered smoothly. "And don't do anything foolish."

Riku scoffed before vanishing in a swirl of darkness. Kisame finished healing Heero, and the water evaporated. Itachi formed a couple hand signs, and fire engulfed Heero's drenched body. The flames didn't touch him, but they quickly dried him off. The fire disappeared and Kisame hefted the semi-conscious boy over his shoulder.

"You think he'll do it?" the shark man asked his partner.

Itachi glanced toward the village. An image of Tzara's sharingan flashed into his mind as he answered, "No. He doesn't stand a chance against Tzara's sharingan. She'll kill him."

Kisame chuckled. "So, once we get the fox kid, what'll we do with this one?" he inquired, shrugging the shoulder Heero's limp form was draped over.

"Orochimaru agreed to pay a handsome sum for him," Itachi replied simply. Kisame chuckled as they vanished from sight.


	13. Chapter 13: Bring It On! Tzara vs Riku

Same old excuse for lateness: school. But finally here it is. Almost done, I just have one more chapter to go. I hope you've enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Gundam Wing.

The Yuy Clan Arc

Episode 13: Bring It On! Tzara vs. Riku

Tzara stared out the living room window. She watched as the sun slowly journeyed to the horizon. _Where's Heero?_ she thought apprehensively. _It's not like him to be out this late._ A gentle snore broke her from her thoughts. Tzara glanced back at the couch's current occupants. Sasuke lay at one end while Naruto sprawled across the other. Naruto's leg and arm dangled over the side as he hung somewhat over the edge. Tzara had brought Sasuke home with her so she could care for his wounds. He had fallen asleep before they had even made it to the apartment. Having stayed for dinner, Naruto had crashed not long after eating.

Tzara giggled slightly at his precarious position. She approached the makeshift bed and gently lifted him onto the couch. She draped his arm across his stomach. Her hand lingered on his a moment. Removing his forehead protector Tzara leaned down and softly kissed his forehead. She placed the headband on the coffee table. Then she removed his shoes as well as his jacket. She dropped them on the floor beside the couch. Turning to Sasuke she did the same. As she kissed his forehead he stirred.

"Zari? Is Ee'o home yet?" Sasuke mumbled, using their old nicknames in his half-awakened state.

Tzara smiled at his slip up. "No. But he will be soon," she reassured gently.

She watched her brother fall back to sleep. Then she turned toward the window again. Twilight bathed the village in fiery red and gold rays. A snap caused her to turn to Kakashi. He stood from his seat at the kitchen table, book now closed.

"Let's go find him," he said in a serious tone. Tzara could see from the look in his eye that he'd been thinking the same as she.

She nodded and grabbed her jean jacket. Throwing on his own jacket, Kakashi followed her out the door. Tzara left a note for the Anbu relief guard. The two shinobi sprinted across the rooftops. The fading sunlight cast shadows below them like a black fog. The snow covering the rooftops shimmered golden in receding rays. Tzara headed to the cemetery. She knew Heero had wanted to visit Mikoto's grave for some time. She and Kakashi arrived at the cemetery. Glancing around they tried to spot the newly appointed ninja. Tzara's eyes fell on the spot where her father and stepmother's gravestones were supposed to be. Tzara gasped. Nothing was left but a pile of rubble. She sprinted to the shattered graves. Upon getting closer she found blood splatter around the area. A crimson puddle sprawled in front of the two broken headstones.

"What happened?" Tzara wondered aloud.

Kakashi made a few hand signs and summoned Pakkun, his pug ninja hound. "Sniff out who was here," he told the little dog. Pakkun nodded and began smelling the ground. He made his way to the puddle of blood.

"This is definitely Heero's," he told them. He sniffed several pairs of footprints. He frowned with concern before looking up at them. "Itachi and his partner were here too, and one other scent I can't identify. But the third smells familiar."

"Riku, no doubt," Kakashi muttered.

Pakkun nodded. "Probably."

Tzara clenched her fists at the sound of the name. Memories flooded her mind. Memories of blood and sadness and hardship. She suddenly turned on her heel and sprinted towards the gate. A hand gripped her wrist stopping her abruptly.

"Hold it. Don't even think about it, Tzara," Kakashi's low voice warned. "Running off on your own is exactly what Riku wants you to do."

"I don't care. There's no telling what they're going to do to Heero," Tzara snapped.

"And what are you going to do if Itachi and Kisame are there too, as they most likely will be?" countered Kakashi. Tzara growled in frustration. Kakashi sighed. "We need to get back-up."

"Then go get it," Tzara spat.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "I am, but you're coming with me. From what I can tell Riku wanted to kill Heero on the spot, but Itachi and Kisame stopped him. They wanted him alive for some reason. If that's true then they won't kill him any time soon." Kakashi pulled Tzara to him and wrapped an arm around her waist. He lightly but firmly pressed her against him. A whirlwind of leaves surrounded them before the cemetery disappeared.

***

Sasuke sat up sleepily. He stifled a yawn as he stretched his stiff limbs and surveyed the deserted apartment. He blinked. _Huh? Where is everybody? _he wondered. He noticed Naruto still snuggled against the couch. _How long have I been asleep?_ Narrowing his eyes he glanced around the living room again. _Better yet, what woke me up?_ Exhaustion overwhelmed his body, but Sasuke couldn't shake the unease tugging at him. Something was wrong. He nudged Naruto with his foot. The blonde boy groaned but made no effort to wake. Sasuke stared at the blonde in annoyance. His foot bashed into the unsuspecting boy's back.

"Yeow! What the-"

"Shut up, loser," Sasuke hissed at him.

Naruto glared at him as he sat up. "What gives?" he demanded.

Irritably, Sasuke motioned for Naruto to be quiet. The blonde continued to glare at him until he noticed the uneasy feeling as well. His eyes swept over the room quickly. Finding the place vacant Naruto cast a worried look at Sasuke.

"Someone's here. And it's not Tzara, Kakashi, or Heero," Sasuke spoke quietly.

Just then they heard a low chuckle. "Itachi isn't the only one you should worry about," a voice said behind them. "Wind blades!"

The two boys leapt from the couch as the wall exploded. They faced their attacker. A man around Tzara's age stepped into the living room. He had a blood red ponytail and wore black ninja clothing. His brown eyes gazed at the boys smugly.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded hotly.

The man smirked. "Riku. I'm an 'acquaintance' of Tzara."

"What do you want with us?" Sasuke questioned. He didn't like the look of this guy, and he felt too weary to fight.

"I'm here on a little errand for Itachi," Riku answered. "Seems he's got his sights set on you, Naruto. And capturing Sasuke will be a bonus."

Naruto scoffed, "We'll see about that!"

He formed a series of hand signs and five shadow clones appeared. Black tentacles leapt out of the shadows. They pierced the clones. Suddenly a wind funnel smashed into Naruto knocking him through the wall and out onto the walkway. Trying to muster his strength, Sasuke attempted a fireball jutsu. Nothing happened. His chakra was still spent from earlier. Black tentacles leapt at him. Naruto scrambled to his feet. He picked up Sasuke piggyback style and leapt onto the roof with him. He sprinted away from the apartment complex. Riku pursued them hotly. He chased the boys out of the village and into the forest. Naruto resisted the urge to fight him. With Sasuke wounded from training he couldn't risk his friend getting caught. Naruto leapt down into a familiar clearing. It was the one he had brought Heero to when they first met.

Black tentacles coiled around Naruto's legs, tripping him and knocking him flat on the ground. Sasuke grunted as he landed beside him. Tentacles slithered around their limbs, immobilizing them. Growly furiously Naruto struggled uselessly against his restraints. Sasuke glared at Riku as the young man entered the clearing. He smirked evilly at them.

"That was easy since you're just Genin. I'm way out of your league," the redhead jeered.

Naruto growled. Red chakra began to envelope his body as his anger boiled. The tentacles dissolved. Naruto leapt to his feet and ripped the tentacles from Sasuke's body. Riku quickly made some hand signs.

"Suppression jutsu," he said slamming his palm against Naruto's stomach right over the seal. Pain erupted through Naruto. The air flew from his lungs in a big gush. The red chakra disappeared. Naruto collapsed back trying to catch his breath.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"I suppressed your chakra. You won't be able to use it for awhile," Riku answered.

Naruto cursed. Regaining his feet he took a fighting stance. Riku just smirked at him. Black tentacles shot towards them. A fireball flared past the boys, disintegrating the tentacles. Dodging the flying inferno, Riku leapt into a nearby tree. Tzara appeared in front of the boys with Kakashi, Shizune, and Jiraiya beside her. Her green eyes darkened angrily at the sight of the red haired young man. Riku stared evenly at his old teammate, but a lustful gleam shimmered in his gaze.

"Get them out of here," Tzara said indicating the two boys. "Leave Riku to me."

"At least let Kakashi and Jiraiya help you. There's no sense going it alone," Shizune protested.

In a low venomous tone Tzara answered, "No. He's mine."

"But, Tzara….." Naruto began but trailed off as he felt Kakashi's hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his sensei. Then he turned back to the young woman.

Jiraiya sighed before picking up Naruto. "Come on, Shizune. You need to take care of these two. Kakashi, stick around in case things get too ugly but otherwise don't interfere."

Shizune cast a worried glance at Tzara before getting Sasuke. She and Jiraiya headed out quickly with the boys. Riku growled. He made to follow them but before he could leave the branch, Tzara launched a fireball at him. Riku leapt to the ground and took a fighting stance. Tzara appeared in front of him. She aimed a punch at his face, but he swept it aside. Tzara kicked at his ribs. Riku caught her foot. Going down on her hands Tzara slammed her other heel into his chin. Riku released her and stumbled back. He wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth.

"Aw come now, Zari. You're not happy to see me?" he taunted.

"Why would I be happy to see the man who killed my teammates? Who's still trying to kill my family?" Tzara hissed. "I made a vow ten years ago. I vowed the next time we met I wouldn't hesitate."

Riku smirked. "Whatever. You couldn't kill me then. You won't now," he said. "Besides, I have business with your brothers and that demon kid."

Tzara planted her feet before him and glared with deadly cold eyes. "Naruto is _not_ a demon. You're not getting either of them," she declared vehemently. "I care for Naruto just as much as I do Sasuke and Heero."

Riku frowned. "Great, now you have three brothers I have to get rid of. But don't worry. They shouldn't be too hard to kill. And then it can just be the two of us."

"Not on your life," Tzara ground out.

Riku scoffed, "We'll see about that."

"I'll protect them if it kills me," she promised.

"That was always your problem! You only cared about taking care of your siblings! It makes me sick to see you throw away your life like that!" Riku spat.

"I enjoyed every second of it. And I wouldn't trade it for anything," Tzara declared stubbornly.

"Hmph, we'll see what happens when I kill them," Riku snarled.

"You won't," she said quietly. "Rasenkaisa!"

Flame spiraled toward Riku. A shadow dome protected him from the assault. Black threads wrapped around Tzara. Chakra burst from her body in the form of fire element and burned away the threads. Tzara pulled out a kunai as she charged Riku. Her ex-teammate drew his. The blades clashed sending sparks flying. Swinging and slashing, Tzara and Riku exchanged blows. Tzara thrust at Riku. He blocked the attack and kicked at her head. Tzara ducked elbowing Riku in the gut as she did. Air rushed from Riku's mouth in a grunt. He slammed his hand down on Tzara's shoulder. She grimaced. Tzara bashed her kunai's handle against Riku's chin. Riku flipped backward as more blood trickled from his mouth.

"Invisible jutsu," Tzara said as she made a hand sign. She disappeared.

Riku formed some hand signs. "Shadow fog," he said.

Black mist coated the ground. Watching the mist Riku stood still. Tzara lunged at him, but he saw the mist move and dodged easily. The black fog swirled as Tzara spun around to attack again. Riku dodged and kicked her in the ribs. Tzara grunted and fell to her knees.

"Shadow restraint," Riku said and black threads leapt at her.

"Fireball jutsu!" Tzara cried, blasting the threads with a giant, fiery sphere. The threads burned away, but Riku was able to pin her location.

He swung his hand at the air where Tzara stood. She ducked and rolled away. Riku followed. Tzara swung her leg at his feet, but he jumped. Tzara followed through to a standing kick at Riku's back. Her foot smashed squarely against him sending him sprawling. He rolled to his feet. He turned to face her just as Tzara threw a punch at him. Riku felt the shift in the air. He caught her fist and then grabbed her neck with his other hand. Tzara released the jutsu and appeared. They stood staring at each other for a long moment.

Tzara gave Riku a disgusted look. Chakra burst from her body, throwing them apart. Riku skidded to a stop on his feet. Tzara landed on her feet a little ways from him. She panted heavily from the strain the chakra spikes put on her body. She stared at Riku. He calmly gazed back as he struggled for air. Tzara gripped her kunai. She pulled out a giant shuriken, and electric chakra enveloped it.

"Lightning shuriken!" she cried, throwing it at Riku.

Riku gasped slightly as he dodged. The crackling shuriken zoomed past him. _She's gotten stronger_, he thought as he watched the giant ninja star slice through a tree. While his attention was diverted, Tzara charged. She raised her kunai and pulled it back to stab him in the head. In that instant memories flooded her mind. She could kill him, she knew she could. Or could she? Tzara frowned, at the last second letting go of the kunai. The ninja blade fell to the ground. Riku looked back at Tzara. Her fist connected with his face sending him flying back. He slid to a stop on his back. Riku looked up at Tzara. She merely glared back at him. No matter what he had done, she still found it hard to kill him. They had been best friends since early childhood. But Tzara knew she had to follow her nindo, her ninja way, to do all she could to protect those she cared about. Even if it meant killing her ex-best friend. Riku stood up. He formed a couple hand signs.

"Shadow restraint," he said. Black threads wrapped around Tzara. Riku added with a smug smile, "I would love to stay and catch up, but I have some business with your so called 'brothers'." He turned to Kakashi, who now blocked his way.

Tzara struggled to form a series of hand signs. "No….you…..don't," she ground out. Riku glanced back her, and his eyes widened at the death glare she bore into him. "I won't let you torment my family anymore."

"You can't stop me," Riku said coldly.

"Oh, really? What do you think I've been doing all these years? Babysitting?" she spat. Riku gasped slightly in surprise as a huge amount of lightning engulfed her body. The threads disintegrated. Her long ponytail flapped wildly in the frenzied chakra. "Lightning Dragon!"

"Shadow barrier!" Riku cried.

The lightning around Tzara's body spiraled upward into the shape of a huge blue, crackling dragon. It launched at the shadow dome shielding Riku. The lightning beast collided with the barrier. Light flooded the area as heat waves wracked the trees and scattered the snow. Silence ensued for a second. Then a crackling boom resonated through the air. The dome shattered. Lightning surged through Riku's body, the explosion throwing him towards the river. Body convulsing in agony he staggered to his feet. Determination shone in his eyes. Suddenly pain suddenly tore the air from his lungs. He stared in shock. Tzara glared at him, her face only inches from his. He looked down to see her kunai buried in his lung. Riku gazed at her in surprise. Then his eyes glazed over. Tzara yanked the kunai out of him, and he collapsed into the river to be swept away by the current.

Tzara watched quietly. Her long, brown ponytail swayed in a cold breeze. Body trembling she turned away from the water. She took a step forward and coughed. Blood splattered on the white snow. Tzara collapsed and lay silently on the ground. She stared blankly into space for a moment. Then she put her hands on the ground, struggling to push herself up. She finally managed to sit on her knees. But she just stared blankly at the ground. Memories of her childhood friend flashed through her mind. Sighing she stood. She looked back at the river sadly. _Riku……you weren't always bad, were you?_ she thought. She tilted her head back and gazed at the gray sky. _So, how did we end up here? _

Kakashi approached her, but she didn't look at him. She continued to stare at the sky with hooded eyes. They stood in silence for a few minutes, Tzara still trying to grasp what she had done, and Kakashi giving her time to cope.

"We don't need to worry......" she trailed off.

"Yeah," Kakashi agreed simply. "They won't be bothered by him anymore."

Tzara whispered, "No." She titled her head forward again and stared blankly at the ground.

Kakashi picked her up bridal style. It was obvious she was in shock. Tzara rested her head on his shoulder as she continued to stare with empty eyes. Kakashi walked in the direction Shizune and Jiraiya had gone. The snow crunching under his feet was the only sound they heard for awhile.

Finally Kakashi spoke, "I'll get Sasuke and Naruto to a safe place."

"Yeah," Tzara breathed a response.

Kakashi looked at her with a determined gleam in his eye. "We'll get Heero back. Count on it."

"I'm coming too," she said suddenly. She squirmed out of Kakashi's arms and stood on her own.

"Huh?" Kakashi stopped to look at her. He sighed. "You can hardly fight anyone right now, you know."

Tzara turned to him with a dangerous look in her eyes. "Do I look like I care?" she asked with a hard voice.

Kakashi blinked. "Come on then," he told her.

Tzara's eyes returned to the sad gaze and she averted them. "Sorry," she whispered sincerely.

"Don't be," Kakashi told her.

Tzara looked back at him and nodded. They continued to silently walk through the woods. Tzara strode with her head bowed and eyes hooded. Kakashi stayed beside her wanting to comfort her but not sure how. A solitary tear slipped down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. They reached the hospital and found the room where Naruto and Sasuke were being examined. Naruto leapt from the bed when he saw them.

"Tzara! Are you okay? Did you beat Riku?" he asked, concerned.

"Naruto," Kakashi said quietly. When the boy looked at him Kakashi shook his head once.

"Oh," Naruto breathed. His face grew sad as he gazed at Tzara. After a long pause he asked, "What now?"

"We get Heero back, what else?" Sasuke spoke up.

Tzara sighed, her usual determination appearing in her eyes again. "Easier said than done," she remarked.

"Who said it would be easy? We'll just do it," Naruto replied.

"So how do we find him?" Sasuke inquired.

Tzara furrowed her brow in thought. She put a hand to her eye as she spoke, "I might be able to." She strode to the window and opened it. She bit her thumb and made a series of hand signs. She pressed her bleeding thumb against her palm. "Summoning jutsu." A hawk appeared on her arm. "Daiki, I need you to find Heero. You already know his chakra signature, right?"

"Right," the bird of prey confirmed. "I'm on it." With that he took off out the window.

Turning back to the group Tzara explained, "Daiki has special eyes that allow him to follow chakra trails. Kind of like a Byakugan for birds."

"Cool," Naruto said with a grin.

Tzara closed the window. She stared out it for a long moment. _We're coming, Heero. Just hang on_, she thought.


	14. Chapter 14: Sibling Rumble

FINALLY! The last chapter! Once again sorry it took so long. Tell us what you think. I know the fight with Kisame is short, but I was tired of dealing with him. After my friend/college roommate begged and begged and begged me I finally consented and asked Xander if we could do the sequel. So, that's what we're working on now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it seems short. Tell us what you think.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Gundam Wing.

The Yuy Clan Arc

Episode 14: Sibling Rumble!

Heero sat silently thinking against the cold rock wall. Coarse rope bound his wrists behind his back. Itachi's dark eyes watched the young boy from his position opposite him. They had stopped to rest in a cave, and Kisame was currently scouting the area. Heero stared at the earthen floor. His thoughts turned to Tzara. He frowned as memories of her fight with Itachi five years ago flashed through his mind. Heero found himself glaring at his stepbrother. Itachi's merciless eyes stared back. _I won't let her go through something like that again, _Heero determined. His sister had suffered enough at Itachi and Riku's hands. He wouldn't let them hurt her, Naruto, or Sasuke again.

He concentrated his chakra into the ropes around his wrists. Heero honed the chakra into invisible blades by forcing two streams of it against each other. All this took only a second, and the ropes fell from his hands. Heero leapt up and dashed for the entrance to the cave. He skid to a halt when Itachi suddenly appeared in front of him. Itachi reached out. A chakra net enveloped Heero's body, constricting tightly.

"Impressive," Itachi said in his cold monotone. He moved his hand, and the net lifted Heero off the ground. He was set back where he had been. Heero glared at him. Itachi returned his gaze impassively. Heero gathered his chakra and spiked it suddenly, breaking the net. His hands flew in a series of hand signs. Fire blasted from his mouth in a giant ball. The inferno crashed into the cave wall, and blazed for a few more seconds before disappearing. Itachi was nowhere in sight. Heero spun around aiming a chakra concentrated punch behind him just as Itachi appeared there. Itachi caught Heero's wrist. It felt like a steel rod jabbed him when Itachi's fist slammed into Heero's gut. Heero coughed, blood speckling the floor. Itachi slid behind him. Pain shot through Heero's arm as Itachi twisted it over the boy's shoulder and pulled it taut. He hooked his other arm under Heero's free one, effectively immobilizing the boy.

"Why do you insist on running away, Heero? It's not as if you have anything to live for anyway," Itachi asked in his low monotone.

"Hmph. I have a family to protect," Heero stated flatly.

Heero gathered his chakra again and spiked it so it flared around his body. Itachi released him. Heero whirled around and slammed a chakra concentrated fist into Itachi's face. Itachi vanished in a smoke cloud. _A shadow clone, _Heero realized. A foot bashed against Heero's face. As he spun from the impact a knee slammed into his stomach. Heero gasped. A strong hand gripped his throat and thrust him against the wall. Itachi loomed over his younger stepbrother.

"You've grown stronger, Heero Yuy," Itachi stated coldly. "But not strong enough to beat me."

Before Heero could react, red eyes replaced Itachi's dark ones. The world around Heero swirled into a domain of inverted colors and negative photo effect. Heero found himself tied to a tree.

"Not again," Heero muttered.

"So you remember," Itachi said walking around the tree to face his younger brother. "Good."

Heero glared at Itachi, but the older man only stared back evenly. Itachi snapped his fingers. Lances of lightning laced the tree. Heero winced slightly when the electric bolts occasionally hit him. Determined not to let Itachi get the better of him, Heero struggled against the bonds. Pain surged through his body as the lightning struck him harder. Heero grunted and gritted his teeth. He did his best to ignore the pain as he continued to try to break free. Suddenly the lightning cinched tight around him like a rope. A strangled cry escaped his throat as he tried not to scream. Searing agony blasted through his body. The electricity sizzled as it burned him. Itachi watched him with hooded eyes. Heero managed to bite back his screams. Suddenly it all stopped. The tree, lightning, and everything else vanished. Heero found himself falling through darkness. He looked around.

"I know better than to demand your surrender," Itachi's cold voice echoed around him. Sharingan eyes the size of houses stared down at Heero. His stepbrother continued, "But I can tell you that this is where you'll stay until Sasuke is found unless you cooperate."

Heero glared back at the eyes. "Why would I cooperate? I didn't give in to Kakashi when he had me in his hypnosis. Why would I do any differently with you?" Itachi's low chuckle sent a shiver down Heero's spine. The eyes disappeared. Heero frowned.

"It's hard to remember that this is an illusion after three or four days, Heero Yuy," Itachi said.

Then the voice faded. Silence and darkness pressed in on Heero from all sides. Heero allowed the silence to engulf him. It was something he was used to, especially after being on his own for two years. Heero floated quietly through the shadow realm to which Itachi had banished him. His mind wandered back in time to a discussion he'd had with Tzara. He could see his sister standing before him on their old training field. _When you're in a genjutsu there are only two ways to break it. One is for your companions to force their chakra into you, disrupting your opponent's flow. The second is to stop the chakra flow to your brain and then suddenly releasing it in a blast, _she had said. Heero formed a hand sign. He concentrated on stopping the chakra flow to his brain. The darkness mingled with images of the cave. Heero tried harder. Itachi's voice swirled around Heero in incoherent syllables, but Heero ignored it. He continued to concentrate. The cave came more into focus as he managed to stop the flow. Heero found himself back in the cave with Itachi standing in front of him.

"Impressive idea," Itachi commented. He motioned toward the entrance. "Step outside, if you would." Breathing heavily Heero glared at the ground. He knew he hadn't gotten out yet. Itachi spoke again, "No? Then..."

Tzara burst into the cave. "Heero, don't! It's a trap!"

"Don't bother," Heero remarked with a sigh. The cave swirled back into an unrecognizable shape.

Itachi disappeared. The giant eyes returned and stared down at Heero. "Do you really think it would be that simple? If it was, this torture wouldn't be nearly as feared, would it?" Heero remained seated staring at the ground. Itachi's voice continued, "How can you be sure that is the ground? What is the sky? What is your purpose?"

"Oh, shut up," Heero muttered dryly.

"Have you forgotten already...?" Itachi added.

"Hmmmm.......you're wasting your time," Heero snarled.

"Perhaps."

"Have you forgotten what I was like as a kid?"

Itachi reappeared standing in front of Heero. "But this has kept you from trying to run away, hasn't it? So in fact, I haven't been wasting my time at all. Besides, since not even a whole second has passed it would hardly matter."

Heero closed his eyes. _Here we go again, _he thought dryly. He opened his eyes and met his stepbrother's gaze. "Why? Why did you come after Tzara and me?" he inquired.

"To test my strength. In order to fulfill my goal, I had to be sure it was what I wanted," Itachi answered.

"Is that why you came after me now?" Heero questioned.

"No. However in order to receive the means to acquire Naruto, I had to retrieve you for Orochimaru. I wouldn't have had to resort to such methods if your sister hadn't shown up before. She did complicate things. You may thank her for that, if she's still alive. But that is the price to pay for power. I'm sure you know what I mean."

Heero glared at his feet. "You know nothing about me," he argued calmly. Heero formed the hand sign again and concentrated.

An atom sized smirk tugged at Itachi's mouth. "Perhaps," he replied. Heero continued to struggle against the jutsu, undeterred.

Suddenly Tzara's voice rang through the jutsu. "Get. Away. From. Him," she ground out.

The cave swirled into view as Heero felt Itachi release him. Tzara stood in front of him now, her fists tightly clenched.

"Tzara?" Heero asked not quite trusting his eyes yet. Fire erupted from Tzara's mouth in a giant fireball. The inferno hit Itachi and knocked him back against the rock wall.

Itachi straightened himself before he spoke, "Tzara. So I take it Riku is dead then." He frowned when Naruto leapt to Heero's side.

The blonde winked at Itachi. "Better believe it, buddy!"

Naruto quickly grabbed Heero and vanished. He reappeared outside in the woods. Naruto dodged through the trees as he pulled Heero along. They hadn't gotten far when Kisame appeared. He hoisted his giant Samehada over his shoulder. He smirked sadistically.

"Not so fast," the shark man said.

"Outta my way, catfish-wannabe!" Naruto yelled at him. He formed a few hand signs and dozens of shadow clones appeared. They charged at Kisame.

***

Tzara planted herself in front of the cave entrance. The setting sun cast a celestial fire about her silhouette. Her sharingan glared angrily at Itachi. Said man moved to face her. Suddenly Tzara vanished. Itachi ducked and her leg zoomed past his head from where she had reappeared. Tzara followed through with a chakra concentrated punch. Itachi blocked it. They exchanged several blows. Tzara dodged one of Itachi's kicks and threw another punch at him. He caught her arm. With a simple flick of his wrist, he snapped the bone. Tzara cried out in pain. She gripped his arm and twisted throwing him over her head. He landed with a heavy thud on the cave floor. Itachi leapt out of the way just in time to dodge Tzara's chakra concentrated fist smashing into his skull.

Itachi stood watching his stepsister from a distance. Tzara glared at him. She grabbed her arm and snapped the bones back in place. Tzara ignored the throbbing pain. She performed a few hand signs. Electricity built up in the air around her as her chakra built up. She touched the ground with her fingers.

"Lightning Torrent," she said.

Bolts of lightning shot from the ground all around Itachi. One or more grazed him as he dodged. He launched a fireball at her, but Tzara dodged it. She used the Phoenix Fire jutsu to send flaming projectiles at Itachi. He blocked them with his kunai. Tzara built up chakra in between her hands and made it swirl until it took the shape of a disc. She added electricity to it. The chakra crackled to life. Tzara pulled away her top hand and allowed the disc to hover over her other hand. She charged at Itachi. He leapt out of the way, but Tzara followed. She threw the disc at him in mid jump.

"Lightning shuriken!" she cried.

Itachi barely managed to dodge the electrified chakra. Black flames leapt forth and ate a hole in the cave wall close to the floor. Itachi disappeared down it. Tzara followed him cautiously. _This is probably stupid, but I don't trust him to leave him alone_, she thought. She landed in a cavern. Tzara listened for signs of her stepbrother. Fire slammed into the tunnel causing it to collapse and trap Tzara in the cavern. Itachi stood back in the cave staring at where the tunnel used to be. Tzara formed several hand signs. Chakra gathered around her. She charged it with lightning element as it continued to build.

"Lightning Dragon!" Tzara declared.

The lightning roared to life in the form of a huge dragon. The dragon burrowed up the tunnel and burst out the other end with Tzara following it closely behind. Itachi stumbled back when a huge clod of dirt and rock hit him in the stomach. He recomposed himself but stared in shock. _How did I miss that? _he wondered. Tzara leapt out of the tunnel before it collapsed completely again. She threw another lightning shuriken as she soared through the air. The chakra missile hit the ground at Itachi's feet. It burst in a surge of energy, throwing him back against the wall. Tzara charged at him with her kunai gripped in her hand.

Itachi barely got his hand up in time to stop the blade. He gripped her fist. Tzara threw a punch at his face with her free hand, but Itachi caught her wrist. She kneed him in the ribs. Itachi grunted from the pain. He threw her into the wall. Tzara groaned as she dropped to the floor, but she managed to regain her feet fairly quickly. Tzara ran at Itachi. She sidestepped at the last possible moment and aimed a kick at his ribs. Itachi dodged her. His foot clipped her chin in a kick. Tzara twisted away and followed through with a kick to Itachi's head. He stumbled back from the blow.

Tzara spun and jabbed her elbow at the back of his neck. Itachi grabbed her elbow and snapped the bone out of socket. A strangled scream ripped past Tzara's gritted teeth. Itachi tossed her in the air by her elbow. She flipped so she'd land on her feet. Before she reached the ground Itachi caught her in a chakra net. He held her above the cave floor. He stared at her with blood spilling from his mouth and shoulder. Both siblings panted heavily. Itachi clenched his fist. The chakra net started compressing tightly about Tzara.

"Lightning Shuriken!" a voice yelled.

The electrified chakra sliced through Itachi's arm easily. Itachi grunted loudly, but no other sound escaped his throat. The chakra net disappeared. Kakashi caught Tzara as she fell toward the cave floor. Tzara chuckled weakly.

"That's my jutsu," she commented playfully but wearily.

Kakashi winked at her. "They don't call me the Copy Ninja for nothing." Tzara smiled. Kakashi returned the smile as he threw a hand out behind him to catch Itachi's leg. Kakashi turned to Itachi with a deadly glare. "Leave her alone, Itachi," he warned in a dangerously low tone.

Kakashi threw Itachi across the cave. Itachi smashed into a wall. The younger man staggered upright and studied the Copy Ninja carefully. Keeping his eyes on Itachi, Kakashi set Tzara against the cave wall. He took a fighting stance in front of her. Kakashi threw a paper bomb at Itachi. Itachi staggered back out of the way of the explosive. He disappeared. Reappearing in front of Kakashi, Itachi threw a punch at him. Kakashi blocked it. They continued exchanging a series of fast and furious blows. Kakashi ducked, and Itachi's fist hit the wall. Kakashi grabbed the man's fist. Itachi twisted and threw Kakashi over his head. Kakashi landed on his feet sliding to a stop. He charged at Itachi again. His and Itachi's kunais clashed together. Kakashi kicked out, but Itachi leapt in the air. Itachi dodged the kunai Kakashi threw at him. He landed opposite Tzara and blew a fireball at her.

Sasuke appeared beside his sister. Grabbing Tzara he leapt out of the fireball's path. Kakashi attacked Itachi. They exchange more blows. Sasuke growled. He charged Itachi, but the enemy ninja easily kicked him aside before leaping out of Kakashi's range. Sasuke slammed into the cave wall. Itachi studied Kakashi levelly, and then turned his gaze to Tzara. Kakashi could see the young man working things out in his mind. He knew Itachi wouldn't consider Sasuke a threat. No, he wanted to get rid of Kakashi and Tzara. Itachi's sharingan changed shape.

"Amaterasu," Itachi breathed.

Black fire leapt at them. It never met its targets. Panting heavily Tzara stood in front of Kakashi and Sasuke. A giant armored warrior floated above her. Its sword sliced through the fire and sealed it in the gourd acting as a hilt. The apparition looked like a fire demon with a flaming sword and a shield. Tzara stood within what looked to be the phantom's spine.

Slight surprise showed on Itachi's face. "So, you have the double Mangekyou. Interesting. How did you come to possess it, _sister_?" he asked.

"Try having two psychos after you for ten years. You'd be surprised what you learn," Tzara retorted.

Tzara gasped and doubled over covering her mouth with her hand as she coughed fitfully. Blood spilled through her fingers and down her chin. Tzara's vision blurred. Vaguely aware of the ground rushing to meet her, her world collapsed into darkness. The phantom disappeared. Sasuke stared blankly at Tzara a moment. When she didn't move he felt panic rising inside him. He rushed to her and pulled her onto her back. Her eyes were closed. Sasuke shook her a little bit, his hands trembling.

"Tzara," he said. "Tzara."

Tzara didn't respond. Memories of his mother, father, and the rest of the Uchiha clan rocketed through his mind. They were soon replaced with memories of Tzara and his short time together. He hadn't wanted to admit it before, but he was secretly glad she was around. Heero and she reminded him he wasn't alone. That he still had a family. He remembered Tzara's words as she hugged him, _I know the pain you feel. I know the memories are terrible. I also know I can't take either away. But I'm here now, and I'll do what I can for you. I just hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me one day. I love you, Sasuke. I don't want to see you suffer alone or at all. _

Sasuke snapped his head up to glare at Itachi. While he had been reminiscing Itachi and Kakashi had resumed their fight. Rage boiled to overflowing inside Sasuke. Why couldn't he be strong enough to protect his family? He leapt to his feet. Electricity crackled to life in his hand as Sasuke rushed at Itachi. Kakashi and Itachi leapt away from each, completely focused on their current battle.

"Itachi!" Sasuke cried.

Sasuke ran the Lightning Edge into Itachi just as the older Uchiha turned to face him. Itachi gasped. Sasuke's arm protruded out the man's back. The lightning died down until it vanished altogether. Sasuke yanked his arm out of his half brother. Itachi coughed blood. He glared at Sasuke, but a micro smile tug at his mouth.

"You're finally strong enough it seems," Itachi rasped. Sasuke only stared at him with a stony glare. Itachi's hand shot toward Sasuke's neck. Sasuke caught Itachi's fist before it could reach him. They stood that way for a few moments, but it felt like an eternity. Itachi's eyes glazed as he breathed, "That's my boy."

Sasuke gasped at the words and watched his half brother collapse motionless to the ground. He stared at Itachi. After a few seconds, he fell to his knees. He'd done it. He'd finally killed Itachi. A weight lifted from his chest, but at the same time Sasuke couldn't help feeling a bit sad. He'd just lost another of his last relatives. They were the only ones who really knew his pain. Heero's words rang in his ears, _It's painful and the reward is too cheap. In the end you'll have nothing. You'll gain nothing but another death and with that death you'll just lose another piece of yourself._ Sasuke looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kakashi stood beside him.

"Let's go, Sasuke," his sensei told him. Kakashi went to Tzara and gathered her in his arms. He sprinted out of the cave with Sasuke following him close behind.

***

"Water shark bomb jutsu!" Kisame said.

A water shark launched at Naruto, knocking him several feet. Heero blasted Kisame with a fireball, but the shark man sliced through it with his sword. Naruto staggered to his feet. Heero and he had been going at it with Kisame ever since the two boys left the cave, and both were running low on chakra. Heero glanced at Naruto. He nodded to the other boy, and Naruto smirked. Naruto turned back to Kisame. He performed a hand sign. Kisame stood ready to attack, his sword down at his side. Dozens of Naruto clones suddenly surrounded him.

"This attack again?" the shark man jibed. "You know it's no use against me."

In unison the clones charged him crying, "We'll see about that!"

Kisame swung his sword and took out several clones. The mass of bodies continued at him. Kisame dodged and kicked another clone. He sliced through a group as he made his way through the crowd toward the real Naruto. Kisame blasted another water shark at Naruto. The young blonde leapt into the air and came down landing a kick in Kisame's face. The shark man stumbled back. The clones pounced him. As Kisame tried to fight them off, he felt the air behind him surge with chakra.

"Sonic blades!" Heero cried.

Three waves of chakra burst from Heero's body. They arced together like scythes and hit Kisame slicing through him and the clones like butter. The clones exploded in a gazillion puffs of smoke. Kisame lay lifeless and in pieces on the ground. Naruto chuckled wearily. He gave Heero a thumbs-up.

"Take that you overgrown barracuda!" the younger boy taunted Kisame's corpse. Heero remained silent as he watched Naruto dance around in triumph.

"Let's join up with the others," Heero suggested quietly.

"You got it!" Naruto agreed. Heero smirked at the young blonde's energy as they dashed off.

***

Tzara, Heero, Kakashi, and squad 7 stood before the Hokage in her office. Tzara had collapsed after the second battle with Itachi. However, the medical ninja and Hiashi Hyuuga had succeeded in healing her wounds as well as getting her overtaxed chakra back to normal. Now she stood completely healthy. After seeing his sister nearly die once again, Sasuke had managed to fully awaken his sharingan. With Itachi dead, however, he didn't demand for Tzara to train him. Instead he _asked_ if she would continue teaching him what she knew of their Kekkei Genkai.

Tsunade held out an envelope to Tzara saying, "This is Fugaku Uchiha's final will and testament. He named you his successor, so the Third Hokage couldn't give it to Sasuke after the massacre. But now here it is." Tsunade leaned back in her chair after Tzara took the envelope. The Hokage added, "It seems he always believed you'd come back." Tzara glanced at Sasuke, but the boy showed no sign of resentment. Tsunade addressed him next, "Sasuke, your mission today will be to pack your belongings."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Tzara will soon be reinstated as a Jounin of the Hidden Leaf Village. Since she's your oldest living relative the Elders have named her your legal guardian. You'll be living with her and Heero," Tsunade answered. She turned to Tzara and added, "There should be enough in your father's will for you to get a decent house."

Tzara nodded. "I just hope it's enough to buy one for four people," she commented.

"What do you mean four?" Naruto quipped. Everyone looked at Tzara in confusion.

Tzara glanced at Tsunade, but the Hokage motioned for her to go ahead. Turning back to the others Tzara explained, "Well, I was planning on adopting Naruto into our family. That is, if it's okay with you, Naruto."

Naruto stared at her a moment as her words sank in. Then a huge grin slowly spread across his face. He crossed the room faster than lightning and nearly tackled Tzara when he threw his arms around her.

"It's more than okay. It's great! Thanks, Tzara!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. Tzara returned his hug and smiled. Naruto released her adding, "Just so long as I don't have to share a room with _Sasuke._"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, loser."

Tzara giggled. "No. I'm sure I can find a house big enough for us to each have our own rooms," she assured them.

"All right then. Naruto, your mission is the same as Sasuke's. Pack your things and be ready to move in with Tzara. She should be able to find a house by the end of the day. Kakashi, I have a solo mission for you. As for you, Sakura, you're on standby until further notice. Dismissed," Tsunade told them.

The group nodded and departed. Squad 7 headed to their respective homes while Tzara accompanied Kakashi to the gate. Snow still glistened on the ground. Tzara put her father's will into her pouch and walked alongside Kakashi quietly. Kakashi strode with his hands in his pockets. He glanced at Tzara as his mind wandered. He recalled the short time she'd lived in the village ten years ago.

They'd never really hung out or anything; heck, they barely ever saw each other. However Kakashi did remember they always passed each other crossing the bridge. He was usually heading to the Hokage Tower to get his mission assignment while she was already heading out. They never stopped to talk. Tzara would smile at him brightly and wave while greeting him with a "Hey, Kakashi!" Kakashi always nodded in acknowledgement but nothing more.

Over the two months Tzara lived in the village they're passing became a tradition. After Tzara left, Kakashi realized how much her greeting actually meant to him.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. How long do you think you'll be gone?" she asked once they reached the gate.

Kakashi shrugged. "A few days," he answered. He stared absently at the blue sky. Tzara could tell something was on his mind, but she didn't pry.

"Be careful," she said before turning to walk away. Suddenly Kakashi spun her back around and embraced her tightly. Tzara stared dumbfounded for a moment.

"Um, Kakashi?" she finally asked.

"Once before, I returned from a long mission, and you were gone. So this time I want you to make me a promise," Kakashi gazed into her bright green eyes as he spoke, "Promise me you'll be here when I come back."

Tzara smiled. "I promise."

"Good." Kakashi returned the smile. He released her and they turned to go their separate ways. Kakashi took a couple steps. He paused. "But just in case," he said.

With two strides Kakashi stood beside Tzara again. He gripped her wrist and swung her back into his arms as he removed his mask. Before she could fully see his face, Kakashi gently gripped her chin and pressed his lips to hers.


End file.
